It's That What If Factor
by S.E. Ripley
Summary: Luke never could have imagined that a weekend business trip to Dallas could so completely change his life.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't finished this story but I do know where it is going and finally feel okay to upload some. I have quite a bit done. This first 'chapter' makes up three pages out of thirty nine total I've typed up… yeah, haha. Enjoy.

* * *

Normally Luke dreaded having to go out of town for business. He hated leaving Noah for more than a few hours, let alone a few days, and would usually try to arrange the trip for the weekends when Noah could come along, or, if that didn't happen, he'd find an excuse to bring his business partners to Oakdale or insist that he could only fly in for a few hours. Luke truly was a hopeless romantic and refused to let business interfere with pleasure.

This time, though, Luke was actually welcoming the trip. He was working with an organization in Texas that sponsored horse camps for children with autism. While the program wasn't necessarily unique, they were a smaller organization with few sponsors and were hoping that Luke's foundation could help them with finances, specifically for making it possible to lower the price of participation. It was exactly the kind of thing Luke was interesting in helping through his foundation and he had jumped at the offer. He'd been talking to them for a few weeks when they offered to fly to Oakdale for a meeting, but Luke had insisted that he come to Texas, claiming that he wanted to see some of the camps first hand. After mentioning that he'd grown up around horses and talking so enthusiastically about the project, the organization leaders didn't hesitate to agree. Luke hadn't lied about anything in that conversation, for truth be told he was quite anxious to see these camps first hand and get a good feel for what his foundation was doing, but another truth was that he needed to get out of Oakdale, even if only for a few days. In a town so small and close-knit as Oakdale was, it was impossible to go anywhere without stumbling over memories or running straight on into old heartaches.

The timing of this trip was just about perfect. The day before he got the call about wanting to meet, Luke had spent the majority of his time sulking around the farm house, just trying to stay busy and refusing to give his mind a moment to linger on the events of the previous week. He went riding with Faith, swam alone for a good portion of the afternoon, thankful that the water was still a decent temperature in early October, and helped Jack and Parker cut up firewood. By sunset, though, he'd ran out of distractions and had taken to laying out on the dock at the pond. It was the only place that he could think straight these days. He stared at the changing sky, trying to name each individual shade of red, blue and pink, and once the stars came out he even tried to pinpoint the few constellations he remembered from high school astronomy. When that failed, he tried counting the stars, but they soon began to blur together in a pool of tears that he could no longer hold back. He looked over, reliving the last time he'd laid out here like this, and imagined Noah's face beside him. Tonight Noah wasn't here, and Luke knew that wasn't going to change.

The only comfort in Luke's mind was that Mason was out of the picture. After Mason's obvious display of affection during a shoot at the Lakeview things only continued to grow more tense between the young couple and the professor. Luke had gone to Mason's office to confront him, only for the two of them to wind up in a yelling match which ended when Noah walked in to hear Mason declare that once his film was over and he was no longer Noah's advisor, he would do everything he could to tear Luke and Noah apart. Noah had given Mason a piece of his mind and asked for a new advisor the next day, but that didn't change the fact that his relationship with Luke was already a sinking ship.

They managed to stay afloat for a few more months before tragically falling apart. Luke was still angry over everything with Mason and while the lack of the older professor in Noah's life was a plus, it didn't change the fact that Luke had been jealous and without realizing it, untrusting of Noah, a fact that the other boy couldn't ignore. Noah's schedule became more and more hectic with filming, as did Luke's with the foundation, and things steadily began to build up. It was down at the very docks that Luke lay at now that things had finally boiled over, sending their relationship into a sinking spiral.

"I don't know what more you want from me, Luke! This film is everything to me, it's what I've been working toward for years! And now that Mason is gone and I have an advisor who is new to the project, I have twice as much work to do," Noah shouted, his voice echoing off the thick trees the covered most of the property.

"Then let me help you! I've offered to do paperwork for you, to just be there for moral support during filming, to run errands or whatever else you need, but you won't let me. I can't even bring you dinner or do your work around the apartment, little things to try and make things easier on you, without you getting angry at me and telling me to stop interfering!" Luke's voice was even more emotional than Noah's, though that was hardly a surprise.

Noah took a deep breath, looking away and running a hand through his hair. The sun was setting, casting dark shadows over the pond, making the boys' already tired faces look even more drawn and weary.

"You just don't get it, Luke," Noah sighed, refusing to look his boyfriend in the face. "I let you get involved before, and look where that got me!"

"What, you mean with Mason? Are you seriously blaming me for that?" asked Luke, outraged at the very thought of being at fault for the former advisor's actions.

"No, Luke, I'm not blaming you!" Noah said wearily. "It's just that, I work better when I keep things compartmentalized. I have to keep my personal life and my work separate!"

"We're supposed to be a couple, Noah. We're supposed to want to bring each other into every aspect of our lives. I let you help with the foundation, I've always given you the chance to be involved in my life however you want," said Luke.

"But I'm not you, Luke!"

The conversation continued, going around and around in endless circles until they were just too exhausted, physically and emotionally, to go any further.

"I can't do this, Noah," Luke finally said, looking down and shaking his head. Noah didn't have to ask what he meant. The brunette sighed, the pain apparent even in such a simple sound, and nodded.

"I can't either, Luke."

A few more words were exchanged before Noah left the dock and headed back up to the farm house. Luke stayed at the pond a while longer, tears streaming down his eyes and falling into the cool water below. He returned to their apartment later to find it empty save a note on the kitchen table. It was from Noah, telling Luke that was staying at the Lakeview tonight and that they could figure out the details later. So that's it, Luke thought to himself, unintentionally crunching the paper in his hands. They really were over. He felt like he was getting a divorce. First there was the pain of separating in the first place, but soon would come the trouble of playing the 'that's mine, this is yours' game. He packed a few things and slept at the farm house that night, not even bothering to attempt to sleep alone in what was no longer their bed.

It was only a few days later that he was setting up the meeting in Dallas. By the end of the week he was packed, had all of his paperwork organized and filed in his briefcase, and was boarding the Walsh jet. He slept most of the way, occasionally staring out the window and taking in the scenery of the many states they left in their wake. A few hours later they landed and a car was waiting to take Luke to his hotel. It was still early in the day when he arrived and so he took the time to shower and relax in his room, listening to some music and enjoying the view, which looked out over a rather spectacular part of downtown Dallas. He wandered down to the pool later, doing some laps before sitting in the sauna for a good 30 minutes, allowing the comforting steam to work wonders on his aching muscles and week-long migraine.

His meeting was not until the next morning and so when the sun began to set Luke found himself feeling rather restless. Pay-per-view could only entertain him for so long before the lights and sounds of the city began to tug at him, begging him to explore and enjoy all it had to offer. He finally gave into the call and changed from his lounging clothes of basketball shorts and a t-shirt into something more outing worthy; jeans and a polo. He would always be a small town boy at heart. He glanced at himself in the mirror, amused that tomorrow morning he would be wearing a suit and tie. He enjoyed dressing up and he took his job seriously, but he was quite aware that most times he hardly looked the part of a businessman. Luke preferred his casual attire anyway, and with that in mind he set out into the night, itching to stumble upon some great discovery on this beautiful Friday night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Such a discovery was made in the form of a lounge bar and grille just down the block from Luke's hotel. It was a casual place, filled with men and women who appeared to be enjoying a drink after work. Some wore suits, some wore clothes more in step with Luke's own attire, and still others wore more various outfits from cowboy hats to scrubs. Luke was amused by the eclectic crowd the small place seemed to attract and wandered inside, taking a seat at the bar. The place wasn't overly crowded, a few tables taken up with smaller groups and other single customers were eating and drinking at the bar. A basketball game was on the TV overhead, though Luke honestly had no idea who was playing, nor did he care, but he still glanced at it with mild interest, though mostly resorted to people watching.

The bartender came down and gave Luke a menu. In the meantime Luke ordered a soda before he began flipping through the generic but oh-so-good sounding food options.

In the end he chose a rather simple burger and a side of chili that he had to admit was actually quite delicious, though it didn't match up to Al's of course. The game had ended and the local news was now on and Luke found himself being pulled into the fluff stories that he knew absolutely nothing about. People came and went but for the most part it stayed fairly busy, giving the building just the right amount of chatter. Around 9pm the lights at the back of the place dimmed and music began to play. More and more people showed up and took to the dance floor. Luke was entertained, enjoying the music and continuing to slowly pick at his food. He ordered another soda, deciding that he had no problem with spending the rest of his evening here.

The bartender delivered Luke his soda before sidestepping to take a simple order of beer from the man who had just sat down a few stools over. Luke looked up with mild curiosity, noticing that like a few others, this man was wearing scrubs. He knew the hospital was nearby so he wasn't at all surprised. The only thing that intrigued him about this particular man was how down he seemed to be.

"Tough day?" Luke asked casually, glancing up at the man for only a moment before sipping his drink. The man looked up at him, appearing almost offended that Luke had interrupted his solitude.

"You could say that," he offered grudgingly, bringing the beer he had just been handed to his lips. He sat the glass down with an unsatisfied sigh, leaning onto the bar and raking a hand through his thick curly hair.

"Sorry to hear that," Luke continued. Again the man looked up with the same dumbfounded expression. He glanced at the bits of chili and burger left in front of Luke, and at his non-alcoholic beverage, and frowned.

"Do you always insist on starting conversations with random strangers at bars, or am I just lucky?" he said in a very forwardly annoyed voice. Luke tried not to roll his eyes, his shoulders tightening.

"Just making small talk," he said with an amused grin he couldn't hide.

"Small talk is a waste of time," the man groaned, taking a sip of his beer again.

"Not always," Luke shrugged. The man turned to him again, staring with disbelief.

"Are you still talking?" he asked rudely.

Luke let out a mock laugh. "Sorry," he said, still unable to suppress a grin, clearly amused by this man's bad mood. "You just looked like you could use more than just a beer."

The man stared at Luke, his expression softening but not necessarily growing any friendlier.

"I'll stick to the beer, thanks."

"Suit yourself," Luke shrugged, returning to his food.

Some time later Luke noticed that the man was not so covertly staring at him. He looked up with a curious expression, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Can I help you?" asked Luke. The man closed his eyes and looked away, shaking his head.

"No," was all he said. Luke gave him a confused look. The man sighed. "You eat like a four year old," he said evenly and Luke actually laughed. "I'm glad you find your lack of table manners amusing," he continued almost bitterly, taking a sip of his second drink.

"I do, actually. Clearly you've never watched a four year old eat," Luke laughed.

"And clearly you're an expect on the eating habits of four-year-olds?" the man ventured, almost immediately regretting that he was actually continuing with this conversation. Luke shook his head, putting down his drink.

"Not necessarily, but I do have a four-year-old brother, and I can promise you that I'm nowhere near as messy as he is."

"Wait, you have a brother who is _four_?" the man asked, turning more fully toward him. "How old are you exactly?"

Luke was surprised by the man's sudden interest. "Twenty-three," he answered. The man looked a bit surprised.

"That's an impressive age difference. I'd love to see the woman who managed to push out both of you," he said, not caring how rude he sounded.

Luke brushed the comment off. He wasn't exactly the most easily offended. "Let's just say I don't come from the most conventional of families," Luke grinned.

"Oh yeah?" the man went on, again regretting his words, especially when he saw the blond start grinning. It had to be the alcohol kicking in.

"I won't bore you with details, but yeah. I'm from a small town, everybody knows everybody, and almost everybody is related. And, if you're not related, you might as well be," Luke explained with a smirk, thinking fondly of Oakdale.

"Sounds a lot like Hell," the man frowned. So did Luke.

"It can be, sometimes. It's hard to get away from things, from people," he said sadly. The man noticed his sudden change in disposition, but chose to ignore it.

"So is that why you're sitting in a bar in the middle of Dallas striking up conversations with whomever happens to have the unfortunate luck of sitting next to you?"

This made Luke grin. "I guess you could say that," he began. "I'm actually here for work, though."

"Don't tell me your another one of those… college, indie kids going to that stupid film festival they've been littering the city with flyers about," the man groaned. Luke grinned.

"No, I'm definitely not the film junkie," Luke insisted. "That would be my boy-" he cut off, face falling. The man looked at him curiously, but Luke just shook his head. "Never mind," he said, forcing a smile. "No, I'm not here for the film festival."

"Good. That's one point in the positive direction for you," said the man.

"Oh, so I'm on a point scale, huh?" asked Luke. The man actually managed a bit of a grin, which only made Luke smile more.

"Not really, but I could start ranking you if that would make you feel better," he said sarcastically. Luke knew he was only kidding, but decided to take him up on the offer.

"Oh really? How would you rank me then?"

The man looked up, a bit stunned. He thought for a moment, taking a deep breath, and another gulp of beer.

"Well, on a scale of one to ten," he began, looking the boy over with seemingly vague interest. "I'd say a four for conversation, three for wit, and, let's say, seven and half for looks."

Luke stared for a moment, then grinned curiously.

"I'm not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted," he laughed awkwardly. The man shrugged.

"Like I said, small talk doesn't interest me, so the low marks for that shouldn't surprise you."

"For someone who doesn't like small talk you sure have been talkative," Luke pointed out slyly. The man actually grinned.

"I blame the alcohol," he said. They both laughed.

"I'm Luke by the way. Luke Snyder," said Luke, offering his hand. They'd been talking for a while and he figured it only made sense to introduce themselves. The man seemed to debate for a moment before finally shaking his hand.

"Dr. Reid Oliver," he offered. Luke instantly smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm getting on a plane right now so I figured I'd be nice and leave you all with a longer piece. It's about the same length as the first two chapters combined... The "teaser" I shared last week is in this scene, and also there wasn't a good place to cut in the middle of this, so those are some of the reasons why. As I said before, I'll be updating one chapter a day until I finish the entire story, and then I'll do a few chapters at a time. So enjoy!

* * *

"Good to meet you, Dr. Oliver."

"Good to meet you, Mr. Snyder?"

"You don't sound too convinced about that," laughed Luke. He had caught on long ago that Reid was hardly the friendly sort of guy, but he didn't let that get to him. In fact, it made him all the more interesting in Luke's eyes.

Reid just shrugged.

"So you're a doctor, huh?" asked Luke.

Reid looked from Luke to his scrubs, then back to Luke. "What gave it away?" he said sarcastically.

"Touché," Luke laughed.

The conversation dragged on and mostly consisted of Luke throwing out questions or topic suggestions and Reid giving back limited responses, forcing Luke to dig deeper to get any real answers. Luke wondered if Reid really did just hate small talk, or if he was doing this on purpose to get under his skin.

As it was a Friday night there was no surprise that as the evening carried on the place became more and more crowded. The bar filled up and Luke had already moved over to the stool beside Reid so they could hear each other. Still, the noise level continued to grow and Luke could tell that Reid was hardly comfortable with the atmosphere, even if he wasn't complaining.

"Do you want to go outside or something?" Luke suggested.

Reid stared at him almost suspiciously. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because we can barely hear ourselves think in here," Luke laughed as though it were obvious. Contemplating the option for a moment, Reid glanced around the now crowded bar and shrugged.

"What the hell," he sighed.

Five minutes later they were walking in the warm night air down one of the main streets of Dallas. Their earlier conversation never really ended and even now they continued to learn about each other one baby step at a time. Reid noticed quickly that Luke could play this game just as well as he could, offering only as much as was necessary and leaving Reid with the unfortunate task of having to press further and actually ask questions.

When another comment was made by Reid criticizing Luke's apparent lack of witty comebacks, Luke simply laughed, scratching the back of his ear.

"I can admit to that," he laughed, "I've never been the quick-banter type of guy."

"Clearly," Reid shrugged. The dialogue reminded Luke of their earlier conversation, and he decided to double back.

"Earlier, when you gave me those rankings," he began carefully. Reid looked up as though he weren't sure what Luke were talking about. "You gave me a four for conversation, a three for wit, and a seven and half for looks."

"Your point?"

"So you're saying my looks are the only thing I have going for me?" Luke joked, deciding to keep his curiosity about the third ranking as casual as possible.

Again Reid shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah," he said nonchalantly. Luke did his best not to blush.

"Only a seven and a half, huh?" said Luke. "Surely I deserve at least a full eight." Reid looked up and caught the teasing expression on the young man's face and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Fine, I'll give you an eight, but only because the alcohol is still in my system," Reid said with an almost friendly demeanor.

"Ah, so you're only being nice because of the alcohol?" Luke teased.

"Basically," said Reid. They both laughed and continued along in silence for a few minutes. Music was drifting out of bars and clubs on either side of the street, mixing with the already exciting unknown of the night.

"I'd give you an eight," said Luke plainly after a few minutes. Reid looked up.

"What?" he asked, making Luke laugh.

"I said I'd give you an eight. You know, scale of one to ten," he explained.

Reid looked surprised. "Ah," was all he said back.

"That was a compliment," Luke insisted, laughing a little to himself at Reid's sudden awkwardness.

"Oh, right. Well, er, thanks?" Reid said, grinning in confusion.

And again came the silence. It wasn't awkward though, Luke realized. It was actually quite comfortable. They walked at an easy pace, a warm breeze winding its way through the streets and passersby's still wandering the night streets of Dallas. It was nice, meeting someone new. Living in Oakdale all his life, he rarely met new people. Luke liked being able to just hang out with someone, even if that someone was practically a stranger and probably wouldn't remember him the very next day, and not have to worry about expectations.

"So how long have you lived in Dallas?" asked Luke as they turned onto a quieter street. Reid didn't seem to mind the return to conversation nearly as much as he might have earlier.

"About six years," he said. Luke knew he'd have to get more specific.

"Where are you from originally?"

"I grew up in Ohio, just outside of Cleveland, and I worked at the Cleveland Clinic for a few years after med school before I got a job here," Reid explained. Luke was pleasantly surprised that he had offered more information than Luke had specifically asked for.

"Really? I'm from Illinois, about an hour south of Chicago," said Luke. Reid nodded, not necessarily seeming to blow the information off but not feeling the need to respond verbally either.

"Do you like Dallas?" asked Luke.

"I'm still aren't I?" said Reid.

"That doesn't necessarily mean you like it," said Luke. Reid looked up. He wasn't always the most observant guy but he could tell when someone was no longer reflecting on the situation of another, instead speaking from experience. For now, though, he decided not to call the boy out on it.

"It's… alright," Reid shrugged. "I guess it's like any big city, you've got the good and bad. I don't venture further than my apartment or work most days, so I guess I'm not much of an expert."

"Ah," began Luke. "So that's why you felt like you had such bad luck sitting next to me; you never go out to begin with, and when you do, you end up stuck with me," Luke joked. Reid laughed along.

"Exactly."

Their walk continued and the conversation trailed from Dallas to Oakdale, which Reid was even more convinced was Hell in disguise after Luke gave more details. They even touched upon their professional lives, sharing the basics, such as that Reid was a neurosurgeon and that Luke ran a foundation. Luke had to laugh at the fact that Reid didn't try to hide the fact that he was one of the best in his field, but actually found his egotistical nature to be almost endearing. Reid showed actual interest in Luke's foundation, much to his surprise.

"I work with a guy who specializes in treating children with autism," Reid began. "I think he might actually work for the camps you're talking about, he's always going on about horses and how they interact with some of his patients."

"Really?" said Luke excitedly. "Small world, huh?"

Reid laughed. "I guess."

"I'm actually suppose to be meeting with an autism specialist tomorrow with the owner of the camp. Maybe it's the guy you know," suggested Luke.

"Yeah, maybe," said Reid simply. Luke smiled, strangely appreciative of Reid's simple nature.

They'd walked pretty much in a giant circle, taking on three or four square blocks, neither could remember exactly, before they turned onto a familiar street. The sign for the bar and grille they had met at gleamed ahead and further down the road Luke could see his hotel. Neither of them mentioned the bar as the came closer and they actually walked right past it without batting an eye, chatting casually about this and that, letting their conversation digress as it pleased.

Coming closer to the hotel Luke realized how late it was and that perhaps he should call it a night. The idea saddened him in all honesty, since he was enjoying his time with Reid, but he knew that he had to get a good night's sleep if he wanted to be functional tomorrow.

"This is me just ahead," said Luke, pointing out toward the four-star hotel up the block.

"You're kidding me?" responded Reid, again not filtering his thoughts. "Wow. I guess I knew you had to be some rich boy to run a foundation or whatever."

Luke laughed. They kept walking while Luke very briefly explained that he came from both a wealthy and a modest background, mentioning quickly that he'd started the foundation with his inheritance from his birth father. Reid gave him a look and Luke grinned.

"I told you, unconventional family," he laughed. "I actually didn't want the money, but he insisted, so I used it to start my foundation. My first project was to help promote gay rights, mostly in spite of him," Luke sighed. Reid looked up suddenly.

"Daddy have a problem with you being gay I take it?" Reid asked. Luke realized that he'd never told Reid he was gay, but he figured that after his last comment it was probably obvious.

"You could say that," Luke said with a sarcastic laugh. Reid decided not to push further.

"Well, you didn't live with him from the sound of it, so at least he couldn't kick you out," Reid shrugged, and Luke had a feeling he was talking from experience.

"He tried to send me to a brainwashing camp for the hetero-challenged," replied Luke sharply.

"Alright, you win."

They laughed, both deciding not to outright point out the fact that they'd just outed themselves to each other, though honestly, they both knew damn well the reason behind it. There was no denying the unexpected connection between the two men and they were both too stubborn, too nervous, or some mixture thereof, to admit it.

As they finally approached the front of the hotel Luke suddenly felt like he was coming home from a date. He suppressed the urge to laugh at the idea, hoping he wasn't blushing too badly. They stopped just off to the side and Luke turned to face Reid, still smiling like an idiot and he knew it, but honestly, he didn't care.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Reid," Luke began. "Thanks."

"You're not going to Facebook stalk me or something are you?" Reid said, half jokingly. Again they shared a moment of laughter and they both couldn't deny how easy it felt.

"I don't even have a Facebook," said Luke mildly. "Seriously, though. It _was _nice talking to you. I can't remember the last time I've just hung out and talked to someone like that."

"I think that would be sometime before med school for me," shrugged Reid, making Luke laugh. Reid smiled appreciatively.

Luke was tempted to ask Reid if he would like to get dinner the next evening or even just hang out and talk again. He didn't want it to sound like he was asking the older man out on a date, though, and when the proper words failed to find him, he gave up. His shoulders fell and he sighed with a smile.

"Well I should get going, my meeting is pretty early and I'm useless at these sort of things if I don't get sleep."

Reid nodded, though Luke got the impression that he was just as against saying goodbye as he was, which suddenly gave him a kick of confidence.

"I'm in town through Sunday," Luke said bravely, though his nerves were quite apparent. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

Reid studied him for a moment, obviously debating how deep his interest in this kid went. The hint of a smile finally emerged onto his face.

"Possibly," he said simply, his smile a bit more clear. Luke beamed.

They stared at each other, strange but content smiles on their faces. It was clear to both of them that this was somewhat uncharted territory on both ends, but that actually made things easier somehow. Realizing that neither of them were talking, Luke laughed nervously, scratching his ear.

"I should get going," he said again. Reid continued to smile easily, looking almost amused.

"214-343-8762," said Reid slowly. Luke turned his head, eyes narrowed in confusion. Reid rolled his eyes. "It's a phone number, you know, you dial it, there's a ringing sound, most times someone on the other end answers?" Luke's face lit up. Reid laughed. "There ya go, genius," he grinned, watching as Luke fumbled for his phone. He repeated his number, endlessly amused by the smile on Luke's face.

"Text first," said Reid plainly, taking the phone from Luke. "I don't always have set hours at the hospital, but I'm usually off by five. You can try me after that." He finished putting in his number and handed the phone back to a smiling Luke. "Just, please don't turn out to be one of those people who get a kick out of sending texts every five minutes. I don't want to get a new phone number."

Luke laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I promise I won't bother you," he said reassuringly.

The smile one Reid's face told Luke that he believed him. Luke bit his lip a little, just watching the other man before the pause finally became awkward. Again he laughed nervously, turning slightly and gesturing over his shoulder.

"I should go," he said.

"As you've said, three times now," Reid pointed out, though he didn't seem annoyed. If anything he looked entertained. Luke was embarrassed but didn't let it get to him too much.

"I'll see you," said Luke, taking a step back and smiling pleasantly at the doctor.

Reid stood there, hands in his pockets as Luke walked away. A man in a rather ridiculous uniform opened the door for Luke, which Reid couldn't resist rolling his eyes at. Luke turned back as he stepped in, giving a final smile before disappearing from sight. Reid stayed a moment longer, trying to wrap his mind around the evening he'd just had and more importantly that it had ended with him giving a much younger man his phone number. Rubbing the back of his neck he let out a sigh, laughing a little at the craziness of it all. He turned on his heel and headed back toward the lot where he was parked, just around the corner from the bar and the hotel, smiling the entire way.

As the elevator slowly climbed to the twelfth floor Luke found himself in a bit of a daze. He stared at the blurry reflection of himself in the stainless steel doors, recounting the conversations he'd had with Reid and the overall feelings of contentment and ease he'd felt while with the man. As he fumbled for his room key outside of his door, Luke realized suddenly that he hadn't enjoyed himself like that in a very long time. He'd been sulking so much lately, a fact he was quite aware of, that he was pretty sure that this was the first time in weeks he'd managed to go more than an hour without feeling sorry for himself, and he knew he had Reid to thank for it.

He showered again and changed into some flannel pants and a t-shirt, turning the TV on and going over some notes for tomorrow. He double checked his phone to be sure his alarm was set and reminded himself that he had already asked for a wake up call from the front desk. Slipping into the bed he used the remote to turn off the TV before returning it to the bedside table, sinking into the blankets and pillows. His mind instantly drifted back to Reid and the couple of hours they had spent talking. Luke realized he honestly didn't know many details about Dr. Reid Oliver other than where he was from and what he did for a living. What he did know, though, was that Reid was a confident and sometimes cocky man without a filtering system. He also knew that Reid had a passion for his job and a smile that made him weak in the knees. It wouldn't be until the next morning that Luke would realize that for the first time in two years it wasn't Noah's face he was picturing as he drifted into sleep, but the face of the 30-something doctor with curly hair and the perfect crooked smile that filled Luke with an excitement he'd almost forgotten existed.


	4. Chapter 4

This is shorter ;] Haha. Sorry. But I still hope you enjoy! I find it rather amusing myself... *heart*

* * *

The next morning Luke woke with a smile on his face. He didn't rush as he dressed and called for car, ordering room service and enjoying a quick breakfast before heading down to the lobby. He decided to wait outside for the car, enjoying the morning air. It was already warm and the breeze reminded him of the night before, walking the streets of Dallas with Reid. He clinged to the memories, recounting some of their conversation but mostly remembering the way Reid's mouth would turn from a scowl to a pleasant smile instantly, or the way his eyes would light up when he laughed. Luke was smiling like a fool when the car pulled up. He collected his thoughts and gripped his briefcase before climbing into the back.

The twenty minute drive out of town was spent daydreaming. As the tall buildings shrank into houses and the crowded neighborhoods faded into open fields, Luke found himself looking forward to five o'clock and praying he had the courage to make the call. He only snapped out of it as the car turned onto a gravel road. He sat up and looked out the window to realize they were at the camp. There were horses in the field and a few workers were carrying buckets of water and food to the fences. Luke smiled to himself, his contentment over thinking of Reid mixing with his joy over the horses.

He was greeted by the owner of the camp, a man named Mark Henricks, who had a kind smile and a firm handshake. He was dressed in jeans, a flannel shirt, and cowboy boots. Luke felt very overdressed in his khakis, button up collared shirt and dress shoes. He was just glad he had opted to leave the tie and jacket at home. They first went into the old house that was used as the main building for this particular location. Luke sat down his things before going on a quick tour of the camp with Mark, who shined with enthusiasm. They were later met by some of the board members who ran the entire program, enjoying a casual meeting while they talked numbers and went over their yearly finances with Luke. Later in the morning Luke got to meet some of the children and their parents and watch first hand as they enjoyed riding. It was a wonderful experience that Luke knew he would never forget. They figured out a few things and Luke laid out the initial investment the foundation could supply before they agreed to meet again in a few weeks. As he was driven back to the city, Luke knew that this organization was perfect for his foundation and couldn't wait to start the rest of the paperwork.

They stopped for lunch just outside of town before continuing into the heart of the city. Once he arrived back at the hotel, just around 3pm, Luke called the main offices back in Oakdale and had some of the paperwork drawn up. Conferencing for about an hour with board members, financial advisors, and attorneys for the foundation, Luke had the final drafts for the initial documentation drawn up and faxed to him. It wasn't hard to get everything completed as a lot of the work had already been done before Luke came down. All they really had to do was finalize some of the decisions and put it in writing. Luke would meet in town with Mark and the board members Sunday morning to sign and notarize the papers, making his commitment to the camps official.

Laying down on his bed with a endless smile and complete satisfaction, Luke glanced over to see that it was going on 5:30. He was suddenly reminded of Reid and smiled even brighter. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down his phone book to Reid's number, hesitating as he deliberated on what to say. Ten minutes later, and after a bit of pacing, Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and finally pressed 'call'.

It rang twice before going to voicemail. While the sound of Reid's voice made Luke smile instantly, the smile didn't linger for long as he hung up before leaving a message. He wondered if Reid had ignored his call, or perhaps he was busy. Multiple possibilities ran through his head before Luke laughed at himself and tried to shake it off. This was silly and he knew it. He waited a few minutes and tried again.

As before he got Reid's voicemail. He couldn't help but grin as he listened to the doctor's simple and formal message. The automated voice came on and gave the same instructions; leave a message after the tone. Luke decided to listen.

"Um, hey, Reid. This is Luke… Luke Snyder, from the bar last night. It's about 5:45. If you want to, give me a call back. My number is 309-242-5659. See you."

Luke hung up and stared at the phone, realizing that he was sweating a bit. He frowned and sat the phone down. He took off his watch, kicked off his shoes, and hastily undressed and turned on the shower, glancing at his phone every few seconds just in case there was a call. He sat the phone on the bathroom counter while he showered, listening careful for a ring that never came.

He had just about given up as 6:30 rolled around and there was still no call. Luke had changed into some lounge clothes by now and was watching some show on the Food Network. Suddenly the phone rang, though not his cell phone. Luke jumped and it took him a moment to realize this fact, frowning at the hotel phone next to the bed. He sighed as he climbed over the bed, picking up the receiver and bringing it to his ear unhappily.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Snyder?" came an unimportant voice.

"Yes," replied Luke.

"You have a visitor down in the main lobby," the voice said simply. Luke sat up straight, thinking to himself, "No, it can't be…"

"Oh, um, did they give you a name?" Luke asked.

"One moment, sir," the man on the other end said. Luke could hear the sound of the man's hand covering the receiver. "He says his name is Reid Oliver and he insists that you come down here quickly," the man said nervously. Luke grinned. He had no doubt now that it was definitely Reid standing in front of the poor desk man. Luke already knew Reid to be one of those people who could make a complete stranger that uneasy. He also had a feeling that the desk man had chosen different words in order to make Reid's request sound more polite.

"Thank you. Tell him I'll be right down," said Luke happily.

"Yes, sir," said the man, and Luke hung up.

He raced around the room, pulling on his jeans and a clean baseball jersey styled t-shirt. He grabbed his red, hoodless jacket from the back of the chair and pulled it on quickly before stuffing his wallet and cell phone into his back pockets. Before bolting out the door he managed to calm down long enough to run into the restroom, brushing his teeth and straightening his hair. As he went to leave he was laughing at himself, trying to remember the last time he'd felt so silly over a guy. The answer? He couldn't remember.

Luke rushed to the elevator, calling for a couple that was already inside to hold the closing door for him. He stuck his arm in just in time and managed to slide in. The elevator stopped twice to pick people up, much to Luke's distress. Finally the elevator let out another annoyingly shrill beep to announce that they were stopping, this time on the main floor.

Exiting the elevator and hastily looking around the other people in the lobby, Luke spied Reid sitting in a chair across from the main desk playing on his phone. Luke took a few much needed deep breaths, not wanting to look too eager as he slowly walked up to the doctor, attempting to appear casual.

"You know, calling me back would have worked just fine," he smiled. Reid looked up.

"Yeah, well, that's kind of difficult when you're phone decides that it, too, no longer likes you," Reid said with clear annoyance in his voice, pocketing the device into his jacket pocket. Luke noticed immediately that Reid was wearing regular street clothes. He was in dark straight leg jeans that Luke couldn't deny looked fantastic on him. He had on a semi casual button up shirt and a brown leather jacket overtop. Luke was pretty sure he'd also shaved.

"You could have called the hotel, they would have put you through to my room," Luke offered. Reid stared at him dumbfounded.

"I took the time to actually come over here and call you down, and you're complaining?" he asked, not bothering to hide how stupid he thought Luke to be at that moment.

Luke laughed, scratching the back of his neck and trying not to blush. "Sorry. Just didn't peg you to go out of your way for some guy you just met," he explained.

"What can I say, I'm intrigued. That, and you're obviously loaded, so I figured you'd at least buy me dinner to pay me back." Reid quickly flashed what Luke assumed was a smile, but it was gone so quickly that he couldn't really tell. He grinned and nodded, trying not to show how nervous he really was.

"I think I can do that," he replied.

"Good. Because I already made reservations."


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote a lot today, so I decided that since I got so much done, I could be nice and share a SECOND chapter today! What can I say? What I wrote today put me in a good mood ;] 3

* * *

Kaplan's Steakhouse was a ten minute walk from Luke's hotel, a slot of time which the two men filled with idle chatter about their day. Luke was surprised when Reid actually asked him how his meeting had gone, giving Luke the chance to explain what it had been like to watch the children with the horses and how excited he was to be able to help such a great cause. Reid made only one sarcastic comment near the beginning of Luke's little monologue on the fact that he never would have taken Luke has the kind to get dirty and ride horses, but after that he'd been fairly silent, smiling pleasantly even as the blond spoke passionately about the project. Even Reid had to admire that about him. The blond went on about how he rode horses all the time back in Illinois, which was a welcomed surprise, and Reid found he didn't have much to go on in the way of teasing Luke now. Strangely, this was okay with him. Luke eventually turned the conversation around, asking Reid if he'd saved any lives today. Reid grinned and replied that he'd done two routine surgeries for accident victims, but that all in all the day was fairly boring, consisting mostly of reviewing case files and patient consultations.

By the time they arrived at the simple but elegant steakhouse it was nearly 7o'clock. Reid's comment about reservations proved to be true, much to Luke's surprise, and they bypassed the long line at the front and were seated at a small table about halfway back. Luke recognized the atmosphere as similar to the bar they'd met at the evening before. There was a classic elegance to the place but at the same time it felt relaxed. Almost everyone was in jeans and there were larger groups in the back laughing loudly, though it wasn't annoying as the entire place was on the loud side. It seemed to suit Reid, and Luke for that matter. Luke shrugged off his jacket as they sat and the waiter placed menus in front of them.

"Ever been here before?" asked Luke.

"Nope," said Reid simply, opening the menu and glancing it over. He didn't have to look up to know what kind of look Luke was giving him. "But I've always wanted to try it, save the bill part," he shrugged. Luke laughed a little, noticing that the prices were on the higher side. They weren't outrageous by any means and he suspected that Reid could afford it if he wanted to, but none of that mattered. Luke didn't mind footing the bill.

Dinner was simple, just like they were, or at least like they pretended to be. They both ordered steaks, of course, and had a long winded back and forth over which was better; well done or medium rare. In the end Luke gave up and let Reid and his well done steak claim victory, but only because Reid let him win that fresh mashed potatoes were always better than baked. Reid drank a beer while Luke ordered a soda again, which sparked Reid's curiosity and he couldn't help but ask if Luke had something against alcohol. Luke described as briefly as possible the situation behind having one kidney, and how it wasn't in the best condition after his days as a teenage drunk.

"You weren't the brightest crayon in the box as a kid were you?" said Reid. Luke frowned.

"Look, I gave you the reader's digest version. Trust me when I say there's a lot more behind it than just some bad luck and mild depression," Luke explained, feeling a bit offended. Reid held up a hand.

"Alright, alright, I get it," he said. "No sap story, please."

Luke shook his head with a mild smile. He was actually glad that Reid didn't want to hear the details, because honestly, he didn't want to share them.

"You leave tomorrow, right?" Reid asked nonchalantly as he stuffed another piece of steak into his mouth.

"Yeah. I have another meeting at 10am, then my flight leaves around three," said Luke.

"Ah," was all Reid said in reply. Luke tried to tell himself that there hadn't been any sign of disappointment in his tone, but he found himself smiling anyway.

"I'll be back in two weeks, though. More paperwork to have signed in person, photo-op, all that fun stuff," Luke said plainly. Reid looked up, trying not to look pleased.

"Is there any particular reason you felt like sharing that information?" he asked, taking another bite and trying to look neutral. Luke saw through it, though, and knew that he was glad to hear the news.

"No, not really," Luke shrugged, pushing his potatoes around on his plate. Reid watched him knowingly.

Luke was grinning, Reid was trying not to.

Before either of them could break and say something the waiter returned.

"Is there anything else I can get you gentleman tonight?" he asked. Before Reid could give an opinion, and Luke knew he had one, Luke shook his head.

"No, I think we're fine," he replied. The waiter nodded and smiled, barely, and laid down the holder with the check. Luke pulled out his wallet and put his card inside without even looking at the total. Reid raised a brow.

"What, no dessert?" asked Reid as the waiter walked away.

"No, there will be dessert, just not here," Luke grinned. Reid eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

When they finished eating and Luke had his card safely back in his wallet the two men stood up and walked casually out of the restaurant, close enough that their shoulders nearly brushed against each other as they moved. They stepped out into the warm night streets of Dallas, the same familiar breeze rushing past them.

Reid turned to Luke.

"So why are we already leaving?" he asked. Luke put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Because I found a better place to get dessert," Luke replied. Reid narrowed his eyes, not quite sure he trusted what Luke was up to.

They started walking, Luke leading the way, and ended up back at Luke's hotel.

"If you're trying to lure me up to your room and seduce me with room service, I should let you know I'm not that easy," Reid said with a cheeky grin. Luke laughed and shook his head, deciding not to answer directly.

"We're not staying here," Luke said, turning toward the street. Reid followed his gaze and noticed a simple but expensive looking black car parked on the side. Luke started walking toward the car and just as he opened the back door, he turned back to Reid.

"You coming?" asked Luke. Reid gawked at him.

"You have a private car taking us to this mystery dessert place?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm a simple guy, Mr. Snyder," Reid smirked.

"Just get in the car," Luke laughed.

"Bossy?" said Reid with a wink. He listened, though, walking toward Luke and sliding into the car. Luke rolled his eyes and laugh, sliding in next to him and closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride was a short one, maybe ten minutes at best, and the two continued to chat idly along the way. When the car finally came to a stop it was in the parking lot of a small mom and pop burger joint. Reid stared out the window with a crooked expression on his face.

"_This _is where we're going?" he asked incredulously. The driver parked the car and Luke was the first to get out. Reid opened his door and stepped out slowly, eying Luke carefully.

"What?" asked Luke with a big grin. "I stopped here for lunch on the way back from my visit today. Trust me, you're going to love it."

Reid followed Luke inside hesitantly. It was a nice place, simple and everything you would imagine from a family owned restaurant. They sat down in one of those classic red booths and Reid felt like he had stepped into the 50s. A waitress brought them both menus and Luke began to glance over the desserts on the back. Reid did the same, but his eyes kept wandering to Luke.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just ate at the first restaurant instead of driving all the way out here for… what do they even offer? One flavor of ice cream?" Reid complained, pursing his lips.

"Hey, you got to choose the first restaurant. Actually, you didn't just choose, you decided before I even knew we were going out," Luke laughed, apparently not as annoyed by the facts as some people might have been. "So I get to pick dessert. Fair is fair."

"Who said I do fair?"

Luke just smiled and went back to the menu. When the waitress came back he ordered a simple brownie fudge sundae. Reid ordered a chocolate milk shake and French fries, which Luke teased him about until their orders arrived, mostly for the sake of seeing Reid's expression as he tried to defend his choice.

Silence fell over the table as they began to eat. Luke did his best not to laugh when Reid pulled the top off the shake and began dipping his fries in it. When Reid questioned what he thought was so funny Luke only smiled wider, shaking his head and stuffing his mouth with his own dessert so he wouldn't have to talk. They ate in silence after that. Luke would gaze around the diner and Reid mostly stared out the window, watching as the headlights filed down the road outside in the darkness.

"You never did tell me why you felt the need to share with me that you would be returning in two weeks," said Reid after finishing his fries. Luke was still picking at the last bits of ice cream and hot fudge, apparently intent on scraping up every last piece.

Luke shrugged, hoping his face wasn't as red as he feared it was. "I don't know. I guess I figured, maybe if you aren't busy, we could do dinner again," he said boldly, or at least bold for him. He looked up at Reid with those doe eyes of his that Reid could already sense would cause him more trouble than he was prepared for. Reid pressed his lips tightly together and sighed before strategically taking another sip of his shake simply for the sake of having a moment longer to think. He suddenly felt like he was in one of those annoying Twix commercials, trying to stall, and groaned at the thought. Luke didn't seem to notice.

"I suppose that's a possibility," he answered, trying to sound as neutral about the suggestion as possible. Apparently he did a good job because Luke's face seemed to fall and he realized he'd shot down the boy's hopes. He gulped a little, realizing quickly that he hadn't meant to sound so convincing. "As long as you don't insist on driving me out to the middle of nowhere for a second rate shake and less than impressive fries," he added, gazing down at his food with annoyance.

Luke looked up with a look of relief. While Reid still had a bit of scowl on his face, supposedly because he wasn't impressed with the food, Luke still understood his words to be a positive answer.

They discussed the possibilities of going out to dinner again, Reid reminded him that staying in town would be preferred, and Luke even suggested a movie. Reid shot that down right away, simply because he "wasn't a movie person." In the end they decided to figure things out later, which they both knew was probably best anyway. Luke didn't know how much free time he would have, though he had ever intention of scheduling things in order to give him as much as possible. Reid also could not be expected to predict how the following day would go for him, let alone two weeks down the line. With his work there was always the possibility of unexpected emergencies that would sometimes keep him hours past his scheduled shift.

And on top of all of that, neither of them knew exactly how they would be feeling in two weeks, if the excitement of someone new would wear off or if fear would set in. Both being scorned men, they knew that it was best to keep things casual, and planning was hardly ever that.

When they arrived back at Luke's hotel he found himself picking at the skin around his nails nervously, knowing that if he had keys in his hand he'd be fumbling with them like an idiot. Reid seemed sure and confident, though only he knew that to be a lie. He had an unreadable look on his face, which didn't help Luke any.

"Thanks for this, for dinner and everything," Luke said awkwardly with a grin.

"Hey, you paid for it," Reid said with a smirk. Luke laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have had anything to pay for if you hadn't agreed to come along."

Reid actually smiled at that.

"I should probably go," Luke said after a long pause between them. Reid let out a very plain sigh.

"Yep. Don't want to cut into your beauty sleep," he said with a hint of sarcasm. Luke narrowed his eyes but continued to grin.

"So I'll see you around?" Luke said hopefully, feeling the slight tug of déjà vu but deciding to ignore it.

"Maybe," Reid grinned. Luke relaxed, and nodded. He hated awkward goodbyes.

"Take care," said Luke, smiling sincerely.

"You, too," replied Reid evenly, allowing only a hint of affection to enter his tone.

Luke smiled and nodded again, turning around nervously. Just as the night before he walked inside, stopped just inside the door, and smiled at Reid. He even waved this time, laughing a little at the awkwardness of it all. Reid grinned widely, holding up a hand as a simple wave back. Once Luke was out of sight Reid started back to the lot again, finding himself stuck in the same daze and confusion as he'd been in the night before.

The next morning Luke met with Mark and some of the board members in one of the meeting rooms a the hotel. They went over the final estimates and began signing some of the initial papers before shaking hands and uttering words of sincere gratitude, looking forward to seeing each other again in a few weeks. By 3pm Luke was on his grandmother's plane, which for all intents and purposes practically belonged to the foundation by now, and was flying over the city and back north. He watched Dallas fade below him as the plane rose and the clouds flooded his sight. Leaning back in his chair, Luke smiled to himself. He slept most of the way, drifting into sleep easily and waking feeling fully rested once they landed. Two weeks, he told himself. He had plenty to keep him busy until them, but a part of him still worried. Two weeks was a long time, and he had no idea if Reid had any intention of talking to him before then.


	7. Chapter 7

Returning to the empty apartment that he no longer shared with Noah, Luke was hit in the face with memories and an unexplainable sense of betrayal. He knew that he and Noah were over but a part of him still felt bad for the weekend he had just spent in Dallas. He finished packing, playing some loud music in the living room to help distract himself as he boxed up all of his things, leaving Noah's belongings just as they were. It was getting dark out by the time he finished. Holden, Jack and Parker had agreed to help him move everything the next day to the farm house, where Luke would be staying until he found a new place of his own. He loved being at the farm, surrounded by family in the one place he always felt secure, but it was also a place filled with memories of the past and smiling faces that were so hopeful for the future, a feeling Luke didn't share at the time. Luke knew he still needed time to grieve for he and Noah's failed relationship, and the farm house as not a place he could do that properly.

Taking just what he needed he headed out and ate dinner with his father and Grandma Emma. Ethan and Natalie were there but they were too restless to sit through a meal, running around in the leaves out back instead.

"It sounds like a lovely place" Emma chimed happily as Luke told them about the horse camp. Luke smiled. Seeing his grandmother's face light up like that always made it impossible to feel down.

"I just hope you didn't sit around in your hotel all weekend doing paperwork," added Holden. "City like Dallas, surely you found something interesting to do."

Luke's mind drifted back to Reid and the two evenings they'd spent together. His face must have changed because Holden was suddenly looking at him with interest.

"Luke?" said Holden to get his son's attention.

"What?" replied Luke, snapping out of it.

"Did you do anything interesting?" Holden repeated.

Luke blinked and clenched his jaw a bit. "I went out, ate at this bar and grille by the hotel the first night, talked to some people. We ate at the steakhouse last night and had dessert out at this diner I found on the way back from the camp," Luke began, rushing through his words. He was about to go on about spending his afternoon at the pool and wandering around downtown when Holden held up a hand, obviously replaying Luke's words and carefully processing them.

"We?" Holden repeated. Luke froze, realizing his blunder. Emma was watching him expectantly.

"Uh, yeah. Me and this guy, Reid. I met him Friday night, we went to the steakhouse last night," explained Luke, trying to blow it off as no big deal. The problem was that Luke was a horrible liar, especially when it came to his father, and everyone knew it.

"Uh-huh," Holden replied slowly, still watching Luke and casually reaching for another roll.

"It's no big deal, dad," Luke insisted, adding butter to his mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, of course. No big deal," shrugged Holden, obviously not believing him but returning to his food nonetheless. Luke frowned and watched his dad before sighing and putting down his fork.

"Alright, fine," he groaned. Holden looked up as though he weren't interested, but Luke knew for a fact that he was.

"Really, dad, it's not a big deal. We talked, hung out a bit, went out to dinner, it's nothing to get bent out of shape over," said Luke decisively.

"I'm not the one acting all 'bent out of shape' here," Holden pointed out with a knowing look. Luke continued to frown.

"Can we not talk about this, dad? I don't even know if I'm ever going to hear from him again," Luke said with a sigh. Holden noticed the disappointment on his son's face easily.

"Why not?" Holden asked. Luke gave him a 'really?' sort of look and Holden raised his hands. "I get it, I get it, you don't want your old man interfering. I can take a hint," he said. They both took another bite of their food. "So are you going to see him when you're back down there in two weeks?"

Luke nearly slammed his fork down again.

"What? It's just a question," Holden grinned. Luke's face burned red.

"Oh, don't tease the poor boy," said Emma, reaching over and rubbing Luke's back.

"Thanks, Grandma," Luke said over his shoulder as Emma stood up, taking her plate to the sink.

"If he doesn't want to talk about this mystery Reid, who are we to push?" she said, but her tone made Holden nearly choke with laughter and Luke looked up with small eyes. Emma was smiling and now humming to herself. It was clear that she, too, was curious for the details.

After a bit more prodding they finally got Luke to open up and they sat around the table talking for nearly an hour. Luke explained that Reid was a doctor and that they'd met at the bar. He told them about the walk and meeting for dinner, how Reid had already picked a place and just expected Luke to pay. This might have hit them both as annoying if Luke hadn't been smiling from ear to ear while he spoke. Luke described Reid's unique personality and while Holden could honestly say that he didn't understand Luke's attraction to someone who sounded so arrogant and rude, he couldn't help but feel happy seeing the glow on Luke's face. He hadn't seen Luke smile like that in months and watching his boy shine with happiness brought pure joy to his heart.

"It's really not that big of a deal," Luke said again, though neither his father nor his grandmother believed him. They just smiled and said okay before allowing the conversation to drift.

Luke went to bed at a decent time, falling into the bed that had been his on and off for years. He slept easily, thoughts of the foundation and the work he had to get done tomorrow filtering through his head. Just as his eyes became too heavy to keep open, a handsome face with blue eyes and curly auburn hair slipped into his thoughts, and he fell asleep with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The next two weeks went by faster than he could have imagined. As planned he and his fellow Snyder men had moved the boxes from his apartment to the farm house on Monday. He'd even spoken to Noah near the end of the week. It was a brief but necessary phone call in which Noah let Luke know that he'd moved all of his stuff out as well and that he'd talked to the landlord and sorted everything out. They still had to pay that month's rent but other than that they were officially no longer the residents of that apartment. The call left Luke feeling empty inside and so he laid out at the pond again. The next day Lily took him apartment browsing and bought him lunch. Luke made sure not to bring up Reid with Lily. While he knew that his mother's heart was in the right place, he also knew that she would react badly because of Noah, whom she still considered to be family. Or maybe he was just afraid to admit to her that he was moving on so soon. Either way, the conversation never took place, and it didn't bother him a bit.

Each night Luke fell asleep thinking about Reid. Some nights they were good thoughts, imagining seeing him again and what they would do together. Other nights he worried about the fact that Reid hadn't tried to text or call once. Then again, Luke hadn't initiated anything, either, and so he would usually fall asleep in good spirits.

The second Friday morning came and Luke woke before his alarm like a child on Christmas morning. He'd packed the night before and left Reid a voicemail letting him know that he'd be in around 4pm and was staying through Sunday morning again. When it was just about time to get going Luke returned to his room and grabbed up his things. Just as he was getting ready to leave his room his phone went off. He checked it anxiously, finding that he had a new text. It was from Reid. Immediately his face lit up, especially when he read it:

"I'll be expecting your call at four fifteen."

Luke smiled, able to pick up Reid's attitude through the phone. He knew that Reid was trying to sound nonchalant, but with Luke, it wasn't working.

He was smiling endlessly as he came bounding down the stairs into the kitchen, still holding the phone and viewing Reid's text, though that smile faded the moment he saw Noah sitting there at the table with a somber look painted on his face.

"Luke," Noah said quickly, standing as soon as he saw the blond enter the room. His eyes widened and Luke felt his face take on a similar expression.

"Noah?" said Luke in reply, unable to hide his surprise. He dropped his duffel bag on the ground and set his laptop bag carefully on the counter along with his cell phone that he had quickly snapped shut. "What are you doing here?"

"I, well," Noah stuttered. "I heard that you were going out of town again and I wanted to talk to you before you left," he explained nervously.

Luke crossed his arms protectively, leaning against the counter, unable to look Noah in the face. Noah gulped.

"Look, Luke… I hate how we left things a few weeks ago. I was angry and frustrated about my movie and I said some things I didn't mean," Noah began. Luke felt his chest tightening uncomfortably. "I know we've made things official; we haven't really talked since that night, we're already trying to move on, we've moved out of the apartment," his voice cracked, "but the thing is, I still can't let go of it all."

Luke had no idea just how wide his eyes were. He was now staring at Noah, biting the inside of his lip and trying to keep himself together.

"Luke, say something…" Noah pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Noah?" Luke exclaimed wearily.

"Just, please, tell me you'll think about it," said Noah, stepping up to Luke. He reached for Luke's hand but Luke looked away, so Noah changed his mind. "We're finishing the movie today. I know you're going to be gone all weekend, but I was hoping that when you get back, you and I could try to talk, figure things out."

Luke clenched his jaw, staring away from Noah.

"Please, Luke," he said again, putting a hand tentatively on Luke's arm. "I'm not asking you to forget what happened, I just want to see if we can't work something out." Luke looked up, his eyes wide with uncertainty but also with longing. He managed to barely smile, and nodded.

"Okay. We'll talk when I get back," he said softly. Noah smiled weakly. They didn't say anything else before Noah left. Luke turned, trying to process the short conversation. His eyes fell on his phone and he found that he couldn't look at it for too long.

Luke finally forced himself to gather his things and head to the airport. Not quite four hours later he was landing in Dallas. It was 4pm. Right on time. His things were loaded into the car and they started into town. He glanced at his phone every two minutes, watching as 4:15 approached and passed. Around 4:30 they arrived at the hotel. Luke pulled his bags onto his shoulder and headed inside. He checked in and was just headed toward the elevator when a handsome man sitting in a chair across from the desk caught his eye.

Reid.

And not a happy looking Reid at that.

Luke stopped dead in his tracks. "Reid?"

Reid didn't reply, just casting him one of his famous "you're an idiot" looks. Luke sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had this crazy idea, and I mean that literally, to surprise you here. Then you didn't call…" he trailed off.

Luke frowned. "I'm sorry, I should have called."

"So you _were_ purposely ignoring me? And here I thought maybe you just forgot, or your phone stopped working," he said in a mock singsong voice.

"Reid, will you please just listen? I'm sorry, it's been a rough day," Luke sighed. Reid stood up and ran a hand over his hair, sighing as well.

"Fine. But only because I'm in a strangely good mood today, obviously," he said, referencing the fact that he had gone out of his way to be there in the first place.

"I should get my stuff put in my room. Do you want to walk with me? We can talk on the way," Luke suggested.

"Alright. But what I said last time still sticks; don't think you can trick me into your hotel room and seduce me, Mr. Snyder," he said with a faint grin. Luke smiled, glad that he wasn't too angry.

They got into the elevator, thankfully alone, and Luke carefully began to explain the situation with Noah. He gave only the necessary background, telling Reid that he and Noah were together for two and a half years before their break up not quite a month ago. Luke didn't go through the details of everything he and Noah had been through or how he and Noah were each other's first, well, pretty much everything, but he did share as much as he felt Reid needed to know. He watched as Reid's face hardened, no doubt putting together the fact that he and Luke had first met barely a week after the break up.

"He showed up this morning before I left, and was asking me if I would consider trying to work things out with him," Luke said quickly as they stepped out of the elevator onto the 9th floor. They walked slowly down the hall, Reid was still silent. "Please say something, Reid," Luke frowned.

Reid sighed. "What do you want me to say, Luke?" Reid began, and Luke couldn't help but recognized his words as the same ones he'd used with Noah. "You're still getting over your boyfriend, I happened to be around at the right time… I get it."

Luke frowned as they stopped outside his door. "That's not it at all, Reid."

Reid forced a smile, waving his hand and closing his eyes as he tried to contain his thoughts. "You don't have to explain, Luke."

"Yes, I do," Luke sighed. "Just, let me sit this stuff down and then we can talk, okay?" They stared at each other for a moment, Reid deliberating and Luke holding his breath, waiting for an answer.

"Alright," was all Reid said in a monotone voice. Luke opened the door and both men stepped into the simple but classy hotel room. Reid looked around, mostly for the sake of not watching the blond. Luke moved to the bed and dropped his bags gently on top of the blankets before turning back to Reid.

"Do you want to talk here or go down to the bar or…?" he asked, unsure which setting would work best. Reid's mouth formed a thin line again. He sighed, crossing his arms protectively.

"Here works," Reid said unsurely. Luke had a feeling his decision came from wanting to get this over with instead of walking in silence to some secondary location. Luke nodded and moved around the room nervously, almost pacing.

"I know I should have called you. I'm sorry," he began, daring to look at Reid but cringing at the expression on the other man's face. It wasn't of hurt or even anger. Instead, Reid looked almost bored, as though he didn't care at all what Luke was saying. "But Noah showing up at my house this morning… it freaked me out. And it was right after I got that text from you, and it just threw me for a loop."

He waited, hoping Reid would say something, but he didn't. Reid watched him, standing still as a statue.

"Please say something, Reid," Luke pleaded again. Reid couldn't take those doe eyes any longer and let out a frustrated sigh, dropping his arms dramatically.

"What am I supposed to say, Luke?" he said with a mock laugh. "We had dinner once, it's not like this is a relationship or something. What happened with you and what's his name is none of my business."

Luke almost looked relieved but at the same time unsure, trying to figure out how to take Reid's words.

"So what does that mean for us?" he asked cautiously. Reid stared at him.

"Us? I didn't realize there was an 'us'," replied Reid and Luke knew he was trying to play things down.

"You know what I mean," he sighed.

"Do I?"

Luke pursed his lips, his shoulders falling and his head tilting to the side, staring at Reid intently. "Reid," he began, annoyed. "We talked about doing something this weekend, hanging out, going to dinner or something. And I still want to do that," he added, the question in his voice becoming more and more obvious. "But only if you want to."

Reid shrugged, surprising Luke with an almost immediate response.

"Like I said, Luke, it's not like this is any big deal. You're the one worried about your ex, not me," he said casually. Luke straightened up.

"So you still want to go out?" Luke said, obviously seeking clarification.

Apparently Reid thought he was an idiot, or at least that's the story his expression told. Luke laughed, scratching the side of his face nervously.

"Well, good," he said with finality, trying to act at ease though he clearly wasn't.

All at once it seemed to hit both men that they were standing alone in Luke's small hotel room, the bed only a few feet behind them. Luke felt himself grow tense and his face felt warm. Reid shuffled awkwardly.

"Let's… go somewhere," Luke suggested, almost saying it as a question. Reid nodded.

"Yeah, right," he stumbled, turning and opening the door without further instruction. Luke made sure he had his wallet and his phone, following Reid into the hall. "Just, don't start doodling my name on your folders or something," he said over his shoulder, cringing at the idea. Luke rolled his eyes happily.


	9. Chapter 9

The elevator ride down was much more comfortable than it had been going up. Reid asked casually about the past two weeks as well as Luke's flight back to Dallas. Luke mentioned spending time on the farm and how he already missed his grandmother's cooking. Reid laughed at this, joking that he'd love to meet Grandma Emma. Luke knew not to take it too literally or to give the idea too much weight, but he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

They lingered just outside the hotel, trying to decide where to go and what to do. Luke briefly explained his schedule, that he had the evening free but had meetings most of Saturday. Reid mentioned that he had a surgery Saturday afternoon so he wouldn't be free all day anyway. They didn't talk about Sunday. Eventually they figured that food was probably the way to go and started walking, arguing over what kind of food to get. They would pass restaurants and one of them would suggest they just go there but the other would object, sometimes simply for the sake of objecting, and they would continue walking. It was only when they both turned to each other at the same time to suggest the small Chinese restaurant across the street that they finally made a decision. They were seated immediately at a booth in the back and it didn't take long for their meals to arrive. They continued to chat, Reid sharing basic details of some of his recent cases with Luke and Luke going over more details of the horse camp project. The two fell into an easy rhythm. Reid made fun of Luke for struggling with the chopsticks and eventually taking to just stabbing his food with them. Luke stole some shrimp from Reid's plate, and Reid in turn stole noodles from Luke, even though he had the exact same thing on his own plate.

When the check came Reid snatched it up before Luke could take it. Luke stared at him, a grin hanging on the corner of his lips. Reid caught him staring and shrugged, furrowing his brow.

"What?" he began as he pulled out his wallet. Luke shook his head, still smiling but saying nothing.

A short while later they were walking down one of the main streets of Dallas again. It was cooler than it had been before and the wind was a bit sharper as it twisted its way through the streets and alleys. Reid shivered.

"You're cold?" Luke laughed. Reid shot him a look.

"What? I'm not allowed to be cold?" he asked with his usual snarky voice.

"It's 60-something degrees out right now," Luke pointed out. This time it was his turn to look at Reid as though he had two heads.

"That's cold by Texas standards," responded Reid. Luke laughed.

"Alright, I'll give you that. This would be awesome weather in Illinois," said Luke.

"How cold is it up there now?" Reid asked curiously.

"Um, I think it was in the lower 50s when I left, which is pretty good for late October," shrugged Luke.

Thankfully the conversation drifted away from the weather and they stopped at a corner cart that was selling ice cream. Luke got a vanilla cone while Reid got chocolate ice cream in a cup. There were plenty of remarks made on their dessert choices, most said in that sarcastic tone they were both becoming more and more well known for.

When they arrived back at the hotel they stood quietly together, close but not close enough to draw attention to themselves. Their heads hung a bit, as though they were sharing a secret, hands awkwardly in their jacket pockets.

Luke cleared his throat nervously. "Do you want to come up?" he asked, looking up at Reid with wide eyes. Reid seemed quite surprised and Luke realized how his request sounded, instantly turning red and laughing at himself. "I mean, we could watch a movie or just sit and talk," he began, trying to make sure Reid didn't get the wrong impression. A part of Luke wondered, though, if perhaps he said it that way on purpose. Reid smiled, seeming a bit relieved as well.

"Why not," he shrugged, again acting as though it wasn't a big deal. Luke let out a sigh of relief and led them inside.

Five minutes later they were walking into Luke's room. It was dark now but the glow of the city lights filtered through the open curtains. Luke turned on the lights and moved across to the window, pulling the curtains almost completely shut but still allowing a little of the multi colored lights to trickle through. Reid stood awkwardly at the door, again looking about the room while Luke organized his things. He dropped his duffel bag against the wall and Reid approached the bed where the rest of Luke's bags lay.

"Where do you want this?" he asked, gesturing to Luke's computer bag.

"Oh, um, that can just go on the desk," said Luke, grabbing up his briefcase and laying it against the wall. Reid carefully carried the bag over and sat it down in its instructed place. When he turned back Luke was shrugging off his jacket, showing off another basic t-shirt that hugged his body in all the right places. Reid gulped and tried not to stare.

"So?" Luke said with an awkward smile. "TV, movie, just sit and chat…any preferences?" he asked.

Reid shook his head. "Doesn't matter to me."

Luke frowned. He didn't like having to make these kind of decisions for other people. He forced himself to just pick something, though, and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. "Alright, then, I guess we can see what's on."

They flipped around before finally landing on Bonanza. Luke originally passed it but Reid had let out slight groan. Luke looked up to see the other man grinning.

"You watch Bonanza?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"What? It's a classic," Reid smirked. Luke shook his head and held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine, we'll watch Bonanza," he grinned, setting down the remote. Reid sat down in the chair and Luke ended up sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. They watched the old western mostly in silence, laughing when appropriate and making snide comments to each other when one would laugh and the other wouldn't, teasingly insulting the other's sense of humor, or as they put it, lack thereof. When the third episode ended Luke got up from the floor and wandered toward the door where there was a table with a coffee pot and mini fridge underneath. He pulled out a bottled water and then started making a pot of coffee.

"Do you want any coffee?" he called. Reid looked up.

"Sure," he answered simply.

Luke got the coffee going and returned to the center of the room, taking a drink from his water bottle and this time sitting on the bed. Reid didn't look up. He was slouching comfortably in the chair, his elbow resting on the arm and his hand cupped beneath his chin. There was an easy smile on his face and Luke found himself smiling, too, staring at him for a minute. He only looked away when the coffee maker started chirping. Luke stood quickly and wandered over, running a hand through his hair as he walked. He pulled the plastic off from around two of the mugs and waited for the pot to fill. Reid stood up and made his way over. Luke heard his footsteps and looked up for a moment before turning back and pulling the pot out.

"Smells good," Reid commented absently. Luke smiled. Reid grabbed up one of the mugs and held it out as Luke poured the hot coffee into it carefully. He watched from the corner of his eye as Reid blew on the hot liquid before cautiously taking a sip, smacking his lips together as the heat attacked his mouth. Luke found he was sweating a little, though not because of the warm coffee.

"Good?" asked Luke, raising his own mug.

"Good enough, for hotel coffee that is," he said with a quick smirk before taking another sip. Luke wondered if he was the only one who noticed how closely they were standing to each other.

"So," Luke began slowly, "I bet this isn't how you imagined you'd be spending your Friday night," he laughed a little, leaning on the table carefully. Reid laughed as well, shaking his head.

"Definitely not," he said. "I'm having a good time though, so I guess I can't complain."

"Yeah, how often do you get to sit in uncomfortable hotel chairs drinking cheap coffee and watching Bonanza reruns?" interjected Luke. They both laughed but then silence returned as they both sipped at their coffee. You could see them beginning to relax, not that they hadn't been relaxed before, but their shoulders fell and their breathing eased. Luke closed his eyes for a moment as the warmth of the coffee spread through his body, making him feel much more comfortable and awake.

"Are there any creamers?" Reid asked, glancing uncertainly at his drink and then around the table. Luke looked down at the table, too. They spied the small bowl, tucked behind the other two mugs, at the same time, both reaching out. Their hands barely touched, Reid managed to actually grab a few creamers and Luke's hand retreating. Reid didn't seem phased at all but Luke on the other hand was turning red again, and this time Reid noticed.


	10. Chapter 10

Reid watched Luke for a moment, their eyes locked. It was clear that Reid was far more at ease than Luke was, and he knew that meant he would have to take the initiative. He turned his eyes away after a few moments, setting his mug and the creamers on the table. He then reached out and casually pulled Luke's mug from his hands. Luke's eyes followed the mug momentarily before shooting back up to Reid's face, wide with anticipation.

At first he decided to just test the waters, stepping closer and reaching for Luke's hand. His finger's brushed Luke's gently and they both glanced down, their fingers loosely intertwined. When he looked up, Reid's face was almost blank but his eyes were glowing with the same anticipation as Luke's. He held up his free hand, his fingertips grazing Luke's cheek. Luke inhaled sharply, eyes meeting Reid's and locking on. Instinctively they both moved closer. Reid's hand fully cupped Luke's face, and finally he moved in.

Their lips barely brushed against each other at first. Reid didn't want to scare Luke away after all and knew that moving too quickly with someone in Luke's position would certainly do just that. He pulled away long enough to gage a reaction, but much to his surprise Luke didn't give him much time to do that before he was being pulled back in.

It was instantly clear that there was something here, something neither of them could explain even if they wanted to. Their hands began to tug at each other, pulling at each other's shirts and getting lost in the other's hair. What started out as slow and mild quickly intensified. The heat was building rapidly and neither seemed to have any intention of slowing down. Reid wrapped an arm tightly around Luke's slim waist, his other hand still cupping his face and holding him close. He spun them a little so that Luke's back was to the wall, pinning the blond in place. At this point his let his hand roam. One arm was against the wall at Luke's side to help keep him in place, the other traveling slowly up his arm, across his shoulders, over his chest, and down his sides. Reid gripped Luke's hip, pulling the lower half of their bodies together. He heard Luke moan into the kiss, which only encouraged him. His hand wandered around to the front of Luke's jeans and when he felt the boy squirm, he grinned. Against what he was sure Luke was expecting his hand wandered up, fingers gripping the hem of his shirt and tugging urgently.

Luke took a bit of control, though, and pushed them away from the wall and steering them toward the center of the room. His hands wandered over Reid's chest, finding the top button of his shirt and quickly undoing it. Reid's hands slipped beneath the fabric of Luke's shirt, who savored the feeling of warm hands roaming his skin. Reid's fingers trailed over every inch of his chest that they could, wandering further and further up the fabric. Luke broke the kiss long enough for Reid to get a hold of his shirt and pull it over his head. As soon as the article was discarded on the floor Luke brought his mouth crashing down on Reid's once more, his hands still fumbling with the remaining buttons.

Reid decided to help, after all he had no desire to keep the damn thing on either. His shirt had been tucked in but he pulled it out, undoing the bottom buttons for Luke and their hands meeting about halfway up his chest. They tangled together briefly before working together to relieve Reid of the confining garment.

Both shirtless, Reid took hold of Luke's waist, breaking the kiss and forcing him to look him in the eyes. For a moment he wondered if he was still breathing, watching that beautiful face stare back at him with desire. He steered them backward, eyes still locked as he slowly lowered Luke onto the bed. Lips still apart but eyes locked together, they moved back so that they were fully on the bed, Luke with his back to the blankets and Reid overtop of him. Reid adjusted himself a bit, one knee between Luke's legs, and slowly lowered himself so that their bare chests were almost touching. Their mouths lingered less than an inch apart. Reid strategically brought his knee forward, pressing it suggestively between Luke's legs. Luke's eyes fell shut instantly and he continued to squirm, making more of those soft noises that Reid loved to hear. One hand gripped Luke's hip, the other being used to hold Reid up. He held the other man in place as he gently pressed he knee against him. Luke moaned even louder and Reid knew he couldn't take it anymore. As much as he loved the sounds coming from that pretty little mouth, he knew he'd rather see it bruised. His lips attacked Luke's, pressing hungrily against his mouth and tongue demanding entrance.

Luke was just as eager it seemed, holding onto Reid's waist and pulling him close, nails gently raking over his skin. This time Reid moaned into the kiss. Both of his hands wandered down to the front of Luke's jeans and began to unbutton and unzip them. Luke wriggled beneath him, hips pressing upward automatically. It was then that Luke broke the kiss, hands grabbing at Reid's.

"Wait," he said breathlessly. Reid didn't say anything or try to do anything further. Sadly, he'd half expected this. He continued to hover over Luke, watching the blonde's distraught face. Luke was panting but his body relaxed into the blankets, a hand coming to hold the sweaty hair out of his face.

When he didn't say anything further Reid was able to take the hint. He crawled off of Luke, off the bed, and toward his shirt that lay with Luke's on the floor. Luke redid his pants and sat up, watching as Reid, his back to Luke, pulled on his shirt.

"Reid…" Luke began sadly. Reid turned to him, face forlorn as he fixed his collar and began buttoning his shirt.

"You don't have to say anything, Luke," said Reid, his tone unreadable. Luke continued to frown, scooting off the bed as well. He scooped up his own shirt and pulled it on awkwardly, watching as Reid picked up his jacket. Luke found himself in an immense state of confusion, unsure which he regretted more; letting things go so far, or letting them stop.

"I should go," said Reid. Luke stared at him desperately but said nothing. Reid nodded and turned away, heading to the door.

Luke followed him in silence. Just as he was about to leave Reid turned back to Luke, who was standing right in front of him. Reid could see the hurt and confusion that was so plainly etched into his face. He forced a smile, reaching out and cupping Luke's face.

"It's alright, Luke," he said sincerely. Luke was amazed when Reid leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. When he pulled away Luke felt himself wanting more, his lips feeling cold and barren without Reid's. Again Reid forced a sad smile before opening the door and stepping through, gently closing it behind him.

Neither of them slept well that night. Lying there in that bed Luke could still feel Reid against him. Reid felt similarly, longing for the feeling of Luke's hotel bed versus his own, which was actually quite a big deal as he generally loathed hotel beds. He forced himself to sleep, knowing he had a long day ahead of him. As he drifted away he found himself hoping that Luke would get some sleep, too.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Luke didn't have to wake nearly as early as he had two weeks ago. He took his time showering, moving emotionlessly through the room as he dressed and gathered his papers. He was the first one in the meeting room, his paperwork laid out before him and he was going over some things before Mark and the others arrived. Once they did they went over the final numbers and began signing things. After everything had been squared away it was time for pictures. Luke always hated this part but he was able to genuinely smile and stand there with the other men, sometimes shaking their hands. By mid afternoon everything was settled and Luke was able to return to his room. He did so, but only long enough to change into swim trunks, deciding he needed a distraction. He ended up at the pool, swimming more laps than he had in years in an attempt to keep his mind off of Reid.

Across town at the hospital Reid was having a busy day of his own. He had a major surgery early that afternoon and had been awake hours before Luke. He found himself thinking about the blond for a good portion of the morning, focusing on his rounds but picturing Luke in his head as he wandered between rooms. When it came time for surgery he forced himself to focus, pushing any thoughts of Luke aside as he scrubbed and took a final look at his notes.

Evening came and the six hour surgery had gone off without a hitch. The patient was in recovery and Reid was cleaning up and changing into fresh scrubs in the doctor's lounge. A colleague came in and congratulated him on another success and while Reid smiled with appreciation, he found himself again thinking back to the night before. Now that he was done for the day he knew he had nothing to distract him from Luke, but even as he somberly drove him, a part of him wondered if he even wanted to be distracted in the first place.

Reid lived in a condo just outside the city. He could see the tall buildings and bright lights from his back porch but the air here was much cleaner and the stars were more visible. It was perfect for him, allowing him to remain close to his work and the city he'd grown attached to, but also giving him the freedom to get away. He pulled up into the small lot used by the four residents in his particular building, trying to remember each turn he had made during the drive but realizing that he'd sort of been on autopilot. He sighed as he stepped out of the car and came toward his door.

As he did he realized that there was someone sitting on his front step. Coming closer, he realized that someone was Luke.

When Luke saw him approach he stood up quickly, his eyes wide and hands awkwardly at his side.

"Luke?"

"Yeah," Luke began with a nervous smile. "I'm sorry to just show up like this… I tried to call you but it went straight to voicemail," he explained.

Reid just stared at first but finally blinked, hands patting his pockets before pulling out his phone.

"Oh," he said softly. "I turn it off during surgery, I must have forgotten to turn it back on." Silence. "Would you like to come in?" he offered carefully. Luke's mouth twitched, but he finally said yes. Reid led them inside, turning on the lights as he moved through the small condo. Just as Reid had done at the hotel, Luke began to look around, but he was much more eager about taking in the details, wanting to understand Reid more by learning about the place he lived.

It was a simple place, modern with clean lines and an open floor plan. They walked into the living room, the kitchen being just off to the left, separated by a countertop and some cupboards that hung from the ceiling. Straight ahead were three doors, all open and allowing Luke a glimpse inside. One was a basic but spacious bathroom. The other was a small room Luke assumed was intended as a second or guest bedroom, but he guessed from the desk and bookshelves that Reid was using it as his office. The last door, against the right wall, was only partially open and Luke saw a dresser and full mirror, a bed in the reflection. He looked away immediately, not trusting himself to imagine the details of Reid's bedroom.

Reid was over at the kitchen counter, dropping his keys in a bowl and laying his jacket down. Luke stood near the door, hands in his pockets and trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Just give me a few minutes to change," said Reid. Luke nodded and watched as the curly haired man disappeared into his room, the door closing behind him.

Five minutes later Reid was making coffee and Luke was sitting at the small table in the in between area Reid used as a makeshift dining space. With one mug in each hand Reid came to the table and sat down, handing Luke his mug.

"Thanks," said Luke.

Reid forced a smile. "So why are you here, Luke?" he asked. Luke shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure," he said honestly. Reid took a sip of his coffee, hoping it would help to remove the bags he knew were forming under his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you, I guess."

"About what?"

"About last night."

Reid looked up, glad in a way that Luke didn't seem embarrassed and that he wasn't beating around the bush.

"I already told you, Luke, you don't have to say anything," Reid insisted, but Luke interrupted.

"Just listen. Please." Reid pressed his lips together and nodded for Luke to continue. "I'm sorry that I let things get out of hand like that," he began, and Reid winced. "But not for the reasons you think." This had Reid's curiosity but he tried not to show it, again hiding behind his mug. "I wasn't ready, but I tried to convince myself that I was, so I let things go further than I should have. It wasn't fair to you, and I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, Luke."

"No, it's not, Reid… I know I gave you the wrong impression last night. I didn't push you away because I didn't want you," Luke explained, his voice barely a whisper in the end. "Because honestly, I do want you, Reid, more than I've wanted anyone in a long time, and I think that sort of freaked me out when I realized it."

Reid said nothing, though he forced himself to meet Luke's eyes. He saw the utter confusion on the blonde's face and knew he wasn't going to be able to just stay quiet, only uttering words of dismissal and forgiveness. He could tell that Luke was unsure about where they stood and about what he felt.

"Noah was the first guy I ever fell in love with. Before him, I wasn't sure if I'd ever find something like that. I guess I just feel like I was so lucky to find that once, that I'm afraid it's not possible to find it again."

Reid sighed.

"I understand, Luke. Trust me," Reid said with a nervous laugh. He scratched the side of his face, fully aware that he was imitating Luke. He stared down at his coffee, his slight smile fading as the memories came flooding back. "I was in love once, back in college."

Luke stared at him, amazed by his confession and anxious to hear more.

"We met at a party my sophomore year through some mutual friends. We were together for… god, four years? After graduation we went to separate schools but somehow we made it work for another two years before things went down hill. I was visiting him for the weekend when he told me that he'd fallen for someone else. I didn't even bother to hear the details before I caught the next flight out of there."

Reid stopped. Luke knew he didn't want to say more, and also knew that he didn't have to. While Reid's story didn't necessarily make Luke's situation any different let alone easier to comprehend, it was still comforting to know that Reid understood where he was coming from. Reid looked up to see the way Luke was watching him, and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't share that so you'd feel sorry for me, Luke," he said evenly. "I just want you to know that I mean it when I say I understand where you're at. It took me a long time before I was alright with just going out with another guy. You're still grieving over your relationship, I get that. And about last night, I didn't mean to pressure you into anything."

Luke's face softened. He was drinking up the honesty and sincere concern in Reid's words, feeling somehow honored that he was seeing this side of him. Compared to the cold, snappy man he'd met at the bar two weeks ago, Reid almost seemed like a different person. Luke enjoyed the contradicting sides of him, though, finding that they complimented each other in the most unique way. Carefully, he smiled.

"Thanks, Reid," was all he said. He reached across the table for Reid's hand, which the brunette gave to him willingly.


	12. Chapter 12

The sounds of the city weren't heard here and the condo was peacefully quiet. The two men sat beside each other at the table, casually drinking their coffee and talking deeply about their pasts and relationships in general. Neither offered up more than they were comfortable sharing and there was a mutual understanding not to press for more information. They mostly talked vaguely, discussing how certain things impacted them or how they got to be where they were now.

Some time later they found themselves sitting on the couch watching some crime show. They watched with mild interest, talking about the show, criticizing the other's predictions, making fun of the commercials and occasionally ignoring the TV all together to share a quick kiss. Most of the evening they sat with Reid's arm around Luke's shoulders, fingers soothingly running through his hair. His other hand held Luke's.

Luke eventually fell asleep against Reid, which the older man didn't mind at all. Sleep finally began to creep into him as well; it was after midnight and Reid debated for a few minutes if he should wake Luke or not. In the end he decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Hey," he whispered, gently squeezing Luke's shoulder. Luke stirred peacefully before finally gazing up at Reid with hazy eyes. Reid laughed a bit. "It's getting late."

Ten minutes later they were standing in the living room, waiting for Luke's car to arrive. Reid teased him about having a private car in the first place but it was mostly mild, both of them too tired for their usual fun and games.

"I'd say you could just crash here, but maybe we shouldn't push our luck," said Reid. Luke grudgingly agreed. A few minutes later headlights beamed through the front blinds. Reid walked Luke to the door and opened it for him.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Reid asked anxiously.

"Around two. Why?" asked Luke.

Reid let out an airy laugh, looking down and shaking his head. It was obvious he wasn't use to doing this.

"I make French toast every Sunday morning, picked it up from my mom or something," he said, trying to ignore the smile on Luke's face. "If you want you can come over before your flight." He watched Luke's face, amazed by his own nervousness. What was wrong with him?

"That sounds great," said Luke happily, biting his lip. Reid's face lit up with a simple smile.

"Great. Does ten o'clock work?"

"You call that morning?" Luke laughed.

"What? Sunday is my only day to sleep in, and trust me, I take advantage." They laughed together, still lingering in the doorway. When the soft laughter subsided, Luke boldly stepped forward, cupping Reid's cheek and kissing him softly. Reid pressed his lips back, disappointed when it ended so quickly. They smiled and Luke stepped out, waving before he got into the car. Reid watched as it drove away, trying to ignore how much he hated to see Luke go.

Sitting at his table and finishing the coffee from earlier that he'd just pulled out of the microwave, Reid ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long sigh.

"What the hell are you doing, Reid?" he asked himself out loud. He went to be a short while later and for once found it difficult to fall asleep. Unsuccessfully he tried to logically sort things out in his mind, tossing and turning for nearly an hour before exhaustion took hold.


	13. Chapter 13

When Luke woke up the next morning he immediately sensed the knots in his stomach, but for once, they were welcomed. They weren't painful knots, in fact, Luke wondered if maybe this was butterflies. He hadn't felt such a sensation in so long he barely recognized it, but as he moved through the hotel room, hastily repacking his things and getting dressed, he began to remember the feeling more and more.

Just before ten his car pulled up to Reid's place. He left his luggage in the trunk, taking only his cell phone before anxiously approaching the door. He could hear the car drive off but that didn't deter his focus from waiting on Reid. A moment later a tired but happy Reid answered the door. He was wearing sweat pants and a white shirt that hugged his slender frame. Luke smiled widely, stepping inside.

"You're early," Reid teased, walking toward the kitchen.

"Only by five minutes," Luke clarified, following him. He offered to help Reid, who had already started on breakfast, but the older man insisted that he wanted to do it himself. Luke wondered if he was just picky or if he was trying to be impressive. The idea made him smile as he leaned back on the counter, staying out of Reid's way but still wanting to be close.

Luke watched and Reid moved through the kitchen, seeming completely at ease, as though making this meal was second nature. Something told Luke that it was, which made sense seeing as he claimed to make it every Sunday. Luke dipped his finger in the egg batter only to have Reid hit his hand. Luke laughed, licking the batter off his finger like a five year old. Reid rolled his eyes and went back to cooking.

By the time Reid was done the house smelled amazing and Luke could feel his stomach flip with desire. He decided to make himself useful, searching for the glasses and pouring them both orange juice and sitting them on the table. Then he pulled out some plates for Reid, who simply smiled in appreciation. When Reid came over with the plate of French toast in hand, the table was completely set and Luke was waiting with a smile.

"Bon appetit," grinned Reid.

Luke had to admit, Reid wasn't kidding when he said he made the best French toast. He couldn't remember eating _real_ French toast since he was a kid. Reid was mostly silent as he ate, watching Luke with amusement.

"This is amazing, Reid," Luke said exasperatedly. Reid simply smiled, but Luke knew he was flattered.

They took their time eating and it was almost noon when they started cleaning up. Reid had just finished rinsing off their plates when he turned around, startled to find Luke standing so close behind him.

Luke said nothing, just reaching for Reid's hand the way Reid had done in his room two days ago. Reid gulped, feeling his face tighten and burn. He had been caught off guard and wasn't able to prepare himself to play along, so this time Luke could see the real emotions on his face. The nervousness, the anxiety, the desire.

"What are you doing, Luke?" Reid barely managed to whisper. Luke smiled, though it was a far more seductive smile than Reid had ever seen on the boy. Stepping close, Luke pressed him back against counter and kissed him hard on the mouth. Reid responded immediately, lips moving against Luke's and his hands finding Luke's hip and neck, holding him close. Things barely had a chance to heat up, though, before Reid was breaking away.

"Hold on, Luke," he said. Luke stared in disbelief. Reid sighed. "Look," he began softly, taking Luke's hands. "It's not that I don't want this, but don't you think it's a bit soon to try this again?"

Luke frowned and moved away, but Reid reached for him and held him close.

"You're right," Luke admitted, closing his eyes and shaking his head, his face turning red. Reid brushed a hand over his burning cheek and laughed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he said in a mocking tone, which only made Luke turn even more red. He did laugh, though, and the awkwardness quickly faded.

"I'm sorry, I know that was stupid of me," began Luke. Reid shut him before he could say more with a brief kiss.

"I'll make you a deal," started Reid in a husky, low voice, wrapping his arms possessively around Luke's waist. "Next time you're down here, I'll invite you over for breakfast or lunch or dinner or whatever, and if you try to seduce me again, I promise I won't try to stop you," he winked. Luke laughed.

"Sounds like a pretty good deal to me," he replied in a similar tone to Reid's. They kissed again, allowing it to linger before breaking apart and returning to cleaning up breakfast.

As the clock signaled that it was one o'clock they knew it was time for Luke to get going. His car was supposed to arrive just after one, giving them only a few more minutes together. They'd taken to the back porch, a simple cemented area out back with a small table, a few chairs and a grill, and were drinking coffee again as the afternoon sun scattered light on the ground through the trees.

Luke was tempted to mention the time but he knew that there was no point. They both knew what time it was and what that time meant, and he preferred to acknowledge it in silence, fearing that saying it out loud would somehow give it even more unwanted finality.

"So you're all wrapped up with business down here, huh?" asked Reid, staring out over his small lawn and brining his mug to his lips.

Luke nodded sadly. "Yeah. We finished everything yesterday, so there's really nothing more I can do down here," he explained. Reid nodded. Luke understood his silence, frowning down at his mug. No more business trips meant that he didn't have an excuse to spend the weekend in Dallas, to spend the weekend with Reid. Silence loomed overhead and Luke could feel the minutes ticking away ominously, tensely waiting for the sound of a car horn.

Reid was still staying nothing, staring at nothing. The quiet was only broken when that fateful sound finally pierced the air. Luke jumped a little and they both looked over their shoulders into the house. Slowly Reid stood and Luke followed suit. He knew he could make his flight wait for him, it was _his_ plane after all, but he had dinner plans tonight with the family for one, and he also wasn't sure how Reid would feel about him trying to stay longer than planned. Awkwardly the two men carried their mugs into the house. Reid took Luke's mug and rinsed them both out in the sink, setting them aside. Luke wandered toward the door. He almost wished he had brought his bags inside with him; collecting them up would have given him something to do.

He was joined momentarily by Reid, who seemed peaceful, almost nonchalant. Luke hated to think he was the only one worried about this goodbye. A part of him knew that Reid was just as unhappy as he was, but Luke wished that for once Reid would allow himself to let that show. Then again, that wouldn't fit the Reid Luke knew and… adored.

They walked to the door, Reid opening it for him and standing to the side. Luke turned to him and they both naturally leaned in for a quick kiss as though they'd done this a hundred times. Luke smiled sadly, and amazingly so did Reid. Finally Luke could see the dissatisfaction in the other man's face, but it only made things harder.

"I'll call you this week, if that's okay. Maybe we can work something out," Luke shrugged, trying to be hopeful but lacking obvious optimism.

Reid nodded. "Sounds good," he said simply. Luke went to turn away, but Reid grabbed his hand. He didn't pull Luke back, just holding it and staring at him for a moment. Luke squeezed his hand and smiled knowingly. Reid also smiled, giving Luke more faith, before they finally let go and Luke walked to the car.

The plane ride home was not nearly as enjoyable and relaxing as it had been the first time. Just as on the way down, Luke found himself trapped in endless circles of thought, trying to sort things out in his head. He forced himself to finally sleep, though it was hardly peaceful and he awoke feeling tense and even more frustrated than before. As soon as he arrived he drove to the farm house for dinner, hoping that his father and Grandma Emma would be kind enough to listen this time when he asked them not to pry.


	14. Chapter 14

Nearly two weeks went by before Luke and Reid's unintentional game of phone tag led to a real conversation. Luke was near giving up, wondering if the universe was trying to tell him something. Every time he had a chance to call, Reid was working. Even on the evenings he knew Reid should be home, he would always call and get his voicemail. Sometimes Reid would text him far into the night hours, just briefly explaining that he'd been called in for an emergency, sorry he couldn't answer.

Likewise, Reid found that his scheduled must have been the exact opposite of Luke's, for it seemed Luke was always in a meeting or doing a family dinner or something that made it impossible for them to talk when he actually had time. It was driving him crazy, as much as he would never admit it. A lot could happen in two weeks and he wanted, no, needed to get a grip on where they stood. They hadn't even had a chance to discuss Luke's conversation with Noah, which Reid knew played a big role in his life right now, as much as he hated it. He wasn't too worried, Luke was still calling and texting him after all, but he was anxious and hated waiting.

It was Saturday night and Luke had taken the day off. Reid had gotten out early and was enjoying some pizza and watching the news when his phone buzzed. He nearly jumped on the thing, another fact he would never admit to, answering it hastily.

"Hello?" he breathed hard into the phone.

"Reid?" answered Luke, sounding surprised. Reid laughed and Luke relaxed. "Hey, wow, I finally managed to catch you. Are you busy?"

"No, no, just eating dinner. I assume you're not busy either?" he asked, standing up and walking across the room. He was too anxious to sit still.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty quiet day," said Luke. "It's good to hear you."

Reid smiled against the phone. Luke wasn't hear to physically see him, so he figured there was no harm in letting go a bit. "Good to hear you, too."

On the other end Luke was lighting up as well.

"How have things been? I know it's been pretty busy for you," said Luke.

"Yeah, it's been a little out there," Reid sighed. "We just got a new chief of staff so it's been a bit of a nightmare."

"Ouch. What's he like?"

"I don't know, haven't hardly talked to him," he shrugged. "He's not much different from our last chief of staff. Maybe a bit more OCD, though that might just be because he's new. I know it's driving the nurses crazy, which in turn makes things harder on the rest of us."

"Yeah, I bet."

Pause.

"So what about you, Mr. Philanthropist? Save anymore needy children this week?" Reid said almost playfully, his usual sarcasm sneaking in. Luke laughed.

"It's actually been kind of quiet at the foundation. We had some issues with filing last week, that's why I was in meetings so much, but no, we haven't really started anything new."

"Sounds… fun?"

"Oh yeah, loads," Luke laughed.

A few more minutes of small talk finally evolved and Reid decided he might as well get it over with.

"So how did your talk with Noah go?"

Luke sighed. He didn't seem surprised by the question, but he didn't sound happy, either.

"I saw him last Monday," Luke began. He had been standing in the kitchen at the farm house, but now he sat down. Likewise, Reid sat at the kitchen table, leaning on his elbow. If they had been sitting together they would have been near mirror images of the other. Luke sighed heavily, and Reid frowned. "I don't know, I feel like we didn't get anywhere, at least not anywhere new. It started out all right, I guess, a bit awkward but that's to be expected. He told me that he knew we couldn't just jump back into things but that he wanted to start over." Reid would have been worried by this statement, if it weren't for the annoyance in Luke's voice. Again the younger man sighed into the phone.

"What did you say to that?" Reid asked carefully, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I told him I didn't think I could do that," Luke said honestly and plainly, surprising Reid greatly. "I told him that, after everything, I was tired of being thrown around and pushed away. I told him that I'd forced myself to let him go, to move on, and that it wasn't fair of him to ask me to go back after going through all of that."

"And what did he say?"

Another sigh. "He asked me if I was seeing someone else."

Reid was silent, feeling his chest tighten. He wondered what Luke had answered, but as before, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"What did you say?" said Reid, not caring if he was asking the same thing over and over gain. He could hear Luke's breathing catch on the other end.

"Well," Luke began nervously, clutching the phone tighter. He was actually glad he wasn't doing this in person. "I told him no," he started. Reid's heart clenched, though he wasn't completely sure why. "But I did tell him that I'd met someone, someone that I think I might want to move on with."

Reid practically stopped breathing at this point, falling into his chair with a blissful smile on his face and feeling like a fool. God he was glad that no one was there to see him like this. He couldn't find coherent words to answer, so Luke took the silence as encouragement to continue.

"I do mean that, Reid. I know the distance makes things complicated, but… if you want to, that is, I'd like to see where this goes," he said shakily. Still Reid was silent. Luke panicked. "I don't mean for that to sound so heavy or anything, I mean, I'm not asking you to tie yourself down to me or something," he started quickly, stumbling over his words.

"Luke, Luke," Reid said a few times before finally grabbing the boy's attention. He laughed softly and the sound made Luke's head spin. "I get it, it's alright, calm down," he teased. He paused, trying to find the right words. "I want to give this a try, too. And hey, you're the little rich boy with a plane who writes his own schedule. I guess there's no excuse not to come down here from time to time."

Luke laughed in relief, running a hand through his thick hair. "You mean that?"

"No, Luke. I'm kidding. I want nothing to do with you and hope you never return to Dallas. These sentiments should be obvious from my dozens of pathetic phone calls and late night texts messages," Reid responded sarcastically. Luke started laughing before Reid even finished.

"When is your next day off?" Luke asked suddenly. Reid leaned back, thinking for a minute.

"Next… Sunday," he answered.

"Still with the Saturday nights open, too?"

"Yep."

"Well then, I'll see you Saturday."


	15. Chapter 15

**The next two weeks dragged on though they were much more bearable than the previous two. This time Luke and Reid were constantly in contact, either texting throughout the day or sitting on the phone for hours at night. Luke finally came clean to his mother about Reid. She wasn't sure how she felt at first, but just like with Holden, she couldn't resist the sight of her son happy. While Lily still held Noah dear to her heart, and made sure Luke knew that he would always be welcome in their home and in their lives, she also understood that Luke needed to move on and openly supported him. Reid was a regular topic of conversation at the farm. While no one had met the mystery doctor pretty everyone had heard his name on Luke's lips multiple times and had come to accept him as an almost ghost-like part of Luke's life. They would ask how he was, shout hellos in the background when Luke was on the phone, and Emma had even expressed mailed Reid some of her famous meatloaf, made just for him. Reid had called Luke the night he got it, talking with his mouth full and telling Luke he was leaving him for Emma.**

**It was finally Saturday and Luke was almost embarrassed to leave his room. He could smell breakfast downstairs and knew the Emma, Holden, and possibly a few other Snyders and almost-Snyders would be waiting for him. Sure enough he came down to find his grandmother, father, as well as Jack and Carly sitting at the table drinking coffee and chatting idly. When Luke cautiously staggered down the stairs and into the room, avoiding eye contact, he could feel everyone start smiling.**

**"I hear you've got yourself a hot doctor, Luke," Carly teased. Luke let his head fall back, trying not to laugh. He looked over to see Jack and Holden were biting their lips to keep from cackling. Carly was grinning that wicked smile of hers, and Luke narrowed his eyes playfully at her.**

**"Yeah, well, we can't all marry cops," he shrugged. She smiled appreciatively, sipping her coffee. Holden laughed and Jack shook his head.**

**"When does your flight leave, sweetie?" asked Emma. Luke was pouring himself some orange juice.**

**"Five-ish," he answered.**

**"Why so late?" she asked. **

**"Well, it's a two hour flight, and Reid doesn't get off til six," he explained, shrugging. Emma nodded in understanding. The other three adults were grinning again. "I can see you, you know," Luke smirked, glancing up. **

**"Oh, give us a break, we need someone to make fun of besides ourselves," teased Jack. **

**"Why? Because it's so easy to make fun of you guys?" Luke asked casually. Jack shook his head**

**"Something like that," he grinned.**

**"We better get going, Emma," said Carly, standing and coming over to kiss Emma on the cheek. Luke looked up. "We were just here to pick up Faith, we're taking her, Liberty and Parker to Chicago for the day," Carly explained. Luke nodded. She and Jack shared their goodbyes, Carly leaving Luke with a final witty remark and a wink. Jack shooed her out, laughing and shaking his head apologetically. Luke came over to sit with his father and grandmother, smiling.**

**"So are they actually back together?" he asked almost doubtfully. **

**Holden chuckled. "Seems that way," he said, drinking his coffee. **

**"Oh, I do hope so. No ones makes that cousin of yours light up the way Carly does," said Emma sweetly. Luke smiled at her. **

**"So what are you up to until your flight?" asked Holden.**

**Luke shrugged. "Not entirely sure."**

**"Well, I'm taking Ethan to a movie a little later. Want to come? It can be our own little… Snyder Men Getaway Day," Holden laughed, as did Luke.**

**"Sure, that sounds great," he smiled.**

**They took Ethan to see 'Where The Wild Things Are', which Luke had to admit was pretty good. They grabbed lunch at Yo's afterward and by the time they returned to the farm it was going of four o'clock.**

**Luke finished packing and said his goodbyes. Ethan wasn't happy with Luke going away, not after the fun day they had, and Luke promised he'd see him tomorrow night and that he'd bring him back a surprise. This seemed to satisfy the young boy enough to let go of his brother's pant leg and allowing him to leave. He said goodbye to Holden and Emma before stopping at Lily's to say goodbye to her and Natalie. He made sure to text Faith on his way to the airport as well. **

**Some bad weather in Oklahoma gave their flight a bit of a delay but by 7:30 he was landing. He decided to rent a car this time since he wasn't on business and drove with the help of his GPS the route he was slowly but surely getting to know by heart to Reid's. He pulled up about eight, bag in hand and beaming when Reid opened the door before he'd even came up the walk. He stepped inside and dropped his bag immediately, reaching for Reid and pulling him into a tight hug. He wasn't sure what the other man would think of this at first, but as Reid's arms wrapped securely around his back, a hand lovingly over his neck, he was pretty sure Reid was just as happy to see him.**

**The embrace lasted a good many moments before they finally let go and stepped back. Reid took no time to take a hold of Luke's face, kissing him eagerly. A month apart had been torture on both of them and they weren't afraid to let that show. **


	16. Chapter 16

They continued to kiss in the doorway for a few more minutes before stepping away and laughing.

"I guess I should let you inside," joked Reid. Luke grabbed up his bag and carried it in, Reid telling him to just drop it beside the couch. As he came into the room Luke could smell something wonderful was cooking. Reid rushed around to the kitchen, grabbing a small rag off the counter and throwing it over his shoulder. He immediately opened the oven and pulled out a glass container. The smell was familiar and once he saw it Luke knew it to be a simple but always welcomed tuna casserole. He strolled around to the kitchen, laughing.

"You cooked?" he asked.

"What? I cook from time to time," replied Reid, grinning. "Especially when I know I have time to kill and nothing to kill it with."

They ate dinner on the patio, catching up and sharing stories, laughing even when it wasn't necessary. They felt silly in many ways, which at least Luke admitted freely, but that didn't matter. All they cared about was being together again, relishing in the idea of starting something real.

Luke was rummaging through Reid's cabinets while Reid was on the phone with one of his colleagues He found a box of brownie batter and without asking started on the dessert. Reid was on the phone for quite some time and when he returned to the kitchen, apologizing for the interruption, he stopped dead in his tracks, partly due to the grin on Luke's face as well as from the smell that was now filling his house.

"What are you doing?" he asked evenly. Luke laughed.

"I'm making us some dessert," he answered. Reid blinked.

"I'm surprised you found everything," he shrugged, coming into the kitchen.

The brownies were done quickly but were still too warm to cut, so they wandered into the living room, planning to at least attempt to find something to watch. Reid turned to find the remote, but as he turned the other way he saw Luke, standing close, watching him intently. He stopped looking for the remote, immediately sensing the tension. Luke didn't hesitate this time, cupping Reid's face and kissing him hard. Reid responded instantly, hands finding Luke's hips, thumbs moving over the thin fabric that separated their skin.

It started off slowly, just as the first time they'd kissed. Their breathing was staggered, shaky lips lingering apart for long moments as the desire built before tentatively pressing together again. Their fingers relearned the outline of each other's jaws, lips remembering vividly the pressure of the other's mouth, tongues reuniting and bodies once again molding perfectly together.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Snyder?" Reid whispered, his voice shaking with desire. Luke held his face, staring him in the eyes.

"That depends. Is it working?" Luke smirked, his tone soft and just as needy as Reid's. Reid couldn't help but grin, entirely too amused.

"Hell yes," he replied, hungrily claiming Luke's mouth.

When Luke knocked into the coffee table they decided that perhaps they should move things elsewhere; say, the bedroom? Reid suggested it, watching Luke closely. Luke nodded and said yes immediately. Gripping his hand tightly Reid led them into the room, not bothering with the door. As soon as they were both inside he led Luke straight to the bed. They crawled in, sitting on their knees and tugging at each other desperately. In no time at all both of their shirts were deposited on the floor. Even the shoes and socks were lost somewhere in the room, though neither could remember when exactly that happened.

Reid could feel his heart racing, most noticeably in between his hips. He raked his fingers over Luke's chest and stomach, which made the blonde's eyes roll back and close. Reid was learning quickly which buttons to push, and he loved it. His mouth trailed away from Luke's leaving wet kisses down his jaw, his neck, his collar bone, hands brushing over the sensitive skin just above the hips. Luke squirmed against him, making those noises Reid had been missing for almost two months.

Luke took a firm hold of Reid's waist, allowing himself to fall back into the bed and pulling Reid on top of him. Reid continued to kiss down Luke's chest, paying attention to his nipple and his stomach before wandering even further. He tugged a little at Luke's pants, leaving kisses along the defined start of that perfect V. Luke raised his hips, clinging to the sheets and stifling another moan. Reid's hands played over the front of Luke's jeans, and he was starting to go crazy.

Coming back over Luke, Reid claimed his lips greedily, biting and sucking and down right attacking his mouth. Luke responded with the same wild eagerness, hands pulling at Reid's hair and raking up his back.

The teasing continued before it got to a point where their tight jeans were just far too uncomfortable to keep it up. Luke sat up with Reid practically in his lap, each undoing the other's pants. They separated just long enough to shuffle out of the denim, tossing them aimlessly across the room. Their mouths connected again, but their hands continued to roam and it didn't take long for their boxers to vanish as well.

Once they were both completely naked the rushing seemed to subside. Reid hovered over Luke, kissing him hard but tenderly on the mouth, grinding their hips together. Many times one or both of them moaned loudly, only making the waiting even more unbearable. Neither wanted this to just be a quick fuck, though. Without saying it they both knew what this was; they were making love.

They stayed in bed together for hours, learning every curve and line of the other's body, discovering what spots made them squirm and what made them melt. They explored and experimented and both gave their all to the other. By the time they passed out, clinging to each other tightly beneath a single sheet, the now cold brownies on the counter were a very distant memory.


	17. Chapter 17

Luke woke the next morning to find himself alone in bed. He could smell coffee and French toast drifting in through the open door. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table; it read 9:32am. He stretched and rolled over, comfortably hugging the pillow and closing his eyes for a few more minutes. By 9:45 he finally dragged himself out of bed. He found his bag was now sitting on the floor next to the bed, and he smiled, knowing Reid must have brought it in.

He groggily wandered into the main part of the house, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was a mess but he really didn't care. Reid looked up at laughed to see Luke rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," he said happily from the kitchen, returning to his cooking.

"Morning," Luke said tiredly, coming into the kitchen behind him. "Mmm, smells good," he said softly, leaning gently against Reid's back and kissing his cheek. Reid turned his face into the kiss and smiled. "You smell good," he commented absently. Reid laughed.

"That's because I already showered. Hungry?" Reid asked. He was flipping toast in the pan with a spatula. Luke smiled.

"Starving," he said in the same groggy voice. Reid just smiled. Luke clung to him a moment longer before slowly wandering toward the fridge.

He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured himself some orange juice, smiling to see there were two containers of his favorite morning drink in there and wondering if Reid hadn't bought more on purpose. He moved to the table next, sitting down his drink.

"Need help with anything?" he asked before he sat down. Reid glanced over his shoulder.

"Could you get the table ready?" he asked easily. Luke nodded, hands in his pockets and raising his shoulders and he moved easily through the kitchen. He'd done this before and so it was second nature in a way as he pulled out plates, forks and knives and placed them on the table. He grabbed a second glass for Reid and brought one of the containers of orange juice to the table, as well as some napkins. A few minutes later, as Luke was downing the last of his first glass of orange juice, Reid walked over with the plate of French toast, dragging two pieces onto each of their plates.

They smiled at each other from across the table as they started eating, feeling like giddy school boys in a way as they would look away with red cheeks and unstoppable grins.

"Did you sleep well?" Reid asked, glancing up before turning back to his food and taking a bite. Luke quickly swallowed the bit in his mouth and nodded, looking up.

"Yeah, I did," he smirked. Reid looked up and laughed a little. "You?"

"Not too bad," he shrugged. Luke glanced at him to see he was smiling.

They continued to eat, mostly in silence, before working together to clear the table and rinse the dishes. Reid did a bit of work in his study while Luke showered and changed. They then spent a good portion of the morning lounging on the back patio, sitting together on the porch swing and talking. Around 1pm they finally moved back into the house as dark clouds threatened to open up on them, trying to figure out what to do now. They had decided to go see a movie, after much persuasion and a few teasing kisses from Luke, and were just about to head out to the car when Luke got his first taste of his least favorite sound.

The chirping was high pitched and annoying to say the least. Luke was pulling on his jacket and Reid was grabbing his keys when it started going off. He glanced down at the small device on his belt, looking almost mortified. Luke stopped moving and watched as he pulled the beeper out and read the message. When Reid looked up at him with a frown, Luke felt his heart sink.

"It's the hospital," sighed Reid. "They wouldn't call me in if it wasn't an emergency," he explained, sounding quite bitter. He was moving across the room and grabbing a small black bag from just inside his office.

Luke shrugged on his coat and stepped aside, not sure what to do.

"Should I just… wait for you here?" he asked carefully. Reid slowly walked up to him, cupping his face with one hand and kissing him sweetly.

"I don't know how long I'll be," he began, and Luke sighed. "I'll run up there, see if I can't hand it off to someone else, and I'll call you as soon as I know what's up. Okay?"

Luke managed to nod.

"I know you're flight leaves at eight… I promise that if worse comes to worse I'll be back to see you off."

Reid kissed Luke again and then was out the door. Luke stood in the doorway and watched as he drove away, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Once Reid was out of sight he closed his eyes and sighed before pathetically wandering back inside and closing the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

As promised Reid had called Luke about an hour later, explaining the situation with words Luke didn't understand but the important part was that Reid would be out of there by 4pm. True to his word, Reid arrived back at the house shortly before 4:30, and he did his best to make it up to Luke by trapping him in the bedroom for two hours.

Luke continued to come down to Dallas almost every weekend. Sometimes it would be every other weekend, in which case he would come down on Friday instead, spending the evening with Reid, wandering the city or lounging at the house while Reid worked on Saturday, and then spending Sunday together. More times than Luke cared to count, Reid's pager would go off, cutting their evening or their day short, but they made the most of the time they did have together.

Christmas was on a Friday and after spending the morning and much of the day with his family he flew down to Dallas for the night, bearing Emma's cooking and a few cards from the rest of the family. They exchanged presents as well. Luke first gave Reid earplugs, joking that he could use them to ignore his pager, before giving his real present; a biography on a famous neurologist he knew Reid admired. Reid laughed at the earplugs and genuinely appreciated the book, only mildly teasing that of course Luke would by him a piece of literature.

Reid's gift was much more simple. It was a journal with two pens, two pencils, an eraser and matching sticky notes. There was a card as well, in which he apologized for not being more creative. Luke laughed and kissed him, insisting that it was perfect. It wasn't until later that night when he got out of the shower and saw Luke sitting at the kitchen table, writing away in the journal, that Reid believed him.

Reid being Reid had worked most of the day, taking over rounds for some of his colleagues that wanted to be home for the holiday. He insisted that it was because he had nothing better to do, but Luke knew it was because Reid was a good person, regardless of what anyone else thought. By the end of the evening they were both exhausted, though, and so they cuddled in bed, only kissing for a few minutes before turning out the lights and drifting into sleep. Luke left the following afternoon but came back the next Friday, spending New Year's Eve with Reid. They kissed at midnight, having their own mini celebration with sparkling cider and funny hats that Luke had insisted upon before ringing in the new year in Reid's bed. As usual, Luke only stayed through Sunday night before once again returning home.

They continued this routine for weeks, months even. Luke had started bringing some of his work with him and would be sitting at the table going over paperwork when Reid got home on Saturday, or reading out on the patio. Once or twice Luke had come up to see Reid at work, sit with him during his lunch break, which Reid thoroughly appreciated. He would let Luke wander with him from the cafeteria to his first appointment or set of rounds before they finally had to force themselves to part, but that only made reuniting in the evening so much more enjoyable.

The Snyders were quite use to not seeing Luke on the weekends by now. Even on the weekends that Lucinda needed the jet for business of her own, Luke would fly commercial and have Reid pick him up at the airport. Lily only complained once when Luke had to leave a family picnic early, but she couldn't bring herself to be too hard on him. Luke was a happier person these last few months, and as his mother, who was she to mess with that?

"One of these times you are going to have to bring this man up here, we want to meet him," Lily insisted with a smile, motherly adjusting Luke's collar on his jacket as he went to leave. Luke laughed.

"We'll see, mom," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"I mean it," she said, hitting him playfully. He just smiled at her, waving as he left the house. She sighed as she wandered back through the living room, though. It really was becoming difficult, not knowing this man that Luke was spending every Friday through Sunday with, knowing that Reid was such a big part of her son's life, and yet not even knowing his smile or his laugh first hand. Still, she had confidence that when they were ready they would take that step, a moment she could hardly wait for.

His mother's words lingered with him during the flight to Dallas. Luke was flying on the jet again, enjoying the peace as he would be flying commercial on Sunday. The flight wasn't any longer than usual but he felt like it was dragging. He continued to think about what Lily had said as he sat alone in the jet, the sound of the engines buzzing beneath him. It was late March. They had done a mini Thanksgiving together on Friday, complete with food from Emma, spent Christmas and New Years together, both took off Valentine's Day to pretty much spend the day in bed, and now with five months under their belts, Reid still hadn't come to Oakdale to meet Luke's family. They'd talked about it vaguely and to Luke's comfort he knew that it wasn't about Reid not wanting to meet them, in fact, Luke sometimes felt that Reid was more anxious for the introductions than he was. The problem was that it was hard for them to find time, not to mention they were still technically unofficially together, and Luke was nervous to push things too fast.

Saturday came and Luke decided to visit Reid during his lunch break. Traffic was working against him, though, and so he only managed to catch the last five minutes of Reid's free time. Still, they sat and talked while Reid devoured his sandwich. Cautiously, Luke suggested the idea of coming to Oakdale, just as Reid was returning his lunch tray.

"Are you crazy? I can't take that kind of time off," Reid huffed, red in the face. Luke wondered if it was the time off that had him up in arms or what Luke had ultimately suggested.

"Fine, then just one day, Reid. We'll leave Saturday night and I'll have you home by ten on Sunday, I swear."

Luke moved closer, taking Reid's hand and pulling the slightly shorter man to him. Reid groaned in protest but not enough to keep Luke from drawing him near. Luke was smiling and Reid knew it was on purpose. He couldn't resist that smile, a fact Luke was quite savvy to. He sighed, and Luke knew that meant yes.

"Just one thing, Luke," Reid said seriously before Luke could become too excited. "Promise me this isn't about parading me around like some new boy toy, that you aren't just asking me to come with you to make your ex jealous," he frowned. Luke smiled understandingly, taking Reid's other hand and stepping close.

"Definitely not," he said in a whisper. "In fact, Noah isn't even going to be in town."

Reid watched with slightly widened eyes, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"He's showing his film at a festival on another campus. He and some of his classmates are going to be gone all weekend."

"Why do I get the feeling the timing isn't a coincidence?" asked Reid, somewhat amused.

Luke laughed. "Probably because it's not," he smiled. "And before you say it, it has nothing to do with not being able to be around you both at the same time or anything," he began hastily. "It's just that I want to be able to show you around and have you meet a few people, get to see what it's like in my corner of the world on a good day."

"And if Noah is around it won't be a good day?" inquired Reid.

"Pretty much," Luke said with a faint laugh. Reid understood and smiled as well.

"You know you're going to owe me big for this," Reid said, stepping away and pointing threateningly at Luke, who just crossed his arms and shook his head.

"I know," he smiled. Reid rolled his eyes.

"I gotta get back to work, but I'll see you tonight?" he asked casually. Luke nodded. Reid leaned in and kissed him quickly before turning away with a smile. Luke watched Reid walk away, grinning like an idiot. One of the nurses nearby was staring at him with a knowing smile, but he didn't notice.


	19. Chapter 19

When Reid returned to his condo that night he immediately wandered to the back patio to find Luke reading a book. Luke didn't have his own key but he knew where the spare was hidden. Still, Reid wasn't surprised to find him here. Again. He wasn't sure if Luke just preferred sitting outside or if he was afraid to go into Reid's house without him home. It was something they had yet to discuss and seeing him there in the light, so calm and peaceful, and feeling far too tired to worry about it himself, Reid decided that now was not the time to talk about it.

"Now what?" Reid asked bluntly, coming to sit across from Luke at the small table. Luke seemed to have a different book every time Reid saw him.

"Oh, 'What I Was' by Meg Rosoff," Luke said distractedly, glancing up at Reid for a moment before turning back to his book. Reid smiled and sighed into his seat, closing his eyes and taking the moment to relax while Luke finished his chapter. He realized, sitting there in silence, just how much of a rhythm they'd fallen into the past few months. He couldn't count how many times they had found themselves in this exact same situation. Okay, so maybe he could count them, but he really didn't care to. The point was, he knew Luke, and Luke knew him. They knew the good, the bad, the quirks and the annoying habits, and yet somehow they still found themselves here over and over again on Saturday night, sharing this silence as their day of separation came to a close, patiently waiting to transition into a night and following day together.

They made dinner together that night, taking twice as long as necessary to make spaghetti for two and with enough leftovers to last them the rest of the weekend.

"Does that mean we don't have to leave the house?" Reid had asked casually as he started to rinse the spaghetti. Luke came up to him and threw a noodle at his chest. Reid stared, trying not to look amused.

"You have to work tomorrow," Luke laughed.

"Do you always have to be such a downer?" Reid grinned.

They prepared their meals and sat together at the small dining room table, talking occasionally but silence reigned for most of the meal. Neither of them seemed to mind.

"So I'm finally going to get to try some of this world famous cooking from Grandma Emma, huh?" Reid said, still chewing. Luke rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his table manners.

"You've had her cooking before. What about Thanksgiving? And I just brought you some pie and smoked ham two weeks ago," Luke replied. Reid crinkled his nose.

"Leftovers don't count."

Luke laughed. "Alright fine, but yes, she's already planning out what to make. I'm preparing for a feast."

"A dose of heaven in hell," teased Reid, who still liked to refer to Luke's hometown as Oakhell.

A short while later Reid was doing the dishes from that evening while Luke lounged on the couch, flipping idly through the channels. Reid watched him from the kitchen, trying to imagine what Oakdale was really like. He'd seen a few pictures of the town and of Luke's family, but he knew that photos never did anything justice. He thought to the picture he had of Luke on his phone, knowing that it certainly was lacking compared to what he saw when Luke stepped off his plane each time. He wondered what they were like, what they were really like. He wanted to know more about Luke, almost desperately, and knowing that in two weeks time he would finally have that chance absolutely thrilled him.

Even if he didn't let it show.

That evening they curled up in bed, watching an old black and white film. Well, Reid was watching it. Luke was cuddled beside him reading his book. Occasionally Reid would poke Luke's glasses, causing the blond to laugh, and would kiss him softly before they fell back into silence. A little after midnight they decided to get some sleep. Somehow they both seemed to know that wouldn't happen for a while, though, as they moved under the sheets. They laid close to each other, legs tangled together as always, fingers absently picking at the other's. Even in the darkness they could see each other, sense the other's eyes on them and feel their warm breath on their face.

"So do you actually want to come to Oakdale?" Luke whispered in the dark. He was laying against Reid, who was idly stroking Luke's messy hair.

"Do you think I would have agreed if I didn't want to go?" asked Reid. Luke smiled.

"True," he answered simply. Reid kissed Luke's hair and sighed.

"Alright, so meeting the boyfriend's parents isn't exactly my favorite occasion," Reid began with a soft laugh. "But I know this is important to you, and honestly, I'm curious about where you come from. Maybe if I spend some time in your hometown with your family and friends, I'll be able to figure you out a bit more."

Luke smiled into Reid, kissing his bare chest. He realized silently that Reid had referred to him as his boyfriend. It was the first time either of them had used that word. He moved closer, reaching up and kissing along Reid's shoulders, his neck, then his jaw and cheek, before lightly capturing his mouth.

It wasn't really planned. After all, they'd shared plenty of evenings by now where they did behave and simply slept through the night side by side. Tonight, though, there was something buzzing between them and it was impossible for either to ignore. They weren't sure if it was because of their new plans to visit Oakdale or not, but whatever it wasn't, it was undeniable.

Reid rolled on top of Luke, his lips burning passionately against the blonde's. They held each other and urged the other closer, hands brushing over hips and pressing their bodies together. They spent the next few hours making love before finally passing out together in the bed, waking the next morning only as the sunlight filtered in through the bedroom window.


	20. Chapter 20

The original plan was that Luke would fly down on Friday night and he and Reid would fly to Oakdale together on Saturday. However, plans rarely seemed to work well for them and Luke was almost shaking when he called Reid to let him know that he wouldn't be able to fly down. At first Reid had nearly panicked, listening as Luke tried to calmly explain that there were some family issues, something about his father leaving town.

"Bad dad?" Reid asked simply. Luke laughed, glad to hear that Reid still had his humor.

"_Damian_, but yes. I don't even know what happened but my dad, Holden," he clarified, "is basically on the rampage so he's leaving town and going back to Malta. I have to go with him to Chicago tomorrow to figure out some legal stuff about taking over the Oakdale docks while he's gone," said Luke.

"Sounds like a party," said Reid, and Luke could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm really sorry…" Luke trailed off. On the other end, Reid forced a smile.

"It's okay, Luke," he said soothingly. "What does that mean for this weekend, though?"

"Well, I'm sending the jet down and it'll be ready to go whenever you are tomorrow night. I won't be back til late so I might not be able to meet you. My cousin-in-law, Katie, will be there to get you, though."

"Ah-ha," said Reid. Luke laughed.

"You'll like Katie, she's really great, I promise," said Luke happily.

"I better get to bend the house rules after this," Reid practically pouted. Luke laughed. Emma had made it quite clear that since Luke was still living at the farm house, that he and Reid would have to stay in separate rooms for the night.

"I was already planning to bend them anyway," said Luke teasingly. Reid grinned.

"Good answer."

As promised Reid arrived at the small airport just outside of town where his car was parked for him and he was awkwardly escorted to a small but pristine jet. He was greeted by the pilot with a firm handshake and the promise of a good flight. Reid flashed a fake smile before boarding, sighing with relief to find that there weren't any servants or something that would be sitting with him and asking if he wanted more champagne. He grinned at the thought and texted Luke.

_'I'm about five minutes from trusting this hunk of metal to deliver me safely to Oakhell. If we crash and die, I've left a note at the house informing my family that they should sue you.'_

_'I've traveled on that jet more times than I can count, don't be such a baby. I'll see you in a few hours. Have a good flight. xo.'_

Two hours later, after a beer and a sandwich and failed attempts at sleeping, they were landing. Reid felt his chest tighten as he got off the plane, clutching his bag tightly to the point that his knuckles were visibly whiter than the rest of this hand. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he told himself. Reid didn't have a lot of time to wallow in that fear, though, before a smiling blond woman practically came skipping toward him.

"Reid Oliver?" she asked, still smiling and making him nervous again.

"Uh, yes?" he answered, looking around awkwardly. The woman held out her hand.

"I'm Katie, Katie Snyder," she smiled. Reid shook it cautiously, comforted by the last name but that was about it. Katie laughed.

"Luke told you I was picking you up, right?" she asked. Reid nodded. "Good! The car is just out front, this way."

Reid was glad that Katie seemed to be fairly sane. He hadn't heard much about her from Luke, though she was sure to explain her story to him on the ride into town. By the time they arrived at a little shopping area called Olde Town, Reid knew her maiden name, the first and middle name, as well as the birth date, weight, and length of her son, as well as the fact that she had been married to Luke's father's cousin before he died a few months back. Reid did his best not to poke too much fun, though he couldn't help but let a few snide remarks get through. Much to his surprise, Katie took the near insults like a champ, even laughing and agreeing with him. She took him to a coffee shop called Java and they enjoyed a cup or two while talking at one of the back tables. Amazingly Reid found himself smiling and laughing, enjoying the conversation with Katie. He was quickly becoming quite fond of her and his earlier worries about having to spend time with someone other than Luke for a few hours had worn away entirely.

Around nine thirty Luke finally wandered in. Reid stood and they hugged each other tightly before sharing a chaste kiss. They sat down and Luke smiled at his cousin.

"Thanks, Katie," he said happily, holding Reid's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. We've been having a good time," she smiled. Luke looked to Reid, who was smiling back at Katie. No words could describe how happy that moment made him.

Katie had to get home to Jacob, whom Henry was currently babysitting, and so the two men decided to head over to the Snyder farm. When they arrived, both nervous as can be, Luke looked over the cars to prepare himself for who Reid would be facing. It was late and so when he didn't see his mother's car he wasn't surprised, figuring she had taken the other kids home. However, as they walked into the kitchen, he was caught off guard by the party-like gathering before them.

Emma, Holden, Lily and Faith were all sitting at the table talking. Jack was by the sink and Carly was leaning on the counter nearby. He could hear Meg singing a lullaby in the other room and knew that she was there with Eliza, a common sound in a world where Meg had never had a breakdown. Luke stopped in the doorway, eyes wide. Reid stood behind him, also quite shocked, and did his best to keep a straight face. He felt Luke's fingers tighten around his own, and realized he wasn't breathing.

"There you are!" Lily exclaimed happily, standing up and moving toward them. She hugged Luke eagerly. "We were wondering what was taking you guys so long," she smiled.

"Um, we were with Katie?" Luke said uncertainly. Lily didn't seem to hear him. She was already moving around him and wrapping her arms awkwardly around Reid. Luke stepped back and watched, trying not to laugh as Reid's eyes widened with terror, not hugging her back.

"It's so good to finally meet you," she said, holding Reid by the shoulders now before looking around the room. "I'm Lily, Luke's mother."

"Hi? Er, it's nice to meet you," said Reid, staring at Luke for help and glaring when he saw the blond just standing there, fist to his mouth and trying not to crack up.

Emma shooed everyone away long enough for them to get in the door before the introductions continued. The group forced the two men to sit and talk for a while, asking Reid about his work and about Dallas and Luke his flight and what he thought of Oakdale so far. He did his best to answer, though he never tried to be more personable than he really was. Luke sat with him, holding his hand and smiling. Even though Luke winced a few times at the dry and sometimes sarcastic answers, he knew that Reid's unique social skills were part of what he adored about him. Occasionally Reid's words would cause the others to stare uncertainly, but they quickly got use to his ways. It started with a few awkward laughs from Jack, who seemed to pick up on Reid's mannerisms the quickest, but eventually everyone was just brushing off Reid's cold exterior. They weren't necessarily amused, but they realized that this was just how Reid was, and Luke had after all warned them about this, so it wasn't their place to criticize.

Around midnight the two were finally allowed to get some sleep. Emma discreetly made sure to remind them that they were in separate rooms, showing Reid to his and pointing out where the extra blankets and towels were. They sat in their rooms, texting as they changed and settled in for the night, listening each time the door opened and more guests would leave. Finally all was silent. Luke heard the floorboards distinctly creek at the end of the hall, signaling that Holden was in bed. Emma's room was downstairs, as was Meg and Eliza's.

_'So am I allowed to sneak over yet?'_ Luke texted Reid, laying on his back on the bed. Reid never texted back, but instead, Luke heard the door handle to his room wobble a few minutes later and quietly, Reid slipped in.

They held each other in Luke's bed for quite some time, finally having a chance to talk alone. Reid gushed about Emma and how she was everything he imagined she would be, including how her kitchen smelled like cookies. Reid seemed to think that the rest of his family was a little over the top, at least the women were, and this made Luke laugh. Around two o'clock they curled up and decided to get some sleep. Reid breathed in the smell of Luke in his own room, unable to fully believe he was here.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Reid woke to the smell of eggs, sausage, bacon, and a delicious medley of other breakfast foods. He rolled over to find that Luke wasn't there, looking up with tired eyes to see the blond pulling on a t-shirt across the room.

"Now that smells amazing," Reid sighed into Luke's pillow. Luke laughed.

"I told you, Grandma Emma is the best. She promised to make French toast, too," Luke winked, coming over to sit on the bed. Reid moved closer, wrapping his arms around Luke's hips and resting his head on his knee. Luke laughed, rubbing Reid's back soothingly. Five minutes later Reid finally dragged himself out of bed, only to stare at the clock declaring that it was not even half past eight, and grudgingly went back to his room and got dressed. They wandered downstairs together and Reid thought he might start drooling at the smell.

"This looks amazing," he said with awe, staring at the various plates on the island counter. Holden was drinking coffee at the table and looked up at them with a smile.

"No one does breakfast like my mother," he smiled. Emma turned around and blushed.

"Oh, hush, it's no big thing. I love cooking for my boys," she said cheerfully. Reid couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when Emma looked at him as though she were including him in that group. He tried to convince himself that he was imagining things as he sat at the table, but the happy smile from Luke, as well as the way that Emma patted him on the shoulder when she brought him his plate, told him he'd been right.

After breakfast Luke decided to start the day by taking Reid for a tour of the Snyder farm. They started with the basics of the house and Reid asked if they could take another tour of Luke's bedroom. After a little playful nudging and teasing kisses in the hallway they headed out back and toward the stables. It was a peaceful walk and Reid had no trouble seeing why Luke loved it here so much. Luke introduced him to some of the horses, including his own named Pepper. They met a few of the stable hands before heading toward the pond, which Reid knew Luke was excited about. He couldn't count how many times Luke had laid on the couch with his head in Reid's lap, talking about the pond and how relaxing and beautiful it was. As they came through a clearing in the trees, a large pond and simple wooden dock coming into view, Reid instantly understood.

It truly was a magnificent place and Reid felt himself almost gasp in awe. The trees were mostly barren still but that didn't take away from the serenity of the landscape. Luke walked ahead and onto the dock. Reid followed a few paces behind, watching as Luke stopped and let his head fall back. When he came up to him he saw that his eyes were closed, and Reid smiled, just standing close. They remained like that for a while, just standing in silence, drinking in the calm.

"Once it gets warmer it won't be quite as peaceful," Luke said quietly with a smile. Reid raised a brow. "There's always people swimming here during the summer. All the cousins come over and we'll have picnics and barbeques and just spend the entire day out here."

Listening to Luke talk, Reid tried to imagine himself at one of these events, just enjoying the company of others and having no cares, even if only for a day. It was a nice thought.

They managed to kill a couple of hours, much to Reid's surprise seeing as they hardly did anything, but at the same time he realized it was nice to not rush for once. After a little more time at the pond, Luke led Reid back toward the house. They walked hand in hand and took their time, talking mildly as they did so. They didn't noticed that up at the house, Holden and Emma were watching from the great window in the living room that overlooked most of the grounds before exchanging simple smiles and returning to their chores.

"Now what?" asked Reid as they came up to the house.

"Actually, Katie texted me earlier and wanted to know if we would stop by, say hello. She seems to really like you, she wants you to meet Jacob," Luke laughed. Reid smiled. He could tell that yet another Snyder was quickly getting under his skin. "Is that okay with you? We don't have to say long," he added.

"Sounds fine to me. As long as she feeds us."


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as Katie handed him Jacob, Reid knew he was in trouble. The drooling little creature was strangely irresistible and he found himself smiling like an idiot, bouncing the small boy on his hip absently. He would sometimes look up to see Luke smiling at him and he would immediately force a frown and clear his throat and stop moving. Luke would just laugh and turn away, and Reid would go back to playing with his new best friend.

Reid had demanded food the moment they arrived at Katie's overly white apartment, which she actually found quite amusing and so she gave them free rein of the fridge while she put Jacob down for a nap. Luke didn't even flinch as Reid started making one of his famously over the top sandwiches and only really thought about it when Katie walked in and flinched at the sight.

"How do you put up with that?" she asked Luke with a laugh as she moved to find some food for herself.

Luke shrugged. "You get use to it."

"Hey, you're not much better with your four-year-old habits," grimaced Reid. Luke rolled his eyes.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Katie stood and answered and a very anxious looking man stepped inside, ignoring the other men at the table and turning straight to Katie.

"Bubbles, I need your help," said the man quickly. Luke and Reid weren't paying any attention, talking quietly amongst themselves. "Vienna is back and I swear I'm going to lose my mind," he began. The tone of voice, which made him sound like he was about to have a break down, caught Luke and Reid's attention. They looked up; Katie saw them and frowned.

"Now is not the time, Henry," she hushed. Henry followed her line of sight to Luke and Reid.

"Oh. Hello, Luke," he began.

"Hi, Henry," said Luke politely, grinning and giving Henry a weak wave.

"And um, who is this?" he asked, making a simple question sound nosey in only the way Henry Coleman could.

"This is Luke's boyfriend, Reid Oliver," said Katie, stepping forward proudly. Henry hesitated, just looking him over with his beady eyes. Reid made a face.

"Ah," he began, and Luke could see the gears turning as he worked things out. "Nice to meet you," he rushed, sounding far from sincere. He turned back to Katie for a moment and then back to the Luke and Reid, who was still watching Henry uncertainly. Luke avoided laughing by taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Friend of yours?" asked Reid, almost annoyed.

"Best friend, actually," Henry clarified. Reid gaped at him.

"You sure know how to pick them," Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" demanded Henry almost frantically, crossing his arms.

Reid opened his mouth to answer, but Luke kicked him under the table.

"We're in the middle of lunch right now, Henry. Can we talk about this later?" Katie interjected quickly. Henry glared at Reid, then turned to Katie.

"Alright, fine, but don't make me wait to long. These women are going to be the death of me," he pouted. Katie cast Luke and Reid an apologetic look before escorting Henry to the door. They watched as the two friends exchanged goodbyes and Henry kissed Katie on the cheek like he was marking his territory before leaving. When she came back, Luke was smirking and Reid was staring at her like she was crazy.

"What?" she asked, sitting down. Reid shook his head.

"Absolutely nothing."

Katie decided to change the topic, digging into Reid's history and asking about his work, Dallas, everything that the rest of the Snyders had already grilled him on the night before. Somehow, though, Reid didn't mind it so much coming from Katie.

"So where did you go to school?"

"Harvard Med," he answered simply in between bites.

"Really? My friend Chris went to med school there," exclaimed Katie. Reid looked up with little interest.

"Chris Hughes?" asked Luke. Katie nodded.

"Yep. His dad is the chief of staff at Memorial, our hospital here. Chris just came back to town actually," Katie beamed. Reid watched her curiously.

"Wait, Chris is in town?" asked Luke, setting down his sandwich for a moment. "When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago, give or take," answered Katie. "Maybe you guys had classes together. I bet you're about the same age," she said to Reid with a shrug.

"It's a big place, so I doubt it," said Reid in his usual unfriendly manner. Katie shook her head.

"I guess," she shrugged again, and they went on with lunch.


	23. Chapter 23

They said goodbye to Katie and headed back into Olde Town. For the most part they just walked around; Luke would point out the best restaurants, his favorite music store and other little things along the way, getting lost in the thrill of actually showing Reid around his home town. They stopped at Al's for lunch and Reid knew he'd found his favorite hangout in Oakdale as soon as he smelled the chili. They sat at a table along the windows, doing what they always did; eating and chatting. When it came to what they did best together, these two things definitely came in second and third.

The afternoon seemed to be going well and Luke had no reason to worry or complain. His predictions for a great day were so far quite true, and they would have remained that way if he hadn't looked up just in time to see a tall, handsome brunette walk past Al's.

Luke practically stopped breathing, staring out the window at Noah, who was walking with Casey. Reid had been in the middle of a sentence and when he realized Luke was no longer listening, he followed his gaze out to the two boys laughing out front. He turned to Luke, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"You're depriving your brain of oxygen," he said flatly. Luke jumped and turned to him, eyes wide and fearful. "What is it?"

Luke gulped, glancing back outside. This time Noah saw him.

"It's Noah," he said shakily. Reid tensed, glancing through the blinds. He knew instantly which one was Noah; it wasn't hard seeing as the blond was looking around in confusion, while the brunette was staring like a kicked puppy back at them. Reid cleared his throat uneasily and sat up, reaching for a napkin and wiping his mouth. Luke blinked and shook his head.

"I don't know what he's doing here, he's supposed to be out of town," Luke said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Hey, hey, calm down, it's alright," said Reid, holding his hand out across the table and hoping Luke would take it. It took Luke a few moments to open his eyes but once he did, he instantly reached back for Reid's hand. That alone gave Reid confidence. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Luke looked out again. Casey and Noah were just standing there, staring back. Apparently Casey didn't understand the big deal, as he waved like a fool at them, smiling. Luke forced a smile in return.

Before Luke could decide if he wanted to talk to them, Casey and Noah made their way into Al's. Casey led them to the back, standing beside Luke. Luke released Reid's hand, who shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Hey, Luke," said Casey happily. "Didn't know you were gonna be in town this weekend. Who's your friend?" he asked, nodding to Reid. Noah walked up beside him and Luke tensed.

"I'm Reid," the older man said quickly when he realized Luke had apparently forgotten how to speak, forcing a smiling and offering his hand. Luke breathed again.

"Ah, Reid! Yeah, I've heard about you, you're from Dallas, right?" said Casey.

"Yes I am."

"Awesome. Glad you finally came up here for a change, I've barely gotten to hang out with Luke the past few months," Casey laughed easily. As much as Luke normally adored Casey for being the happy-go-lucky one in the group, right now he really wished he'd just stop talking. His wishes were answered in part when Casey finally gave into the tension between the other three men, stepping back a bit and putting his hands in his pockets, looking at Noah. "Noah and I were just on our way back from the movies," he explained, hoping someone else would take the conversation wheel. At first it was silent, but Noah finally cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah. We saw Avatar, they're finally playing it at Midway," he smiled uneasily. Luke did the same.

"Sounds fun," said Luke weakly. More silence. "I thought you were supposed to be out of town?" he added hastily.

"I was… but the festival was postponed last minute, we're not presenting til next weekend," Noah explained.

"Oh."

More silence.

"So… how are things?" Noah asked nervously.

"Things are good," said Luke awkwardly, his voice raising with each syllable. Noah nodded again, looking away. He finally forced himself to look at Reid.

"So you're from Dallas?" he asked. Reid noticed that they skipped introductions, but he had a feeling that Noah already knew perfectly well who he was. "What do you do down there?"

"I'm a doctor," Reid answered simply, relieved that Noah didn't appear to know as much about him as he expected. For once he didn't take the opening to brag. He suddenly felt very tense, especially since he could see Luke's shoulders twitch across the table.

"Oh, wow," said Noah, sounding only half impressed. "What kind?"

"Neurosurgeon."

Noah nodded, trying to look politely impressed.

Silence.

Crickets.

Awkward.

"Well… we should probably get going, we're meeting Allison at Java," said Casey. "It was nice meeting you Reid," he smiled. Noah grudgingly smiled as well and followed Casey out. Once they were out of sight, Reid slouched in his seat and folded his arms. Luke leaned on the table for support.

"I'm so sorry, Reid," he said breathlessly, leaning on his hands and hiding his eyes. "I wasn't expecting… I wasn't prepared," he stuttered. Reid leaned forward on the table.

"You apologize way too damn much," he said in a monotone voice. Luke looked up. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Luke eagerly accepted the suggestion. They paid the bill and then headed back to the farm house. Reid drove since Luke was practically shaking the entire way home. He made only two wrong turns, which Luke corrected with a whisper, but all in all had the simple drive down pretty quickly. He was silent the entire trip, just frowning and staring at the road, trying to decide how to take this reaction from Luke. He wanted to believe it was just because Luke had been caught off guard and was afraid of what he, Reid, would think, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was Noah's opinion he was really worried about.


	24. Chapter 24

Once at the farm they walked into the kitchen in silence. Luke poured himself a glass of water, ignoring his father's greeting and downing the cool liquid. Reid stood in the doorway, frowning. Holden looked to him questioningly but he just shook his head.

"I'm going to go take a shower," declared Luke. He stepped past Reid and headed up the stairs, letting the door fall behind him. Reid sighed, fingers tangling through his curly hair.

"Everything okay?" asked Holden. Reid frowned again. He noticed that Holden was holding a beer.

"Mind if I have one of those?" he asked lamely. Holden just pointed to the fridge. Reid staggered over and pulled out a beer, using the opener on the counter to pull off the tab before joining Holden at the table, taking a giant gulp of the beverage in the process. "We ran into Noah."

Holden nodded slowly. "Ah."

"Yeah," Reid frowned, bringing the bottle to his lips.

"That had to be awkward for you," suggested Holden. Reid shrugged.

"I was fine," he insisted. "Not so sure about Luke."

"Why, what happened?"

Reid carefully began to describe the run-in. He forgot Casey's name and even when Holden reminded him of it he still referred to him as Blabber-Mouth. As he finished up the short and pathetically dramatic story, he found himself surprised that he was actually talking so freely to Holden. Here he was, sharing a beer and recounting the awkward meeting with his boyfriend's ex to his boyfriend's dad.

"Ouch," Holden said, sipping his own beer. Reid nodded. "I wouldn't let it get to you too much, though, Reid," he continued. "You have to remember, Noah's the first person Luke was ever with, the first person he really loved. I don't know how many stories Luke has shared, but they've been through a lot together. That's not something you ever really get over," he sighed. Again Reid noticed the speaking-from-experience, but ignored it.

"I know, and I get that. I've been there," he frowned. "And I'm not too worried, to be honest. I keep reminding myself that Noah has been here this entire time, and yet Luke still flies halfway across the country almost every week to see _me_. That's got to count for something, right?"

Holden was smiling.

"You love Luke, don't you?" he asked. Reid looked up, trying not to look like a deer in headlights, because that's exactly how he felt. He scrunched up his face a bit, shaking his head.

"What? No, it's nothing like that," he insisted, his voice a bit higher pitched than usual. Holden just continued to smile. Reid frowned. "I don't know," he sighed, sitting his beer on the table. He glanced up at Holden. "No offense, but you're not exactly the first person that comes to mind when I think about pouring out my feelings, not that I'd do that with anyone," he clarified. Holden laughed.

"I know, I know, sorry. I get that you're not that kind of guy, and talking to the father can't be easy to begin with," he said with a gentle smile. Reid knew that Luke wasn't biologically Holden's, and yet he swore he still saw a resemblance in the kindness of their faces. "I just want to look out for him. He's had a tough couple of years, but the past few months seem to have been good for him. I haven't seen him like this in a long time, and I know I have you to thank," he said, tipping his drink at Reid. Unable to help it this time, Reid found himself smiling.

"I can honestly say it's been the same for me," he began, running his finger over the brim of his beer bottle. "I'd fallen into such a rut, juggling work and sleep and nothing else. And then this hazel eyed blond brat from Illinois decides to chat me up in a bar," he laughed. "He's turned everything in my life upside down, literally. Once I would have thought that to be a bad thing, worrying about things other than my work. Now…" he trailed off.

"You don't have to say anything more, Reid," Holden insisted easily. Reid glanced up and smiled appreciatively.

"Did I mention that, besides your mother and her amazing skills in the kitchen, you're my favorite?" joked Reid. The two men shared a laugh and finished their beers over easy conversation that didn't involved Reid's romantic life with Holden's son. On the other side of the door, Luke sat in clean clothes, his hair still wet, listening in with glazed eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Reid sat with Holden for quite some time before Luke finally reappeared. He was smiling and acting as though nothing was wrong in the world, and for now at least, Reid was alright with that. Luke began making himself some tea, joining the conversation from the counter. They were laughing about how they preferred to drive over flying, Holden mentioning his trips to Kentucky and Reid making the comment that before yesterday he'd only ever flown maybe half a dozen times. Luke of course was on the other end, insisting that he'd much rather fly, save some time, and reminding Holden, albeit gently, about what happened last time he took the truck to Kentucky.

"Wait, you were what?" Reid asked, eyes closed and holding out a hand, hoping he'd simply heard wrong.

Holden laughed, taking a large swig of his drink. "I was hijacked, declared dead when the guy drove the truck over a ravine, held against my will for a few weeks," he began as Luke approached the table with his mug.

"And then you decided to come home just as mom was marrying Damian," Luke said with a sympathetic but overly amused smile. He was glad that his parents had moved on to the point that they could talk about it. It helped that Damian and Lily had filed for divorce almost four months ago and Damian had left town.

Reid stared, dumbstruck, at Luke. Holden laughed.

"Welcome to Oakdale," he said. The two Snyder men exchanged knowing grins, and even though he felt like he were on the outside of an inside joke, something told him he didn't want to know.

"Interesting place," Reid commented with a frown, and Luke laughed.

They helped to set up for dinner, which consisted of the three of them, Emma, Meg and Eliza for tonight. While the girls prepared the food, Holden set the table while Luke and Reid cleaned dishes. Emma nearly gasped when Luke offered, knowing he usually hated dishes, but as she watched Luke and Reid flick soap at each other and work together to clean, rinse and dry as though they'd done this a hundred time, and something told her they had, she just smiled. Now she understood.

"I think Reid here is a keeper," Emma announced during dinner, making Luke blush instantly. "Anyone who can get Luke to do the dishes voluntarily has high marks in my books," she added happily. Reid smiled, again feeling that tug of pride. His smile grew into a laugh when he looked over to see Luke was blushing and grinning like an idiot, trying to hide his eyes behind his hand.

Just then Eliza screamed loudly in the seat next to Reid, slamming her fists down and hitting her fork at just the right angle that it went skidding across the table and onto Reid's plate. Meg looked up, smiling with embarrassment as Reid kindly handed it back.

"I'm sorry, we're working on her table manners," Meg laughed uneasily. Reid smirked.

"I'm not much of a pea person, either," he said with mock seriousness, bending down so he was eye level with Eliza. Meg smiled appreciatively and Luke positively beamed.

Reid had to admit that dinner was fantastic, both in terms of the food and the company. He hadn't been a part of a family in a long time, and while he was far from considering the Snyders to be in his family, at least not yet, he had to admit that it was nice to feel like a part of something for a while. After dinner they all helped to clean up and then played a game of "Sorry" at the kitchen table. He and Luke were a team and lost by two spaces to Holden, who was hardly modest in his victory.

Once the game wrapped up it was going on seven o'clock. Reid disappeared upstairs to repack his small bag of belongings. Luke sat at the table with his family, still glowing with the aftermath of the day.

"I like him, Luke," Holden said to break the silence. Luke looked up, hardly surprised but obviously grateful. "He cares about you, that much I know."

"I know he does," Luke smiled, deciding not to mention that he'd heard them talking earlier.

"I like him, too," declared Emma with a smile, taking Luke's hand. "I haven't seen you this happy since… since, well, I'm not sure, but it's been a long time," she said, still smiling but sounding a bit sad, too. It had been hard on Emma, watching her grandson go through so much pain the past year, and it was clear that this new source of happiness was one she whole heartedly approved of.

"Not sure if my opinion counts for much, but I think Reid's a pretty great guy," said Meg kindly.

"Of course your opinion counts!" Luke laughed, biting his lip and beaming at his lovely aunt. This made Meg smile as well.

It was quiet again, though Luke didn't mind, his thoughts driving in a dozen different directions and none of them comprehensible. For the most part they were happy thoughts, though, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face. Then, Holden sighed.

Luke looked up at his father, his smile fading though not fully disappearing. He knew that sigh, it wasn't a happy sigh.

"What is it?" he asked, though afraid to hear the answer. Holden was frowning.

"I'm just afraid that this is going to end badly for you," he began, and everyone stared at him. He closed his eyes and sighed again. "It has nothing to do with Reid personally or that I don't believe you both care about each other or any of that," he clarified, "but you can't fly to Dallas on the weekends forever."

Luke's eyes fell on the table. Both women were silent as well. Luke was barely breathing.

"I know dad," he began sadly. "And that's something he and I will have to figure out, but not now." Luke's voice was desperate as he looked up at his father with wide eyes, his mother's eyes. "Right now, all I want to think about is the fact that Reid is here, in my house, with my family. I still can't believe it, really, or that things have gone so well, all things considered," he said. "But I don't even know what's going to happen between us in a few weeks, let alone further down the road. I just can't think that far ahead right now."

Holden nodded, putting his hand on Luke's arm supportively.

A moment later Reid could be heard coming down the stairs. They all straightened up, doing their best to appear nonchalant when he came into the room. He appeared to not notice anything was awry.

"Got everything?" asked Luke immediately, standing up.

"I didn't exactly bring a lot, not sure how I could misplace anything in twenty-four hours," said Reid, monotone. Luke forced a smile.

Everyone else stood at this point and for the moment Reid put his bag on the counter. He awkwardly hugged Meg, though hugging Emma was definitely easy. She patted him on the back and told him he was welcome in her home any time. Next was Holden. They shook hands firmly before sharing a half-hug, smiling pleasantly though the expected tension was still there. Luke kissed Emma on the cheek and then they were off.


	26. Chapter 26

The ride to the airport was sprinkled with light conversation, mostly Luke asking Reid what he thought about dinner or about the house, if he enjoyed himself, what he thought about his family. Reid responded with limited enthusiasm, but Luke was just glad that he showed any enthusiasm at all. They boarded the plane just before eight o'clock and were in the air by 8:05.

"So you really did have fun, right?" asked Luke in the same worried voice he'd been using all night. Reid stretched out on the bench he was sitting in, sighing.

"Yes, Luke, for the millionth time, I promise I had fun."

Luke frowned.

"What?" asked Reid. Luke shook his head.

"I know things didn't work out exactly as we hoped," he said. Reid paused, looking away almost nervously. "I'm sorry for earlier, with Noah."

"Luke, how many times…" Reid began, but Luke cut him off.

"I don't mean for him showing up, I mean for how I reacted. I shouldn't have ran out on you like that."

Reid sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. "No, you shouldn't have," he agreed. Luke felt his stomach churn. "But I'm not mad at you for it, Luke. You were caught off guard, I get it."

"Then why does it sound like you _don't _get it?"

Tired eyes looked up at him.

"What do you want me to say, Luke? That I'm mad? Or hurt? What?" he said in a slightly bitter tone. "Sometimes I just don't know how to do right by you. You don't want me to be angry with you, but you don't want me to forgive you, either."

"I want you to be honest with me!" insisted Luke desperately. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, and yeah, I don't want you to be mad at me either, but I at least want you to tell me the truth."

"The truth?" reiterated Reid. His mouth was forming a dangerously thin line and he could feel his heart rate accelerating. "The truth, Luke? The truth is that after today, I'm not so sure where you're head is at in all of this. I have completely stepped outside of my comfort zone to give whatever the hell it is we have a shot. I flew to the middle of god-damn nowhere so I could understand you, to do something for you. And I understand being freaked out by your ex boyfriend, I get it, but what I don't understand is how after everything with us, one look at the guy can still make you question everything, that just running into him, even with me right there at your side, could make you so unsure about us."

"What are you talking about, Reid?" Luke practically shouted, staring in amazement. "I never said I was questioning us!"

"Oh really? Then where the hell did all that about not knowing where we'd be in a few weeks crap come from? Or the fact that you don't even want to _consider_ a future with me or how that would work."

Luke sat back, completely stunned as he realized that Reid had overheard him talking to Holden in the kitchen. Reid was fuming, sitting on the edge of his seat and staring with cold eyes at Luke until he couldn't take it and turned away.

"Reid," Luke began, but Reid let out a mock laugh, keeping his eyes averted and staring out the window. Luke felt his eyes watering and he almost reached out for Reid, but decided against it. He stood and moved to the back of the small jet instead, curling up and staring out the window on the other side. The remaining hour and a half carried on in absolute silence, broken only when the captain announced that they needed to fasten their seatbelts when they began descending.

The silence continued even as they got off the plane. Luke walked with Reid to his car, leaving his overnight bag on the plane, along with instructions not to leave until he'd called and confirmed if he was staying or going.

Reid tossed his own bag into the backseat carelessly, a scowl still firmly on his face. He held his keys tightly, leaning back on the car. Luke stood awkwardly in front of him, hands in his pockets and shoulders raised.

"Do you still want me to stay the night?" Luke asked, unsure if their original plan was still a go.

"Seeing as you didn't even bring your bag," Reid began, still bitter. Luke felt his chest tighten.

"I wasn't sure if…" he began. Reid shook his head.

"You weren't sure of what? Damnit, Luke… you either assumed I wouldn't want you to stay or you'd already made up your mind to leave, otherwise you would have brought the damn bag."

"That's not true, Reid," Luke said defensively.

"Keep telling yourself that."

They stood in quietly, staring each other down. Luke sighed dramatically, coming to lean against the car beside Reid.

"What happened?" he asked, though Reid sensed the rhetorical nature of his question. "I thought this weekend was going to be great, that everything would be…" he trailed off, clenching his jaw.

"What? Be perfect?" said Reid mockingly, but Luke nodded, staring up at him with weary eyes.

"Yes, actually."

Neither said anything for a few minutes until Luke's phone went off. It was the pilot. He frowned at the phone and then looked up at Reid who just stared at him, a cold sadness in his eyes. He sighed and opened his door, getting in and starting the car. Luke stepped aside, expecting Reid to pull away, but he didn't. The phone stopped ringing, and Reid still hadn't moved.

A minute later, Luke was walking around and opening the passenger door. His phone started ringing again.

"No. I'm staying until tomorrow," he said into the small phone, though his eyes never left Reid. He thanked the pilot and flipped the phone shut.

Reid didn't smile. Neither of them did. They didn't say a single word to each other. In silence they pulled out of the small lot and drove back to Reid's. That same silence prevailed even as they walked into the house, even as they walked toward the bedroom hand in hand.

Still not uttering a word to one another, they slipped into the darkness of Reid's bedroom and out of the constraints of their clothes, falling together into the bed. They made love, almost desperately, and fell asleep in each other's arms, though this time something was different. Normally they would pass out quickly and sleep soundly, but not tonight. Tonight they held each other with stiff and uncertain arms. They always made love their last night together each week, though as exhaustion began to grip them mercilessly, both men were left with a sense of dread, knowing too well that come morning, things would no longer be the same.


	27. Chapter 27

They didn't talk that morning. Reid changed into his scrubs and Luke put on his clothes from the night before. They fixed separate breakfasts and ate together quietly on the patio. They left early so that Reid could drop Luke off at the airport before heading to the hospital. The drive was silent.

Reid walked Luke as far as the front door of the small building before stopping awkwardly. Luke noticed after a few steps and turned back to see Reid frowning at him. It was more than a frown, though. Luke couldn't remember ever seeing Reid looking so… empty.

"I'll call you," he said, though the words sounded raspy after not talking for so many hours.

Reid nodded, unable to actually look at Luke's face. "Sounds good."

Luke didn't move until finally Reid looked up. They stared at each other longingly, their eyes perfectly announcing their regret and pain. Simultaneously they leaned toward each other, arms reaching and pulling, holding each other close. Luke breathed in Reid's scent, trying to etch it permanently into his brain. He closed his eyes, clinging desperately and hiding his face in Reid's shoulder. Reid did the same.

The embrace didn't last long, though, before Reid's pager went off. They pulled away as Reid reached for the device unhappily.

"I have to go," he said weakly. Luke nodded. Reid stared at him a moment long, reaching up and touching Luke's face with his fingers. To Luke's amazement, and heartache, he realized that Reid's fingers were shaking. As quickly as the touch had began, it ended, and Reid was walking back toward his car. Luke watched him for only a moment before turning inside.

A week went by.

No one in the Snyder camp dared to ask Luke what had happened, though they all knew immediately that something was wrong. Luke had arrived home Monday afternoon and gone straight to the foundation to work on some paperwork. He didn't come home until after midnight, and was gone again the next morning before even Holden woke up.

Back in Dallas, the sad story was the similar.

"Dr. Oliver?"

Reid looked up to see one of the nurses staring at him with a smile. His expression was blank. When he didn't answer she took that as an okay to continue.

"I was just wondering if Luke was going to be in town this weekend," she began. "He leant me one of his books, and I wanted to let him know what I thought about it, give it back, see if he had another suggestion for me, that sort of thing."

The peppiness in her voice made him sick. His expression seemed to show as much, for he noticed she was suddenly frowning.

He never did answer her, instead walking away quietly. He realized, sitting alone in the break room, that the old Reid would have at least made some snappy remark about how he wasn't Luke's secretary and didn't know his schedule, but for some reason the thought had missed him entirely. He sighed deeply, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, and purposely avoiding the answer.

Come Saturday night, Luke's absence weighed heavily on Reid. After a few minutes of debate he finally called, almost hoping Luke wouldn't answer but still feeling relieved when he did.

"Hi," Luke answered, his voice quiet and careful. Reid's mouth was caught in an awkward combination of both smiling and frowning at the sound.

"Hi."

The call was awkwardly casual. Neither was cheery to say the least but they didn't sound nearly as depressed as they felt, either. The irony was that hearing the voice on the other end sound so together and unscathed only made each of them feel worse inside. It wasn't a long call, maybe twenty minutes at the most, and consisted pretty much of daily recaps with little humor and none of their usual teasing comments. When they hung up they both decided to go straight to bed, tossing and turning for hours and feeling many times worse than they had before the call.

This was not the way things should be.

But sadly, neither seemed to be able to change it. They continued to call each other every few days and while the conversations did improve, they were still lacking that spark that allowed them to talk for hours on end. Now they were lucky to talk for even an hour before they were left with nothing to say. The sadness and anger began to turn them numb, and it wasn't long before everyone around them noticed.

"It isn't healthy, Lily," Holden insisted firmly. He and his ex-wife were sitting together at Lily's kitchen table, holding untouched mugs of now cold coffee and adamantly discussing their son.

"I just don't know what you expect us to do, Holden," she sighed. "Every time I try to talk to him he says things are fine, puts on a smile and walks out the door."

Holden frowned. "Sounds like the same song and dance he's been pulling at the farm. Most mornings he's gone before I am, and he rarely gets in before midnight. I have no idea what he could be doing with his time."

"My mother says he's been in the office a lot this week. I stopped by Grimaldi yesterday and Tom says that Luke has been in more than usual at their offices as well," said Lily. Holden nodded at the insight. "He's going to work himself silly, I just wish I could do something."

Her voice cracked and Holden reached out for her hand, squeezing it supportively. Lily forced a tired smile and squeezed back.

The moment didn't last long before the door was creaking open and Lucinda Walsh strolled in, rather loudly. The woman knew how to make an entrance. Holden and Lily retracted their hands just as Lucinda was pulling off her sunglasses, silently praying she hadn't seen anything. Lily and Holden were both seeing other people and content with being separated. Lucinda, however, was not.

"Holden, darling, it's good to see you," she said eloquently, of course, coming over and kissing Holden on the cheek. "I hope I'm not interrupting something," she said with a smile that indicated otherwise.

"No, mother, we were just talking about Luke," said Lily. Lucinda suddenly frowned.

"Oh, that boy," she sighed dramatically. "I've never seen him so out of sorts. Don't get me wrong, it's wonderful to see him so passionate at work, but some mornings I come in and I swear he spent the night at his desk!"

Lily and Holden exchanged worried looks, and this time Lucinda wasn't so oblivious.

"This doesn't have to do with that doctor of his by any chance?" she asked knowingly. Holden and Lily looked up.

"We think they're having a fight," said Lily matter-of-factly with a frown.

"Is that so?" asked Lucinda, pulling out a chair for herself and finally taking a seat.

Lily nodded. "Reid was in town just two weeks ago, and they seemed to be so happy together," said Lily sadly. "But I guess they ran into Noah and things got tense, and when Luke came home on Monday…" Lily trailed off, shaking her head.

"Luke's drowning himself in his work. He's going in at the crack of dawn and staying out til after midnight. He never mentions Reid or stays for dinner or plays with the kids," said Holden.

"Well that certainly does seem off," Lucinda interrupted. Holden nodded.

"The worse part is that we have no idea what the fight was about. Before he left Luke was saying that he didn't think he and Reid were at the point where they should be planning their futures together, and I could see them arguing about that, but I don't see how it could lead to such a huge falling out."

"And what did the good doctor have to say about that?" asked Lucinda.

"He wasn't a part of that conversation, but I did talk to him earlier in the day and truth be told, he seemed just fine. Hell, he seemed better than fine. I asked him if he loved Luke."

"And what did he say?" Lucinda pressed hopefully.

Holden shook his head. "Nothing, really, he sort of blew it off. I don't know if that means yes or no, but I can tell you one thing, Reid cares about Luke, more than I think even Luke realizes."

"Well if sounds to me like the two of them need to sit down and have a little talk," declared Lucinda.

"That's just the thing," interjected Holden. "He hasn't mentioned plans to fly back to Dallas any time soon, and I'll hear him on the phone sometimes at night and he sounds… tired, not upset, but just over it, but I know that's not true. I don't think either of them are budging or admitting how they feel about this."

"And Luke won't tell us anything about what is going on, so we can't even say any of this for sure," said Lily with a sigh.

Lucinda pondered for a moment, folding her hands on the table.

"Remind me, Darling, I'm getting old and I can't keep track. Today is the 2nd of May, is it not?"

Lily looked confused, sharing a look with an equally confused Holden.

"Yes, but why…" she began, but Lucinda held up a hand to stop her.

"I really must be going, dear," she said, standing up. Lily stood as well, hugging her mother and saying goodbye, but as she watched her mother walk to her car she couldn't shake the feeling that the infamous Lucinda Walsh was up to something.

"Should we be worried?" asked Holden, walking up behind Lily and apparently sharing her thoughts. Lily wasn't sure if she should frown or smile and so managed a face that sort of combined the two.

"With my mother, probably."


	28. Chapter 28

Sunday, May 16th, 2010. Luke woke up on the morning of his 24th birthday at about nine a.m. and instinctively reached for his phone, as he did every morning. One new voicemail. Still groggy and closing his eyes as he held the phone to his ear, he yawned through the automated voice as it prepared him for the message. His body, still tense from an uneasy night of sleep, began to ease as Reid's voice drifted into his ears.

_'Hey, Luke. It's about six o'clock, so I'm not surprised you didn't answer. I just wanted to call and say Happy Birthday. So… yeah, Happy Birthday. I'll call again later.'_

Luke smiled, though there was a hint of sadness in it's pull. With Reid's voice still ringing in his ears he slowly pulled himself out of bed.

Thirty minutes later he was clean and dressed, brushing his damp hair with his fingers as he stumbled into the Snyder kitchen, preparing himself for the slew of Snyders bound to be waiting to pounce. Luke hadn't spent a lot of time with his family lately, but he'd been seeing them more and more with each passing week, and knew that today at least he owed it to them to share his presence. He opened the door and stepped in, already smiling, but stopped abruptly at the unexpected sight.

The kitchen was empty.

There was a card on the table, though, and Luke apprehensively approached it. It was a simple card with balloons on the front and his grandmother Lucinda's elegant handwriting on the inside. Before he even read it, he was smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Luke. Many apologies for stealing away your family for the morning, though I'm sure you will enjoy the peace and quiet.

Your party is at 2pm sharp at Metro. Don't be late, dear.

Love, Lucinda."

Luke laughed and sat the card back down. He ended up making himself breakfast and eating out on the back porch, watching as some of the stable hands tended to the horses. Lucinda had been right, he was enjoying the quiet. He missed being able to just spend time at the farm without worrying what people were thinking or saying about him. He knew he had worried his parents in the past few weeks since Reid's visit, but he also knew that he wasn't going to be able to fix anything with them hovering all the time.

He spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon helping with the horses, taking Pepper for a half an hour ride through the trails, and then finally made his way inside to shower again and get ready for his party, which until opening that card he hadn't known a thing about. He wasn't sure what to wear exactly, though knowing Lucinda and the fact that they were at Metro, something slightly above casual would be the safest bet. So, he put on some dressier dark jeans and a dark colored polo shirt, adding a little product to his hair so it didn't look quite as much like it had a mind of his own. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys, and by 1:50 he was headed into town.

Five minutes past two, Luke came walking up to the club. When he came in things seemed very quiet and he grinned as he approached the doors into the main lounge. As he had expected, he opened the doors to be greeted with darkness, though that darkness lasted only long enough for the doors to fall shut behind him, leaving him standing there with an embarrassed smile and his hands in his pockets, waiting for what he knew was coming. And sure enough, it did. The lights came on and a room full of people raised their arms and shouted, "Surprise!", followed by a slew of 'Happy Birthdays'.

Lucinda, Lily and Holden approached Luke first, each hugging him appropriately. Lucinda was third, kissing Luke on the cheek.

"Thanks for this grandmother," he smiled.

"What are you thanking me for? It's your birthday, you should expect nothing less," she insisted.

"Yeah, but a surprise party wasn't necessary. You know I would have been fine with cake and ice cream at the house."

Luke was smiling, and Lucinda was just glad to see he wasn't turned off by the extravagance of it all, for it truly was quite the party. This was to be expected of course; Lucinda Walsh didn't do simple.

"Oh, just enjoy it! See, you're friends are here as well," Lucinda smiled, nodding towards a small group by the bar that consisted of Casey, Allison, Katie, Chris and Aaron and his girlfriend, Marnie, who had flown in for the weekend.

"Thanks, grandmother," he smiled, hugging her again. "But you know, it isn't much of a surprise party if you tell me about it before hand," he said with a wink that reminded Lucinda far too much of herself. She laughed happily.

"What can I say, have you ever know me to keep a secret?" she said with a wink that mirrored Luke's. He smirked suspiciously as she strolled away, thinking to himself that the answer to her question, however rhetorical it may have been, was most certainly a loud and resounding 'yes'.

Luke spent the better part of an hour talking and laughing with his friends, catching up. He noticed that they seemed to be deliberately careful, avoiding any mention of Reid, Texas, romance in general or the fact that Luke was home on the weekends, as well as the fact that they hadn't seen much of each other lately. It made him feel even guiltier for his behavior the past month or so, but at the same time he thoroughly appreciated it.

"Excuse me, everyone," came Lucinda's voice through the speakers.

In the middle of laughing at one of Casey's hospital stories, the group looked up to see Lucinda standing up at the DJ's booth, holding a glass of sparkling cider (for she'd been sure not to allow alcohol on Luke's behalf). The room quieted down and all eyes were on Lucinda.

"Thank you everyone for coming today to wish my grandson, Luke Snyder, a very happy twenty-third birthday," she began, and everyone clapped. "As you know, Luke has become a bit of a workaholic lately," she said with a sly smile that made even Luke laugh at himself, "so I truly thank you all for helping him to unwind and enjoy today. Now, I don't want to interrupt all this fun for too much longer, so let us get back to the festivities with a toast to Luke. Happy Birthday, darling."

Everyone raised their glasses, if they had one, and the room rang with Happy Birthday wishes. Luke waved, a spotlight having found him as soon as Lucinda began to speak, blushing and laughing with his friends as they toasted to him as well.

The party continued for a few more hours. Luke cut the massive cake and pieces were distributed. He was shown the table covered in presents and cards, and shook his head in embarrassment at all the attention. Lucinda really had outdone herself.

By five o'clock the majority of the people were taking their leave. Henry came over just before departing with Vienna, looking as though something were tightly synched around his waist and making it hard to breathe.

"Happy birthday, Luke," he said tensely. Luke just smiled and shook Henry's hand, thanking him, but also noticing as Henry's eyes drifted away for a moment. Luke turned and saw Katie staring at Henry threateningly. When he looked back, Henry was forcing a smile.

"This was a wonderful party, Luke. Happy Birthday," said Vienna in that accent of hers that always made Luke smile. She kissed him on the cheek and they awkwardly hugged before he thanked them again and watched them go. He didn't say anything to Katie, but he did smile at her knowingly.

It didn't take long for people to clear out, leaving a small group of family and close friends.

"I was thinking that we could do presents at the house," said Lily. "Emma is making dinner and bringing it over, so we could make a family evening out of it."

She was smiling brilliantly and Luke couldn't refuse. Everyone helped to load the gifts into Luke's car and the caravan began the drive back to Lily's place.

For the first time in hours Luke was alone. It was nice in a way, giving him time to think, but at the same time it left him by himself with nothing but his thoughts, and that was a dangerous place to be. It wasn't a long way drive but it was enough time for Luke to get pulled into desperation, wishing that while he had been surrounded by his friends and family, that Reid had been there, too. He could imagine him, standing at his side and complaining about the lack of alcohol and rolling his eyes at every sappy birthday wish sent Luke's way. He imagined Reid luring him off through one of the many doors and into a deserted hallway for a private celebration of their own. He found himself shifting uncomfortably in his seat, a mix of reactions pouring through him. When he pulled up to the house his eyes were wet and tears were dripping down his cheeks. He wiped them away and checked his face in the rearview mirror, willing himself to pull it together before he went inside.

And he did. By the time he walked in he had a smile on his face and his eyes were wide with apparent surprise as he walked in find everyone standing around a second table of presents.

This pile was remarkably smaller than at Metro, which Luke was thankful for. While the gifts at the party had been mostly from acquaintances and even strangers, this pile was from his family and friends, who were all laughing before him.

"Why do I feel like _this_ is the actual 'surprise' party?" he asked as they all made themselves comfortable. They spent a good thirty minutes opening gifts while the Snyders, Walshes, almost-Snyders, a Stewart, and the two Hughes men watched. He ended up with a new iPod, already loaded with some of his favorite music, a writing journal and fountain pens, a handful of books by his favorite authors, a comic book drawn by Ethan, some new polo shirts, a blue "Birthday Boy" pin from Faith that she insisted he wear for the rest of the night, as well as other thoughtful and simple gifts. Luke loved each and every one of them.

As promised there was delicious food supplied by Emma. They sat around at Lily's large table, eating and talking merrily. Luke was so happy to be surrounded by friends and family again and suddenly realized just how stupid he'd been the past few weeks, allowing himself to push them all away. As before, no one pointed out Luke's faults and by the end of night as they were all saying their goodbyes, Luke found himself watching everyone with admiration and joy. It was good to feel happy again.

Holden, Emma and Meg left before Luke to head back to the farm. He stayed a while longer, helping to put the little kids to bed and sharing a cup of coffee with Lily and Lucinda. It was getting late by the time he finally left for the farm, hugging and kissing them both goodbye and thanking them for a wonderful day.

"Don't thank me just yet," said Lucinda once Luke was out of earshot. Lily crossed her arms and smirked.

"You are terrible, mother," she said. Lucinda just smiled and took her daughter's arm, leading them both back inside.

At his car, Luke checked his phone, frowning to see he had no missed calls, no new messages. He was tempted to give Reid a call but as he started to drive away he dropped his phone into the passenger seat, deciding to ignore it for the rest of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been a long day and so by the time he pulled up to the house Luke was already looking forward to hitting the sheets. In fact, he was so focused on just getting inside and going to bed that he almost didn't see the figure sitting in the darkness of the front porch.

Luke reached for the door into the house before stopping abruptly, registering that he wasn't alone and looking over with wide eyes. The porch light wasn't on but the kitchen light glowed through the window just enough to illuminate his company's face.

Reid.

For a moment Luke was sure he was dreaming and felt his breath catch. He'd been imagining that Reid was there all day, picturing him at his side, seeing him in the faces of other drives as he made his way to and from the various venues of the day, even imagining this very moment, an unreal 'what if Reid was here?' that he was sure would not happen. And yet, there he was,

standing up slowly and walking over, looking just as uncertain as Luke felt.

"What did I tell you about depriving your brain of oxygen?" Reid said evenly when he realized Luke was holding his breath. It took Luke a moment to register his words before finally inhaling sharply.

"What are you… how did you get here?" Luke asked in a high pitched voice, rushing and stumbling through his words.

"Lucinda."

Luke's eyes fell shut and he shook his head. "Why does that not surprise me?" he said, a mock laugh falling from his lips. He looked up to see Reid was smiling cheekily.

"Apparently whatever Lucinda Walsh wants, Lucinda Walsh gets," he began, sounding amused. "Sounds familiar," he said, pretending to contemplate. Luke actually laughed.

After a moment of awkward silence Luke fumbled over his words to invite Reid inside, making them tea and bringing the mugs over tonthe table. He kept eying Reid carefully, as if afraid he might vanish if he so much as blinked.

"I was supposed to be here for your party this afternoon, but there was bad weather in Dallas so my flight was delayed. I just got in about an hour ago," Reid explained.

"That explains why Grandmother was so adamant about keeping me there," he sighed with a soft laugh, running a hand over his hair. "She wanted to make sure you had time to get here before me."

Reid just nodded.

"I pulled up just before your family did."

"Did they seem surprised?"

"Not in the least."

Luke sighed again, though actually sounding slightly annoyed this time.

"So it seems everyone knew you were coming except for me," he frowned.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Reid, gripping his mug a little tighter. Luke looked up, his face weary.

"I don't know."

They sat in silence, just watching each other, eyes tracing the other's faces as if expecting to find that something had changed since they'd last seen each other.

"Did you get my message?" Reid asked quietly, afraid to break the silence.

Luke nodded, unable to keep the smile from his face. "Yeah, I did. Thank you."

Reid smiled, too.

"So… how long are you here?" Luke asked, shifting his weight nervously.

"That depends," he said with a shrug. Luke tilted his head.

"On what?"

"On you." Luke felt his face instantly turn red. "I have the week off," he clarified.

"How long have you been planning this?" Luke asked instantly, suspicious that Reid could have gotten an week off so easily last minute.

"About two weeks," he answered honestly. "Lucinda called me and pretty much told me I had no choice. I fought her on it for a while, but I don't need to tell you how persuasive your grandmother can be."

Luke tried to imagine that phone call and, amazingly, he could picture it pretty well. The idea of Reid and Lucinda Walsh conversing made him laugh a little.

"How did you manage to get the whole week off?" asked Luke. Reid just pursed his lips and tilted his head. Luke laughed, nodding. "Grandmother. Of course."

"I've got to say, speaking with Lucinda has certainly given me some insight," said Reid, sipping his tea.

"Oh, really?" asked Luke, curiously amused.

"Yes. I now understand a bit more clearly why it is you always seem to get what you want," Reid teased with a smile. Luke's initial reaction was to smile as well, but it quickly faded.

"Not always," he said sadly, frowning at Reid and averting his eyes. Reid could feel any happiness in the room disappear and found himself frowning as well.

"Luke," he began, not quite sure what he was about to say but feeling the need to say _something_. His hand twitched, he wanted to reach for Luke, but he resisted. "I'm here now and that's what counts."

"No, it's not," said Luke, his eyes finding Reid's and making the older man's heart skip, though not in a good way. "I haven't seen you in almost two months. We barely talk anymore, and I know it's my fault."

"This isn't your fault, Luke, you can't blame yourself for this," said Reid defensively, this time giving in and reaching for Luke's hand, gripping it tightly.

"Yes, it is." Luke's tone was final. "I let my anxieties about us get the better of me, even when I knew there was nothing to worry about. I had every reason to believe that things were going to work and I wanted them to, but I still gave up, even if I didn't mean to."

"Luke, what are you talking about?"

Luke sighed, his breath shaky and Reid could feel the blonde's hand was shaking as well. He held it tighter.

"When you heard me telling my dad that I didn't want to plan ahead, that I didn't know where this was going, it wasn't because I didn't have faith in _you_," Luke explained. Reid looked confused. "The truth is, I didn't have faith in myself."

Luke paused, but when Reid gave no response, he decided to continue, but only after taking a deep breath.

"I heard you, talking to my dad that day after we ran into Noah," he began. Reid's eyes widened and he tensed. "I heard everything, Reid. And a part of me was ecstatic and uncontrollably happy."

"But not all of you," said Reid, his lips forming a dangerously thin line and he nearly pulled away from Luke, but Luke held his hand tighter, refusing to let him go.

"No, not all of me, but not because I didn't feel the same way. I hadn't realized how committed you were to this, to us. I haven't been in that place for so long, and after seeing Noah, I was just so confused and filled with too many emotions to keep them straight. I panicked, Reid. I started questioning if I had the strength to keep up with the distance, if it was fair to you, if I was good enough."

Reid shook his head and let out an angry sigh, interrupting Luke.

"You really need to work on the self confidence thing, Luke," he said firmly. "Do you really think I would have bothered, that I would have put up with how messy our entire situation was if you weren't worth it to me?"

Luke flinched a bit at the anger in Reid's voice, and especially at the past tense of his words.

"I know, I get that now," Luke said quietly, suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. "And I'm sorry I didn't understand that before. I'm sorry that I gave up."

Reid wasn't looking at him, hell he wasn't really looking at anything in particular, his eyes out of focus and his face turned away from Luke.

Luke could feel his tired eyes beginning to water more and more with each passing moment that was filled with silence. He willed them to stop and he was able to at least keep any from falling, blinking them away as best he could.

After a few moments Reid finally looked up, his face unreadable as always.

"You should get some sleep, you look like hell," said Reid. Luke didn't have the strength to protest, just nodding. Reid stood up abruptly, and Luke followed suit.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Luke asked.

"My things are already in the guest room."

Luke nodded and turned toward the stairs. He stopped, hand on the door handle and turned back. Reid was still just standing there, hands in his pockets. Luke wanted to say something but wasn't sure what was appropriate, so instead he forced a smile and turned away quickly, disappearing up the stairs.

Running a hand through his thick hair and sighing for the sake of steadying his shaking limbs, Reid paced the small kitchen for a while longer before sitting down at the table with a thud. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but his tea was cold by the time he poured it out and headed to the guest room, trying not to think about the blond on the other side of the wall.


	30. Chapter 30

Luke woke the next morning with a distinct pain in his shoulders that even a hot shower couldn't rinse away. It was early. He'd been waking up by 5am most days and so he naturally seemed to fall out of bed by six or seven at the latest, today being no exception. After he'd showered and gotten dressed he cautiously peaked into Reid's room to find the lights off, the blinds pulled tightly shut against the window that normally let in the morning light, and then there was Reid, still asleep. Luke felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight. He was on his side, a hand sprawled on the pillow in front of his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt, as always, and the sheet only covered his legs. His lips were parted slightly but he was breathing deeply through his nose. Hearing his soft breathing Luke realized he wasn't taking in any oxygen himself. He was reminded of the first thing Reid had said to him when they'd met last night on the porch, and quietly shut the door, taking a deep breath as he tiptoed down to the kitchen.

It didn't surprise him when Reid came down about a half an hour later, now wearing a t-shirt but still in pajama pants. His hair was messy and he hardly looked awake. Luke actually grinned at the sight as he carried two plates to the table.

"I thought the smell of food might wake you up," he said, his voice happy but not overly so. Reid didn't say anything, taking a seat at the table.

A few minutes later everything as set up; eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, and of course, orange juice. He was carrying over the butter and syrup when Reid started pulling some of everything onto his plate.

"I thought you didn't cook?" Reid asked, his voice a bit harsh though mostly due to not using it in eight or so hours.

Luke smiled. "I can make the basics."

Reid nodded, and they fell into silence again. Luke piled a bit of food onto his own plate, handing Reid the hash browns who it turn passed him the plate with the sausage and bacon. It was easy, natural, and yet oh-so tense.

"Did you sleep well?" Luke asked carefully, looking up from his plate as he stuffed another bite of pancake into his mouth.

"Can't complain," Reid answered, reaching for the syrup and drowning another pancake, which typically would have brought a laugh or at the very least a grin and an eye roll from Luke, but this morning it did nothing.

They finished in silence before falling into the same routine, clearing off the table and rinsing the dishes together. As Luke was loading them into the dishwasher Reid silently crept upstairs for a shower, reappearing a short while later with damp hair and clean clothes to find the kitchen empty. He knew exactly where to find Luke, though. This wasn't his house, but after coming here he'd realized why Luke seemed to like sitting on his back patio so much; it was the same place you could find him most of the time in his own home.

He stepped through the opening and closed the screen door behind him, walking out onto the wooden deck that overlooked the barn and stables. As he had expected, Luke sat in one of the chairs reading.

"Now what?" he asked. Luke instinctively angled the book toward him. Reid barely noticed the title but made a sound to indicate he had. He pulled up a chair beside Luke, who didn't move, eyes remaining focused on his book.

The silence came, just as Reid knew it would. He closed his eyes, perching his feet up on the railing of the deck and letting the morning sun warm his arms and face. No matter how much he tried to relax, though, he couldn't shake the tension from his muscles. How many times had he wished he could be in this moment again, sitting out back and relaxing while Luke read beside him. Now that he was here, though, it didn't feel right.

"Let's do something," he suggested suddenly. Luke looked up, confused by Reid's wide eyes. Normally Luke determined when it was time for their silence to end, but Reid couldn't take it much longer. "Let's go for a walk or go into town or go to the pond. Something."

The urgency in Reid's voice made Luke frown, but he nodded in agreement, marking the page and closing his book. They decided to go to the pond and so they both changed into swim trunks and t-shirts before making their way to the dock in silence.

Luke was already removing his shirt and kicking off their shoes before they even reached the end of the dock. He didn't think twice or even look back at Reid, just walking straight to the end and jumping in. Reid watched as the blond resurfaced, wiping off his face and smoothing his hair back.

"Are you coming in?" Luke asked. Reid came to the edge, pulling his shoes off one by one. He sat down and let his toes skim the warm water.

"I'm good here," he answered finally. Luke just nodded and began to swim again.

They were together, and yet they weren't. Reid sat alone, just thinking and letting the sun warm his face again, watching as Luke swam, who seemed almost unaware that he had company. It was only once Luke's hand had come to resemble prunes that he got out of the water, pulling himself onto the dock. He didn't have a towel, but he didn't care. He sat beside Reid, silently, letting the sun dry his skin. Once he was dry enough to pull the shirt on without soaking it, he did just that, slipping on his shoes as well. Reid watched, making a face as Luke began to walk away. Luke stopped and turned back to Reid expectantly.

"Let's go for a walk."

Reid nodded.

Luke showed him another path through the trees and they spent the better part of the afternoon stepping over roots and branches and avoiding poison ivy. Reid wasn't an outdoor adventure kind of person, but he had to admit he was enjoying himself. The path was mostly clear and it wasn't hard to follow. It was beautiful now that the leaves had returned and everything was so green.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Luke," said Reid suddenly.

"You make it sound like you thought I was going to kick you out," Luke said sadly.

"I wasn't sure what you would do when you saw me, but I knew kicking me out was at least an option."

Luke frowned. "I would never do that to you, Reid. You should know that," he said seriously. He stopped walking. Reid stopped as well, looking up at him with equally sad eyes.

"I do, Luke. I guess, honestly, a part of me hoped you would, though - kick me out that is."

"Do you not want to be here, Reid?" asked Luke.

Reid felt a sharp pain in his stomach. It wasn't the question, but the way that Luke asked. His voice was neutral, and that scared Reid. Luke had an opinion on everything, emotional responses were his nature. To hear the emptiness in his voice made Reid feel sick.

"Of course I do, Luke," he began, his words coming out in a sigh. "I just didn't know if _you_ wanted me here."

It took Luke a moment to answer, all the while causing Reid to hold his breath, but he finally did nod.

"I do want you here, Reid. I've missed you." Again, his voice was flat. Reid knew he was telling the truth, but his words sounded more like factual statements than meaningful reminders.

The day continued with walking around the grounds, mostly without talking. Lily invited them to dinner with the kids, which they found themselves unable to turn down after Ethan came over and literally latched himself onto Luke's leg. Luckily the children were talkative enough that the tension between the two men wasn't as obvious as it might have been. They didn't stay long, returning to the farm just as the sun was disappearing behind the trees. They sat in the living room and watched TV for a while before Luke stood up and declared that he should get some sleep.

Reid didn't fight him on it, just nodding in agreement and watching with a tight mouth as Luke left the room. He followed a few minutes later, disappearing into his own room and finding sleep just as difficult to come by as it had been the night before.


	31. Chapter 31

When Reid woke up he came downstairs to find Luke already dressed, rummaging through the cabinets with a list in his hand. It still amazed him that Luke was waking up before him, something that never happened before. He didn't question it, though, deciding it was better not to open that can of worms first thing in the morning.

Luke heard the creak of the bottom step and looked up only for a moment before jotting something else down.

"Good morning," he said quickly. Reid said nothing. "I'm going grocery shopping in a little bit. Is there anything I should pick up?"

Reid hesitated. "Not that I can think of?"

Luke looked up. "Are you sure? I'm already grabbing some French bread in case you want to make toast, but if there is anything else you want for the week, I can pick it up while I'm out."

Again with that matter-of-fact tone, so impersonal and empty. Reid felt sick again.

"I can't think of anything," he began, rubbing the back of his head. "I could come with you, though. Give you some company as you venture through the endless aisles of junk food and frozen pizza."

Luke smiled at the slight humor.

"Alright," he agreed.

Reid nodded. "I'll get dressed."

Later they were walking through the store, Luke pushing a cart and randomly grabbing things that Reid didn't want to know what they were. Most of it was junk food, as predicted, and snacks or drinks in brightly decorated colors and cartoons. Reid found it strangely amusing that Luke was doing the family grocery shopping, but at the same time he was impressed, especially since Luke only rarely glanced at his list. It was obvious to Reid that Luke did this a lot, reminding him just how much of a caretaker Luke was. He could picture Luke doing this with Ethan and the other kids, trying to keep the small boy under control in the seat of the cart while telling Natalie she could have the Teddy Grahams or the Hershey bar, but she couldn't have both. It was so domestic. Reid rarely saw this side of Luke, the side that had other people to worry about and take care of. He found himself smiling as they loaded the bags into Luke's car.

"Want to grab some coffee?" Luke asked. Reid looked up and realized they were in Olde Town. He nodded and Luke parked the car, the two of them wandering over to Java. They ordered their drinks and took a seat, adding very little to the sounds already filling the coffee shop.

Reid was the first to see him this time. He and Luke were leaving when he caught sight of the familiar brunette, smiling at the redhead walking beside him. Luke noticed Reid's hesitation and looked up as well, seeing Noah and a man he didn't know walking close together. He watched as they entered the movie theater, suddenly realizing that Noah was probably on a date.

The only good thing was that neither Noah nor his date seemed to notice the other two men staring at them. Luke shook it off as best he could and Reid followed him quietly back to the car. At the farm Reid just watched as Luke put everything away, moving expertly through the kitchen without missing a beat. Once everything was in its proper place Luke began to pull out ingredients that Reid instantly recognized. He stood up, smiling a little beside himself as Luke pulled four slices of bread from the loaf.

"You're making sandwiches?" he asked, unable to hid his amusement. Luke looked up with a smile.

"I thought maybe we could take these down to the pond for lunch," he suggested. Reid loved the idea, but more than that, he loved hearing the enthusiasm in Luke's voice.

"Sounds good to me," he said, walking around the counter and helping Luke. Luke finished his sandwich pretty quickly but Reid of course took quite a while longer on his 'masterpiece'. Luke just laughed at the crazy creation as he moved around to the fridge, pulling the potato salad and two cans of soda out and putting them into the cloth bag. Once Reid's sandwich was complete, Luke wrapped them both and placed them in the bad. He dropped some forks and napkins on top, nodding to indicate that they were good to go.

What started around 2pm as lunch lingered on through the evening and became more of an early dinner. By six they still had some potato salad left and Reid had a few more bites of his sandwich left. They'd spent most of that time talking. For once they didn't talk about their situation, instead catching up on each other's lives. Reid told Luke how his neighbor's cat had clawed up another beam on his patio and Luke talked about why he was never chaperoning another field trip for Ethan's class. It was simple, light conversation, and while such talk did nothing to resolve their problems, it did leave them both with smiles and laughter ringing in their ears as they gathered up the plates back into the bag. As the began walking back to the house, they reached for each other's hand almost simultaneously. They said nothing even as they broke apart and began to put the dishes away before moving into the living room and sitting together on the couch to watch some TV. The night continued in silence, but this time it was almost okay. Glancing down at Luke, curled up against his shoulder, Reid knew that things were far from perfect, but he could feel that they were making improvements. When they finally decided it was time for bed, Luke waited for Reid, walking with him up the stairs.

They said goodnight without kissing or hugging or showing any physical affection. They simply slipped into their rooms and shut their doors, still afraid of what tomorrow would bring, but also feeling optimistic for the first time in weeks.

Around 3am, Luke gave up on trying to fall asleep.

He knew where to step to avoid making the floor creak and he snuck down the hall to Reid's room. He pried the door open quietly, shutting it just as carefully behind him, and using his cell phone as a makeshift flash light as he crept toward Reid's bed. Once his knees touched the edge of the bed he sat his phone face down on the nightstand, crawling in beside Reid.

Reid was sleeping lightly, as always, and so he was already beginning to wake before Luke even touched the bed, his footsteps making enough noise. He turned over, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He couldn't see Luke, but of course he knew it was him. Luke sat close, cupping Reid's face in his hand and tenderly running his fingers behind Reid's ear as if to tuck back his hair. It was soothing and normally it would cause Reid to close his eyes, but as Luke's face began to appear clearer and clearer, he could barely bring himself to blink.

Luke said nothing, just sitting there as if he were waiting. Reid turned even further, sitting up a little. He foolishly wanted to ask why Luke as there, but before he could, he was receiving an answer.

It was like one of their earliest kisses, careful and experimental. Luke leaned in, still cupping Reid's face with sturdy hands, lips barely brushing over Reid's. Normally it didn't take long for things to escalate, but as his mouth slowly moved over Luke's, Reid realized that for once he didn't want to rush. He reached for Luke, carefully pulling him on top of him, hands desperately gripping his waist. Luke obliged, straddling Reid and still holding his face, kissing him slowly and passionately.

Reid's strong hands pulled Luke close, wandering over his back before dragging lower, trailing over his ass and his thighs before slipping back up, pushing his shirt out of the way and finding his bare skin. Luke made no audible sound but Reid could feel his shutter beneath his touch. Using only his fingertips, he gently traced the line of Luke's spine, exploring every muscle and curve of his back. Luke's hands wandered from Reid's face to his shoulders and his chest, which were already bare, outlining each groove and dip of his muscles.

They spent the early hours of the morning making love. The sun was already beginning to peak through the blinds when they finally curled up together and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

When he woke up the next morning Reid wasn't surprised to find that Luke had already gone, slowly getting use to the new morning-person Luke had become. He rolled over, groaning as something crinkled beneath his cheek. He sat up and looked down to find a note taped to the pillow and he grinned.

_'Had to run into town for a while. I'll be back this afternoon. -Luke.'_

Reid made himself breakfast, thankful that during the week the farm was mostly deserted in the mornings. He showered and got dressed, pulling out his computer and checking his emails and getting some work done. Technically he was on vacation but that didn't mean he completely dropped everything. He even made a few phone calls before the noises his stomach was making became too much to ignore.

Wandering into the kitchen Reid was surprised to find Holden there, reading the paper at the table. When he registered Reid's presence, he closed the paper and smiled up at the other man.

"Hey there," he said cheerfully. Reid actually smiled a little. "It's good to see you again, I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much the other night."

"It's good to see you, too, Holden," Reid began, stepping further into the room.

"Where's Luke?"

"Oh, he had some errands to run or something," said Reid, not bothering to hide the fact that he wasn't quite sure. He made his way to the fridge, opening it and looking inside with a frown.

"Lunch?" Holden asked, looking entertained.

"Possibly. We just went shopping yesterday, though that doesn't seem to be helping," Reid frowned. Holden laughed.

"I was thinking of heading to Al's for lunch. You're welcome to join me."

Reid considered for about five seconds before accepting Holden's offer. How could he turn it down? Holden was allowing him to get out of the house, feeding him, and he was the best choice of company Reid had at the moment.

Holden didn't force conversation on him, which Reid was grateful for, at least during the ride into town. Once they had arrived at Al's they talked more, falling into an easy conversation as they had last time Reid was in town. Holden steered clear of talking about him and Luke, only adding to the reasons Reid admired him so much.

As always the food at Al's was great and Reid almost ordered some chili to go so he'd have something to nibble on later. Holden footed the bill, even after Reid insisted on paying for his part, though he didn't fight it too hard, something Holden noticed and actually laughed at.

"I have to run over to the hardware shop to pick up some things. It's just around the corner and I shouldn't be long. You can come with or wait here if you want," said Holden.

"I think I'll stay here," said Reid, giving no more than that. Holden smiled and nodded before walking off and disappearing around the corner.

Reid sat down on a bench, pulling out his phone and frowning when he had no messages. He considered texting Luke but refrained, pocketing the device and taking to wandering around the small square that connected everything. Java came into sight and Reid was suddenly filled with a taste for coffee. He made his way inside and ordered without looking at the boards overhead, stepping aside and gazing around the room as he waited for his drink to be made.

Truth be told, people watching had never been all that interesting to Reid. In fact, he rarely took the time to even notice the faces of those around him. As his eyes fell on a couple in the back corner, sitting close and talking as though they were sharing secrets, he found himself wishing remembering why he never looked up and found himself wishing he hadn't started today. His stomach dropped and that sickening feeling he'd been fighting all week returned. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't look away, especially as the handsome blond reached over and laid his hand over the brunette's, a familiar smile creating dimples in his cheeks.

Grabbing up his drink, Reid practically ran out of the coffee shop, trying to force the image of Luke and Noah, sitting so close, hands touching, out of his head. He dropped his drink into the first trash can he came across, no longer have any appetite. As he waited for Holden to return he paced in the square, trying to calm down and rationalize what he had seen. He kept picturing Luke, reaching for Noah, e just couldn't get the sight out of his head. So much for rationalizing, he thought. No matter what he tried he was consumed with overwhelming anger at the sight burned behind his eyes, and no amount of pacing would make that go away.

When Holden finally returned he instantly looked worried, but Reid insisted that they get the hell out of there before he had a chance to question him.


	33. Chapter 33

They rode in silence back to the house and Holden didn't stop Reid when he made a bee line for his room, nor did he stop him when he came past a few minutes later in shorts and a t-shirt with a towel over his shoulder and making a path straight for the back door.

Later that afternoon Luke returned home, practically skipping his way up the walk. Holden sensed his son's good mood immediately and turned away from the sink where he was doing dishes, drying his hands and returning the rag to his shoulder.

"Where's Reid?" Luke asked hurriedly.

"I think he's at the pond," replied Holden. He didn't have a chance to say another word before Luke was literally running through the house. A moment later he heard the back door swing shut. Holden just smiled to himself, shaking his head and returning to the dishes.

"Reid!" Luke called, running down the dock. He saw Reid's shirt, the towel, and shoes neatly stacked together. His eyes fell onto the water, watching as Reid swam across the length of the pond, arms moving with strength through the water. Luke crossed his arms and smiled.

After a few minutes Reid finally noticed him and swam toward the edge of the dock. Luke crouched, still grinning.

"Hey you," he said cheerfully, though he quickly became confused as Reid came closer. Luke saw the frown on his face and knew it wasn't just because he was tired from swimming. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Sure," said Reid grumpily. Luke frowned. He stepped back as Reid gripped the edge of the dock and pulled himself out of the water, standing and immediately heading for his things.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked, following after him. Reid grabbed up his towel and dried off his face, chest and arms, never looking at Luke.

"I'm great."

"Liar," smiled Luke. Reid turned to him with a horrid scowl, and Luke immediately knew that jokes were out of place right now. "What's wrong?"

Reid didn't answer. He pulled on his shirt, which stuck to his moist body like a second skin, and slid his feet into his tennis shoes. When he started back toward the house, Luke ran after him, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Reid, talk to me. What happened?" Luke asked, spinning Reid around to face him. Reid rolled his eyes. He didn't like to play games.

"You know, for someone so smart you can be such an idiot. Actually, I'm probably the bigger idiot here," he began to ramble.

"Reid," Luke said sharply. Reid sighed.

"I saw you, Luke, at Java this afternoon with Noah."

Luke tensed for about half a second, stepping back and running a hand through his hair.

"I saw you reach for his hand, and I saw the way you were looking at him," Reid began before realizing that Luke was actually, well, _grinning_. "What the hell is so funny?"

Luke smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing, it's just that I've never seen you act so jealous. I mean, there was that time I was flirting with the cute waiter, but that was on purpose…" he trailed off.

"_Excuse me?_" Reid said angrily, stepping close to Luke and standing very tall. "I see you on a date with your ex and you want to tease me about being _jealous?_" he went on, unable to stop fuming.

"Reid, it wasn't a date!" Luke insisted, still seeming amused. "We were just talking. You've got it all wrong."

"Oh really, Luke? Because it looks pretty clear to me. You sneak out of my bed and go running off to your ex. That's pretty clear cut in my book."

"Well then maybe your book needs some new pages," said Luke quickly. If he wasn't so angry Reid would have appreciated Luke's improving wit. Luke stepped forward, taking Reid's arms. "We were just talking, Reid. I called him this morning and asked him to meet me. You know better than anyone that Noah and I still had baggage to sort out. That's why I called him."

Reid was still shaking with anger, but he didn't bite back this time, a good sign.

"When I took his hand, it was because he was telling me about a recent trip to visit his father in prison, and how his father had actually apologized to him. I know you don't know the whole story, but this was a really big deal," Luke explained, his voice dripping with emotion. "I was happy for him. That's all."

Shifting uneasily, Reid sighed, still not seeming convinced.

"That doesn't explain why you couldn't tell me you were meeting with him."

Luke sighed. "I know, I should have told you, but I was afraid you would get upset, and I knew I had to do this. I was afraid that if I knew you were uncomfortable with it that I would back out, but I had to do this, Reid. When we saw him yesterday I realized something - I realized that it didn't bother me, seeing him, even with another guy. I realized that I almost didn't notice he was there at all because I was so caught up in my own thoughts, thinking about you, about us. I realized that for the first time in years, Noah was put in front of me and yet he still wasn't my first thought."

Reid was silent, going a bit pale in the face as he listened to Luke. He gulped, hoping Luke didn't expect him to talk for he was certain his throat was caving in on itself.

"I've known for months that I wanted you and not him, Reid. I hope you know it was never about not knowing what I wanted," Luke continued, stepping forward desperately and yet with more confidence than Reid had ever seen in him. It was pretty damn sexy, honestly, but Reid refused to linger in that thought. He was too busy pouting. "But things were still unsettled inside me, I still hadn't let go. After having such a small response to him yesterday, and then spending time with you at the pond and feeling like I was getting to know you all over again, I finally realized that I needed to stop sitting by and hoping things would get better, but that I had to actually do something."

"And talking to your ex was your decided course of action?" said Reid, sounding much less snarky than he intended to be.

Luke nodded. "Yes," he breathed. "I told him I'm over him, that yesterday I actually felt happy to see him with someone else, both for him and for me, because it was like that final piece I needed to let go. And I told him about you, about us."

Reid looked up, surprised. "You talked about me?"

"A lot, actually," Luke laughed, scratching the side of his face, "I couldn't seem to shut up about you. I told Noah about how we met, about how things have been the past few months. I even told him how we got into a fight after seeing him at Al's. He admitted that at the time he'd been jealous, that back then he would have loved to hear that he'd caused us to fight."

"And now?"

Luke smiled. "He wished me luck. He told me that he hopes things work out between you and I."

Reid was stunned. He run a hand through his wet hair, closing his eyes as everything sunk in.

"I was saying goodbye, Reid. Once and for all. I'm always going to care about Noah, and I hope he can still be in my life from time to time, but I asked him there to say goodbye, and that is exactly what I did. I know it shouldn't have taken me this long, and I know that none of this is fair to you, but I hope the fact that things with Noah are truly over, once and for all, and that I'm standing here telling you that the only thing I want is to be with you means something."

At these words, Reid opened his eyes. He stared at Luke for a few seconds before he couldn't fight it anymore, suddenly reaching for Luke and pulling their bodies together. He had no words to describe the mess of emotions spinning in his brain, so he decided to show his feelings another way. His lips collided with Luke's in celebration and he could feel Luke smiling into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck.

For a moment Luke broke the kiss, laughing and still clinging to Reid.

"I take it that means you want me again?"

Reid laughed as well. "You really are an idiot, Luke Snyder," he began, and Luke tilted his head a bit. "Who the hell said I ever _stopped _wanting you?"

"Aren't you the sap?" teased Luke.

"Yeah, I blame you for that," laughed Reid. Luke smiled brightly, a smile Reid hadn't seen in months and had missed terribly. He took in the sight for only a moment though before he was claiming Luke's mouth again, lips moving eagerly and lovingly, refusing to hold back and letting out all the pent up longing and desire from the past two months.

The kiss lingered, Reid's hands wandering here and there. Luke felt a small tug at his back pocket and broke the kiss for a moment, realizing that his wallet and cell phone were suddenly missing. He looked up at Reid, hearing the small thud of these items as they dropped the short distance onto the wood, and laughed knowingly at the mischievous grin on Reid's face.

"What are you…?" he began, though he already knew the answer. Reid gave him no time to finish asking before he was pushing Luke back, steering him the few steps to the edge of the dock and then immediately over the edge, sending them both plummeting into the water below.


	34. Chapter 34

"It's a good thing this watch is waterproof," Luke laughed as they walked into the house.

"Like you couldn't afford to buy another one," Reid commented. Luke pushed him into the door. "Ouch!" he laughed, rubbing his upper arm where it had collided with the door.

Luke half expected to run into Holden or Emma, already forming an explanation for his dripping appearance and deciding that blaming Reid would work best. They didn't find anyone, though, and were able to make it upstairs to Luke's room without interruption.

Still teasing each other, Luke began to peel off the uncomfortably soaked clothes, dropping them in a pile on the floor. Reid declared that he was feeling helpful today and came over to 'assist' Luke with removing the articles of clothing, before also offering to help Luke in the shower, insisting that he didn't trust Luke to thoroughly clean the pond much away by himself. Luke was more than happy to accept his offer.

Some time later they emerged from Luke's bathroom, wrapped in towels and still poking fun at one another, though with overwhelming affection. Reid left Luke alone just long enough to slip into his own room and grab some clothes. By the time he returned, still wrapped in a towel, Luke was already buttoning his pants.

"Cheat," complained Reid, who just tilted his head and smiled.

"How am I a cheat?" Luke asked, amused.

Reid secured the towel around his waist and lazily strutted toward Luke with a seductive grin.

"We have the house to ourselves, I'm not dressed, you _weren't_ dressed," he began in a low, husky voice, reaching out for Luke.

Luke let out a soft laugh, stepping close. "Did I mess up your plans?" Luke teased.

"Why yes, you did. And you know how grumpy I get when someone messes up my plans," Reid grinned.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're grumpy," said Luke with a laugh that was silenced as they fell into a lazy kiss. Luke took Reid by the waist, Reid's hands working to unbutton Luke's jeans. Luke slid out of them and his boxers in one movement while also pulling the towel from around Reid. They spent the rest of the afternoon happily in bed.

That night at dinner everyone noticed the change between Luke and Reid. It was the usual occupants of the Snyder farm; Emma, Holden, Meg and Eliza. Luke and Reid actually talked during the meal, in fact, no one seemed to be able to get them to stop talking or laughing with one another. After dinner they offered to help clean up, but Holden insisted that he could handle it, inadvertently suggesting that they spend some time alone.

And that is exactly what they did. Curling up together in Luke's room, Reid found a movie on TV that caught his interest. Luke found himself tied up once again in his book. While neither said anything, both of them were secretly thrilled to fall into this familiar scenario once again.

Just as the day before they spent the night together, making love and falling asleep in each other's arms. Or at least they had every intention of sleeping. Luke's eyes remained open, though, listening to the soothing sound of Reid's breathing as it slowed, signaling that he was asleep. Luke smiled, snuggling closer. He took in a deep breath, shaking nervously.

"I love you," he whispered into the darkness.

Luke wished he had the courage to say these words while Reid was awake, but just saying it in Reid's presence at all gave Luke a sense of relief. He continued to smile, turning pressing his back against Reid's chest now and closing his eyes, giving sleep the go-ahead to take control. Behind him, Reid didn't move, apparently gripped by sleep; except for his eyes, which were suddenly wide open.


	35. Chapter 35

For the first time all week Luke wasn't the first one to wake up. He rolled over in the bed, expecting to feel Reid but instead he felt cool sheets. Opening his sleepy eyes he found the room empty. He frowned, rubbing his eyes, but he didn't worry too much, especially as a familiar smell filled his nose for the first time in two months. Rolling out of bed he slipped into some clothes and was still straightening out his shirt when he stumbled into the kitchen.

He was reminded of their first night together; staggering into the kitchen, still a sleepy mess, to find Reid making French toast. Taking in the sight of Reid, cooking in the his kitchen, wearing flannel pants and a t-shirt Luke knew he'd pulled on after getting out of his bed, he realized that while their first night had been amazing, it didn't come close to how wonderful this was.

Reid heard him enter the room, Luke hadn't exactly been sneaky about his entrance, but he didn't look up. Luke wandered over, wrapping his arms around Reid's middle and resting his chin on his shoulder, watching over him at the frying pan with two pieces of toast.

"Mmm, smells delicious," he whispered in Reid's ear. "But you know, it's only Thursday," he grinned, kissing Reid's neck. Reid laughed.

Once breakfast was ready they ended up taking their plates up to Luke's room. They sat on the floor, Luke sitting Indian style in front of Reid, who was leaning back on Luke's bed, legs crossed out in front of him. The door was left open and they could hear people walking in the hallway and downstairs, but they didn't mind. Holden even passed at one point, glancing inside after doing a double take and smiling to himself, unnoticed by the couple as they talked easily and with endless smiles.

After breakfast they decided to go swimming again. It was even warmer today than it had been the day before and since the kids were all still in school they would still be able to have the pond to themselves. Luke insisted on packing food for later and spent a good twenty minutes scavenging through the kitchen, picking mostly healthy foods and dropping them into the bag. Reid threw in a bag of potato chips when Luke wasn't looking.

"At least this time I'm dressed to swim," said Luke with a sideways glance at Reid as they walked down the dock. Reid grinned. They sat the bag of food in the shade and ditched their shoes and shirts. Luke ran down the dock and jumped in, just as he had a thousand times before. Reid wasn't quite as enthusiastic, simply walking to and sitting on the edge before lowering himself in. Luke teased him, but only to have pond water splashed in his face.

A good portion of the morning and afternoon was spent at the pond. Around 1:00pm they decided to eat, bringing the food onto the dock. Luke laid on his stomach while Reid sat in front of him.

"By the way, I saw you put these in," said Luke, tossing Reid his chips.

"And here I thought I was being stealthy," Reid said with a grin. Luke shook his head and laughed, laying out the rest of the food. They continued their conversation from earlier, Luke mentioning that he wasn't sure what to buy Faith for graduation and Reid remembering the conversation he'd had with the nurse after the last time Luke had been down. It was simple and easy. Things were clearly better between them but that didn't mean either of them felt like testing the waters just yet with serious conversation.

After lunch Luke folded his arms and rested his head, his breathing slow as the warm sunlight hugged his back. Reid moved close, leaning back on one arm while the other absently ran over Luke's back. He tilted back his head, closing his eyes and letting the sunlight flood over him. They were both dry by now, and very content. Reid doubted they would be getting back in the water any time soon.

They stayed like that for a while before Reid finally laid down as well, sprawled out on his back. Without saying anything he reached for Luke, who was already moving closer. Luke came to rest his head on Reid's chest and wrapped his arms lazily around him. Reid put an arm behind his head, eyes closed, while his other hand played with Luke's hair. Luke's eyes were closed as well and Reid was fairly certain that if it weren't for the threat of sunburn they both could have easily fallen asleep.

Reid was fairly certain that Luke had in fact fallen asleep when the blond stirred, catching his attention and he instinctively looked down. He smiled, hand still running through Luke's hair and gently at the hair on his neck. Luke let out a sound. Reid laughed quietly.

"I know you're comfortable, but when you wake up tomorrow with sun poisoning you won't be so happy," commented Reid. He saw Luke smile.

"I put on sunscreen?" said Luke.

"Liar," grinned Reid. Luke was still smiling but let out an unhappy moan, tired eyes blinking up at Reid.

"Fine," pouted Luke, sitting up a bit. He put an arm on the other side of Reid, scooting forward and hovering over him. He grins and then leaning close and chastely kisses Reid. "Do you want to head back to the house?"

Reid nodded.

With another dramatic groan, Luke sat up completely and pulled himself to his feet, stretching and yawning a bit in the process. He started to gather up their towels and his own clothes; Reid sat up, just watching. He finally stands when Luke turns around, towel over his shoulder, the bag in one hand and his shirt and shoes in the other. Reid gave Luke a look that made his stomach do back flips and he raised a brow.

"What?" he asked, laughing mildly but also sounding a bit shaky. He couldn't remember Reid ever looking at him like that before. It made him feel like an open book, and while that terrified him, strangely, he also liked it.

Reid stepped close, brushing his hand over Luke's before taking a loose hold on his wrists. His gaze was intense, yet soft at the same time. Luke knew that look, though not because he'd seen it before on Reid. Still, it's familiar, and frankly, he wasn't sure how to handle it.

Kind but determined eyes, a lazy smile, red cheeks and a general glow that screams Luke more than it screams Reid, but it's Reid nonetheless. He chuckled a little, stepping closer to Luke so that their bare chests almost touched. He raised a hand, cupping Luke's face with his fingertips and just taking in the sight of him. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in all his life. He took a deep breath, almost saying something but stopping partway. Finally he sighed, his shoulders falling and his eyes closing for a moment. When they opened again, locked on Luke, they both seemed to forget to breathe. Reid couldn't beat around the bush, not with this. It wasn't his style, anyway.

"I love you, too, Luke," said Reid, barely above a whisper. Luke's eyes widened instantly and without noticing he dropped the items in his hands.

Reid could see the words are still processing and he didn't push for a response, just allowing his fingers to play along Luke's warm skin, eyes gentle and locked in place. Luke was suddenly red in the face and Reid almost laughed, but manages to refrain, which is good for Luke, who wasn't sure of his own name is at that moment. He played the words again, picking at them as only he would, hanging on that 'too'. Too. Too? He was confused, but then it hit him, the realization that Reid had heard him last night and that he was now saying it back sinking in all at once made and making his head spin, but in an oh-so good way.

His face must have changed somehow because Reid finally laughed and Luke blinked, feeling a bit light headed.

"Seriously? Breathe, Luke. Oxygen is good," Reid teased, the hand on Luke's cheek taking a more firmer hold behind his neck. Luke blinked again, shaking his head and taking in a few staggered breaths. Then, he looked at Reid.

"You heard me." It's a simple statement but Reid finds it hysterical. He did his best to contain his laughter and nodded, using the hand behind Luke's neck to pull him close, their foreheads touching. Both of Luke's hands came up to hide his face. "Oh, man," Luke sighed, laughing a little in embarrassment. Reid wrapped an around him and held him close. Luke hung onto his neck and shoulders, burying his face in Reid's shoulder.

"So you weren't just sleep talking," said Reid, pretending to have considered the possibility, but Luke knew he hadn't so he hit him playfully.

"No, I wasn't sleep talking," he laughed, squeezing Reid a little before pulling back. His eyes were doe-like again and Reid knew they are about to share a sappy moment, but for once he didn't care. "And I meant it, Reid. I know it was silly to say it then, but I guess I was just afraid to say it when I knew you were listening. I know, that's stupid," he went on, shaking his head. Reid was still smiling at him, listening quietly. "but anyway, it's true. I love you, Reid Oliver."

"Of course you do," said Reid with a cheeky grin that completely ruins the moment, but Luke just laughed, expecting nothing less. He leaned in and kissed Reid, though Reid didn't let it last long before he pulled away. "I mean it, too, Luke. I know I'm not the world's most… sentimental guy or whatever, and I know I don't always show it right, but I love you."

Luke beamed, and though he'd never admit it, Reid loved to see him glowing like that.

"You show it just fine," whispered Luke happily, pulling Reid into a kiss again. 


	36. Chapter 36

They didn't stay much longer, grabbing up their things, pulling on their shirts and walking side by side up to the house. When they walked inside, Emma and Meg were playing with Eliza in the living room. They said hello and skirted toward the kitchen, only to be greeted by another group of house guests.

"You two have fun?" asks Lily with a grin that makes Luke suspicious. He fumbles a bit in the door before shaking it off and moving toward the island, putting his towel, shoes, and the bag of food. Reid quietly walks beside him, doing the same.

"Yeah," starts Luke, his voice a little high. Reid is watching him uncertainly as he scratches the side of his face, a tick Reid knows too well. "The water is really starting to warm up. We took lunch with us as well."

"Sounds like a good time," pipes in Holden.

There is a third person in the room, sitting quietly but watching the two mean like they are prey and she is the hunter. Luke seems uneasy, though not necessarily nervous. Reid is confused by this reaction and so he decides to just stay quiet until forced to speak.

"Well it sounds to me like you two handsome men had a pretty good afternoon," the woman says, and Reid looks up with a slight look of shock, recognizing the voice. He calms quickly, an admiring grin on his lips. Luke blinks and then bounces over to her.

"It was," he says as he moves closer. "It's good to see you, Grandmother," he says, kissing the woman on the cheek.

"It's good to see you, too, darling," she replies. Reid is grinning even more, arms crossed over his chest as he eyes her with amusement. "So this must be the great Doctor Oliver in the flesh!" she says warmly, and Luke laughs nervously, stepping aside as she stands up.

"No need for introductions for you either, Ms. Walsh," says Reid, straightening up only as Lucinda approaches him. He isn't the least bit surprised when she simply steps up to him, giving him a complete once-over without the slightest bit of discretion.

"Lucinda will do just fine, dear," she insists, smirking at him. Reid knows that smirk. It's the same smirk he's seen too often on Luke. Funny, he thinks, realizing how many times now he's seen similarities between Luke and his non-biological family members.

Reid nods and then looks over Lucinda's shoulder at Luke, who is smiling, though his eyes are wide and he looks slightly petrified. Reid grins, scrunching his eyes a bit and making a face at Luke, who laughs a little to himself and makes a face right back.

"I'm here to invite you fine gentlemen to my house tomorrow evening for dinner. It would be lovely to finally get to know the gorgeous doctor," she grinned.

Reid looks to Luke, who's eyes continue to widen before looking at Lucinda.

"Sure, we'd love to, Grandmother," Luke says, and Reid is amused by how formal Luke is being.

"Wonderful," she says, clapping her hands together. "Six o'clock sharp." They agree and after sharing a cheek kiss with Luke and Lily and affectionately saying goodbye to Reid and Holden, she leaves.

They spent the rest of the evening with Lily and Holden and were joined by Emma and Meg once Eliza had fallen asleep. That night they curled up together in Luke's bed. No one bothered them with house rules anymore, probably because they were all just so grateful to see the boys had started to work things out that they didn't dare mess with a good thing.

In the morning Luke was up first but Reid was already stretching in the bed before Luke finished dressing. They decided to go into town for the day, catching a movie and eating at Al's before returning to the farm. They didn't swim today, the temperature had dropped overnight and there were storms to the west, but they did spend a great deal of time outside. Luke helped Holden with some of the chores in the barn and even got Reid to help him groom Pepper. It was a funny sight to Luke, especially since Reid was flinching away every time Pepper moved. He eventually got the hang of it, though. The three men enjoyed the afternoon sun, knowing it wouldn't last, and it was only when Luke insisted that he and Reid go riding sometime that Reid declared he was ready to go inside.

Upstairs a short while later Luke emerged from his bathroom, already in clean jeans and towel drying his hair. Reid stood in the middle of the room, buttoning up a shirt. His hair was still wet, but he didn't seem to care.

"You sure you're up for this?" asks Luke, half-serious.

"Dinner with Lucinda Walsh?" Reid clarifies. "If I can put up with you for so many months, I think I can handle a few hours with Lucinda."

"Ha, ha," says Luke, stepping close and placing a too-quick kiss on Reid's lips before stepping away again. Reid moans a complaint. "Lucinda is a whole new ballgame, though. You've been warned," Luke laughs as he pulls out a few shirts. He takes almost five minutes to decide, which Reid teases him mercilessly about as they finish changing and head down to the kitchen. Reid is pulling on a casual suit jacket wile Luke pops his head into the living room to say goodbye to Emma, Meg and Eliza. When he steps back into the kitchen Reid hands him his jacket and they head out to the car.

"Just one thing," says Luke as he pulls up to a house that Reid swears is larger than all the condos in his complex combined. "Think before you talk."

Reid fakes being insulted. "Me? When have you ever known me to talk without thinking?" Luke narrows his eyes and laughs.


	37. Chapter 37

First of all, thank you for being so patient =] I know I was updating once a day and now it's once every-other-day, but thankfully no one has genuinely gotten mad about that, lol! I think I know how I'm going to wrap this up, but don't worry, you still have at LEAST ten more chapters to go! Thanks again everyone 3

* * *

They walked inside and Reid found himself quite comfortable in the large home, much to Luke's surprise. Honestly, Reid would have expected nothing less from Lucinda. The house was large and extravagant, though hardly gaudy in any way. Anything more would lend itself to being too much, and anything less just wouldn't be Lucinda Walsh. Reid grinned as he walked easily through the hallway behind Luke, following into a sitting area where there were new faces staring back. Suddenly, Reid didn't feel quite so comfortable.

"Ah, there you are," said Lucinda, standing up and coming over to greet them. She then turned to the rest of the room.

"Luke, you already know everyone here, why don't you do the introductions?" Lucinda suggested and Luke gave her a suspicious look. She stepped away and he sighed, putting on a smile and looking over the room.

"Alright then," he said, bringing his hands together. "Well, first, this is Dr. Bob Hughes, he's the chief of staff over at Memorial," Luke began, indicating which one is Bob. Reid followed Luke's gestures to a kind faced older man, who was holding hands with the woman to his right, "and this is his wife, Kim, and their son, Dr. Chris Hughes."

Reid looked over at the man who was about his age, sitting in a chair and wearing a grin that was so obviously forced he made Reid look like the happier of the two. Reid didn't bother to look at him for too long.

"Chris, Bob, Kim, this is my boyfriend, Reid Oliver," said Luke, trying not to smile too much as he glanced at Reid.

Bob stands up, stepping forward and offering his hand to Reid, who shakes it firmly and smiles because he knows that is what is expected of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Oliver," said Bob, causing Reid and Luke to exchange a quick, confused look. "Lucinda has been telling us about you since we arrived," he said, clearing up their confusion. He didn't seem to have minded at all, though Chris can't help but appear smug. Reid glanced at Lucinda as though he's just now realizing how manipulative the woman can be.

Just then a woman entered the room, looking around everyone to Lucinda.

"Dinner is ready, Ms. Walsh," she said in a sturdy voice. Reid choked back a laugh. The group made their way into the dining room, which is nothing less than lavish, and work out a predictable seating arrangement. Lucinda sat at one end with Bob, Kim and Chris to her left, Luke and Reid to her right.

It didn't take long for food to be served and Luke failed to hide his embarrassment as Reid pulled two of everything onto his plate. Lucinda didn't seem to mind, in fact, Luke noticed that she was smiling even brighter, and admittedly more mischievously, than usual.

"This looks lovely, Lucinda," came Bob's strong voice. "Thank you again for having us over this evening."

"Oh, don't be silly, Bob. You know it is my pleasure."

Though sincere, Luke was still able to pick up on the undertones of Lucinda's words and looked to her with a smirk he knew he'd learned from watching her all these years. She batted her eyes at him innocently and Luke just shook his head, returning to the steak on his plate and cutting it with precision.

"Lucinda tells me you are from Dallas."

Again it was Bob's voice and Luke and Reid both looked up. Reid's mouth was full and he looked a bit surprised by the sudden conversation, glancing at Luke with a frown before quickly swallowing and nodding his head.

"That I am," he replied simply.

"She also tells me you are a neurosurgeon," he continued. Reid did his best not to sigh, but only because Luke was beside him and holding his steak knife a bit too tightly.

Again he nodded. "Right again," Reid replied. He noticed Luke's shoulders drop.

"We're actually expanding our neurology center here at Memorial. We've received a generous grant to add on another wing dedicated to neurological research and advancements in partnership with the Cleveland Clinic. I've been talking with a fine doctor from Chicago to head up the project. Perhaps you know him. His name is Mark Channing, a fine young man," said Bob, beginning to reveal more about this doctor, but he stopped in the middle of a word at the sound of Reid almost choking on air.

"Mark _Channing?_" he repeated, staring at Bob with dangerously small eyes. "You're trusting that clown to run your neurology wing?"

Luke stared at Reid with disbelief. Kim looked slightly startled and Chris leaned back with an expression that made it clear that he's wasn't sure if he should smile or throw a fit. Lucinda didn't seem to have noticed a thing, and Bob was equally unaffected by the outburst.

"Yes, I am. As I was saying, he's a fine young man and a brilliant doctor. I've had the pleasure of meeting him on a number of occasions and Chris here use to work with him in Chicago."

At this point Chris sat up, finally choosing to smile at Reid's confused expression. "He's one of the best, and he's exactly the kind of person that would fit in at memorial."

"Ah, yes. Incompetence, greed, and a stale bedside manners are exactly what any hospital would love to bring to the table," said Reid dramatically. Luke sat with his hands in his lap, sucking on his bottom lip nervously.

"I see you have a bit of a grudge against Doctor Channing," said Bob easily. Reid couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable by the fact that Bob was so laid back about all this.

"A grudge? No. But trust me when I say I know the guy and he isn't worthy to sweep the floors of a hospital let alone operate on patients and run an entire department."

Bob just smiled. Kim exchanged a sympathetic look with Luke, who cowered even further into his seat.

"Who would you suggest then to head such a project, Doctor Oliver?"

Reid froze for a moment and Luke felt his muscles tense. The room was eerily quiet as everyone waited for a response. It didn't matter if the three doctors were the only ones who would even care about his answer, everyone else was just curious to hear Reid challenge Bob's decision. Reid shifted uneasily, pulling the napkin from his lap and laying it on the table. Luke noticed that Reid's lips were pressing tightly together and he could feel that something was about to happen.

"Me."


	38. Chapter 38

"You?" asked Bob easily, oblivious that Luke had nearly fallen out of his chair, as had Chris.

Reid paused. "I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter," he replied, annoyed.

"I'm curious, Doctor Oliver, as to why you think you would be a good fit to head this project."

Luke's eyes were growing wider by the second, fixed on Reid. He didn't even notice Lucinda smiling to herself on his other side.

"Well, for starters, I actually know what I'm doing," he began evenly. "But besides being one of the top neurosurgeons in the world whose skills are far superior to Channing's, I've also worked for the Cleveland Clinic in the past. I did my residency with them in Cleveland, done research and performed break through surgeries at clinics all over the country and the world, including Dubai," Luke raised a brow at this interesting piece of information, "and my involvement is what originally led me to Dallas before I changed to the hospital I'm at now. I understand how their neurology center works; I learned under the best, I know how they operate, and I'm responsible for countless advances to their centers."

Bob was silent, letting Reid's words sink in. Luke forced himself to look away from Reid, eyeing the gentleman across the table from him. As he watched him he noticed the smile curl onto his wrinkled lips and saw as his eyes turned to Lucinda briefly and then back to Reid. Brows furrowing, Luke turned to his grandmother, who was the only one still eating, to find her smiling and looking far too calm. His mouth dropped open and he gaped at her. Again she smiled innocently. Luke sighed, covering his forehead with his hand, realizing that Lucinda Walsh was at it again.

"Should I consider this to be an official offer, doctor?"

Everyone looked up when Bob spoke, who was still smiling and folding his hands on the table. It wasn't fair how calm he was. Chris nearly fell out of his chair again, staring at his father.

"You can't be serious?" he interjected. All eyes turned to him. "You're honestly going to consider letting this guy lead the project? He can't even have a civilized conversation over dinner, how do you expect him to handle our patients? Or how the hell is he suppose to talk with donors and business associates without knocking down everything we've started?"

Bob held up a hand and Chris begrudgingly quieted, leaning back and crossing his arms like a child throwing a tantrum. Reid looked amused.

"Well, Doctor Oliver?" Bob pressed again. Reid's smile faded. Luke was staring at him again.

"Sure, what the hell," he said halfheartedly, lips tight again. Bob smiled, looking far too amused as he silently went back to his meal. Lucinda continued to eat, and Reid went back to picking at his own food as well. Kim, Luke and Chris all exchanged looks, clearly trying to sort out what all had just happened though having a difficult time with that task.

After dinner Reid was taken aside by Bob before Luke had a chance to say anything. So instead, he cornered his grandmother and pulled her out into the side hallway.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" he asked quickly.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about darling."

"Oh, Grandmother, I'm not in the mood for your games! You invited Bob here so that he and Reid would get talking, so that you could trick Reid into wanting to work at Memorial!"

"I wouldn't use the word 'trick'," she began with a shrug. "More like, suggesting."

"More like tricking, Grandmother," Luke said sternly.

"Oh, darling, why are you in such a twist over this? Your boyfriend might be coming to Oakdale! For good! You should be excited about this!" she said softly, cupping Luke's face. It suddenly hit Luke that Lucinda was right, and it hit him hard. He was too overwhelmed to answer. She just patted his cheek and then kissed it gently. "Talk to your lovely doctor about it, dear. It couldn't hurt to have the option there." Lucinda smiled kindly at her grandson before stepping back into the main room.

Luke's vision was foggy and though he heard voices that didn't mean he necessarily heard words. His head was spinning, which escalated to his entire body forgetting to balance itself, and just in time a pair of strong hands gripped his forearms from behind, holding him up.

"Woah, careful there," said Chris, lowering Luke into one of the chairs. Luke shook his head, red with embarrassment but thankful that they were in the hallway so only Chris had seen his moment of weakness. "What was that all about?" Chris asked, leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

Luke looked up, wide eyed again. "Oh, um, just thinking about dinner…" he managed to say.

Chris frowned. "Yeah. That was something, wasn't it?" Luke could easily detect Chris' distaste for Reid in his voice, not that he was trying to hide it.

"He's not as bad as you think he is," said Luke smiling.

"Yeah, I know, you're probably right. Still, no offense Luke, but this guy?" he said, eyes squinting a bit as he stared dumbfounded at Luke, pointing over his shoulder into the other room.

Luke laughed. "I know, he's not exactly the most charming is he?" he said sheepishly, scratching the side of his face. "But he's brilliant, and he is a nice guy, when he chooses to be."

Chris actually smiled for a moment. "Yeah, well, he's certainly doing a good job of winning my parents over," he sighed.

"What all are they saying?" asked Luke, sitting up on the edge of the chair.

"Well, he's not saying much. My dad's laying out the basic plans for the wing, what all they hope to bring to Memorial, why he should honestly consider the job, all that fun stuff."

Luke leaned to the right and glanced into the room, watching as Reid stood, stiff and uncomfortable, with Bob and Kim in front of him. Kim was holding Bob's arm and Bob was doing all the talking. Lucinda sat in a chair off to the side, content in her solitude and drinking what Luke assumed to be tea.

"Do you think he'll want the job?" Luke asked, turning back to Chris, who merely shrugged.

"Hell if I know. You know him better than we do."

Luke nodded and then frowned. It was true, he did know Reid, better than probably anyone else in the world, so why did this sudden development shock him so much? Oh, that's right; because it was something he never would have predicted Reid to do. He sighed, leaning into the chair and fighting the urge to watch Reid talk with Bob. Chris sighed as well, and both men leaned back and shut their eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

The drive home was silent, which actually felt uncomfortable for both of them after the evening they'd just had. Luke was driving and they were about halfway home when he stopped for a red light, the glow of street lamps gently illuminating the small town around them. Luke half expected Reid to say something, the moment just begging for someone to speak, but it never happened.

A short while later they walked up to the house, not surprised to find the kitchen light on. They both knew what they would find once they walked in; Meg, Holden and Emma sitting around the kitchen table, talking easily amongst themselves but fully prepared to grill them with questions about their dinner with Lucinda. Luke wasn't sure he could take that right then, and so he suggested they go for a walk. Reid nodded, standing close and following Luke around the side the house.

"I didn't mean for tonight to go the way it did," said Reid after a few minutes of not talking. Luke, walking with both hands in his pockets, didn't look up, but Reid did notice an easy smile on his face.

"I know. I think my grandmother did, though," he grinned. Reid looked at him, confused. "I could never prove it in court but I'm pretty sure this entire dinner was a set-up to give you an option for staying in Oakdale, with me."

"Ah," said Reid. Everything suddenly made a bit more sense and despite himself, he started grinning. "Your grandmother certainly is something else."

"Tell me about it," laughed Luke. He paused. "So were you serious?"

"About the offer?" verified Reid. Luke nodded. Reid took a deep breath, looking straight ahead and wishing his shoulders weren't so tight. "I don't know. I got caught in the moment, it seemed like the right answer at the time. But I don't know if I meant it."

Luke nodded. "Makes sense."

"Sure it does," laughed Reid mockingly, reaching for Luke's arm and stopping them both just outside the barn. He could hear the horses moving inside and the low rumble of thunder in the distance, but it didn't worry him yet. "I freaked you out tonight, just admit it," he began. "I know we haven't finished talking, we haven't completely worked out everything going on with us now, so I know that talking about something that concerns our future together had to throw you off."

For a minute or two, Luke said nothing, then silently he nodded. "Yeah, it did," he admitted, smiling wearily. "I'm not going to lie, the idea of you working at Memorial, of you moving to Oakdale and being here all the time… it's wonderful to me. I love the idea of you being here, of not having to split my time between you and my family and work, of just having everything I love and everything I need right here."

Luke stood standing close now, gently gripping the collar of Reid's light jacket. He released his hold and laid his hands flat on Reid's chest, looking up at him happily but with an unspoken sadness in his eyes.

"But I don't know if that's where we are right now. I don't know if it's something you'd want, or what it would mean for you, for us. I want whatever we decide to be something we both want, something that makes us both happy."

"That's what I want, too, Luke," Reid said firmly, taking Luke by both arms and holding him tightly. "I don't have the answers, either, but I'm willing to figure it out with you. I honestly can't say either way if this is something I would want or not, I just don't know right now, but like you said, it could be a perfect opportunity for us. I think it's worth talking about. At the very least, maybe it will help us to figure out where we do want this go."

Just then the clouds broke. White light illuminated the sky and a few seconds later thunder crackled above them. The rain started to fall, slow and scarce at first. Without really thinking about it Luke reached for Reid's hand and led him into the barn, just as it began to pour.

Laughing, they made their way to one of the wooden benches sitting along the stalls and sat down. They sat with their bodies turned toward each other, hands tangled together on their knees.

"You've got to love the Midwest in May," Luke joked.

"The weather here is ridiculous," cursed Reid, though looking amused. "One point for Dallas."

"Oh, so we're rating Dallas versus Oakdale, huh?" grinned Luke. Reid smiled almost childishly.

"What, I thought you liked point systems?"

Their conversation continued in the barn, ignoring the sounds of the storm as it passed overhead. There were only three horses in the barn right now and only one seemed to be spooked by the storm. Luke had to leave the conversation twice to calm him down, but Reid didn't mind. He liked to watch Luke, calmly stroking the horses nose and speaking soothingly to him until he quieted and laid down again. After the second time Luke turned to find Reid standing up beside the bench. He grinned and cast him a curious look, which Reid just smiled at in return.

"I'm all talked out," he said as Luke stepped close, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist. Luke's hands gripped Reid's upper arms, smiling up at him.

"Are you now?"

Reid nodded. "Very much so," he laughed. "I think we've made some good progress though, don't you?" Reid was grinning. Luke bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah. We did," he smiled knowingly.

Reid knew he was being sappy again, and silently he blamed Luke for it, but he didn't care. That smile on Luke's face made him melt and he couldn't help but reach up and brush away some of the blond hair from Luke's handsome face before gently pressing a cool kiss to Luke's temple. Luke made an appreciative humming sound.

"So we're really going to do this?" Luke asked, his voice heavy with excitement. Reid looked nervous, but in a good way, just like Luke.

"I think so," said Reid. Luke laughed and smiled brightly at him, shaking his head and trying to keep his excitement under control, but it was no use. He through his arms around Reid's neck, falling into him and holding him tightly. Reid's arms strongly pressed against Luke's back, smiling into his neck and reveling in how fast their hearts were beating.


	40. Chapter 40

The rain was finally starting to let up but Luke and Reid were nowhere near the entrance to the barn. They had wandered up to the loft where Luke proceeded to pull two blankets from the wooden shelf and laid them out on top of each other near the far wall. Reid had Luke's jacket in his hand and was pulling off his own and laying them down on the ground when Luke came up behind him, hands wrapping around his middle and holding him tenderly. Reid said nothing, just leaning into the embrace. His hands folded over Luke's, head leaning back a bit as Luke's chin came to rest on his shoulder.

All around them were the sounds of the storm that was slowly dying. The air smelled wonderful with fresh rain and there was a cool, moist breeze blowing through the windows. Reid was oblivious to how beautiful it was, though. All he could hear was Luke's soft breathing in his ear. All he could smell was Luke's shampoo. All he could feel was Luke's hands as they wandered over his chest, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Reid took in a sharp breath as Luke tugged his dress shirt free from his jeans, his hands wandering low to undo the last few buttons. Stepping back with a grip on Reid's shirt, Luke pulled the fabric with him, easily removing it from Reid's body and dropping it on the floor. Reid turned around then and was instantly tugging at Luke's shirt. Luke raised his arms and Reid eased it up and over, abandoning it to the darkness of the loft.

Truth be told he felt like he was in some bad Nic Sparks movie, but he didn't care, especially when Luke took five steps back onto the blanket and stared at him with dark eyes that were overflowing with desire. Luke first pulled off his shoes and socks and then raised his hands and undid the button and zipper of his jeans, eyes never leaving Reid's. Slowly, too slowly, Luke pushed the denim down his pale legs and kicked them away, leaving him standing there in only his boxer briefs. Reid was already drinking in the sight of him. He realized that his breathing was shaky, but he just couldn't look away from the beautiful man in front of him.

Next Luke's thumbs looped around the band of his briefs and began to move downward, pulling the thin fabric away and stepping out them and tossing them into the pile of clothes. For a moment Reid swore his heart had stopped beating all together. He'd seen Luke naked countless times, but never quite like this: Never standing so confidently and open, illuminated by moonlight and lightening, and never with eyes so adoringly focused on him.

Reid stepped forward, only enough so that he was also on the blanket. His eyes were locked with Luke's by now; neither could look away even if they wanted to, which of course they didn't. Just as Luke had done, Reid lifted each foot one by one and carefully pulled off his shoes and socks, depositing them somewhere behind him. Next he undid his pants and let them fall, stepping out of them and pushing them aside with his foot. Taking his time, just as Luke had done, he let his hands slowly fall to his hips, fingers gently gripping the band of his boxers and almost teasingly dragging them down, away from his hips, over his thighs and then his knees, and finally over his feet, dropping them behind him. He felt incredibly exposed, and not just physically, but somehow he didn't mind. Actually, he kind of liked it. He watched as Luke's eyes wandered, trailing over every inch of his body. At one time this might have embarrassed or worried Reid, even if he wouldn't have admitted it, but right now he felt nothing but confidence and pride and patience.

Luke's eyes returned to Reid's face, smiling that oh-so innocent smile of his, completely awe-struck by the man in front of him. He shook his head a little, wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve someone like Reid. For a few minutes they just stood there, watching each other and standing only feet apart, their blood beginning to race.

Normally Reid was the more dominant one when it came to their sex life. That wasn't to say that Luke never took control, but more often than not it was Reid who was initiating and directing. Tonight was one of those few nights, though, when Luke couldn't help himself. It was finally too much, standing so far away from Reid. He could already feel his body reacting in anticipation and so he silently stepped forward, toes curling over the blankets as he came close. His hand brushed Reid's hip and the older man tensed, his body also beginning to react expectedly. Luke's other hand came up to brush over Reid's hair and then coming to rest on his cheek. Luke's breath was warm on his face and Reid was starting to lose it, but he decided to wait, letting Luke keep control. Thankfully for him Luke was going just as crazy and as if reading his thoughts, he leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Reid's. Reid's arms responded instantly, wrapping tightly around Luke's thin body and pulling him close.

Slowly they lowered each other down onto the blankets, Reid on his back with Luke crouching over him. Their chests were tightly together, legs tangled and soft moans filling the humid air as they rolled their hips together. They continued to kiss, slow and deep, hands wandering and tugging and urging their bodies closer.

This time was a lot like their first time together, an experience that had been unique and unmatched since. They took their time, exploring and relearning each other, both giving and receiving evenly. Hours went by and the storm had long passed, the moonlight shining in through the windows by the time they'd simply fallen into each other. Luke had wandered over to grab a third, lighter blanket, which he pulled overtop of them as he curled up next to Reid. His head fit perfectly into the crook of Reid's neck, an arm sprawled over his chest. Reid's arms cradled Luke against him, legs tangled together. Sure, they could have dressed and snuck back in, but as the warm night air filled the barn with the smell of rain, the warmth of the other's body pressing against their own and the knowledge that regardless of when they finally came in there would be questions to answer, they decided that they were fine just where they were.

"I love you," Luke whispered, uttering the first real words since they'd first made their way up into the loft. He lightly kissed Reid's chest, making Reid's heart flutter uncontrollably.

Reid ran his fingers through Luke's hair, sitting up just enough to kiss the top of his head. "I love you, too," he said back softly. He could feel Luke's lips pull into a smile against his chest, which made him smile as well. He laid back again, content with just holding Luke close. It wasn't clear which one fell asleep first, but as they laid together in a beautifully tangled mess, surely it didn't matter.


	41. Chapter 41

"Good morning," Luke whispered, sounding only half awake. He'd rolled into Reid, speaking quietly into his ear and stroking his hair. Reid stirred a little, a tired groan falling from his smiling lips. Luke laughed a little. "You know, for someone who usually wakes up at four in the morning you sure do like to sleep in," he teased.

Reid smiled, eyes still closed as he stretched a little beneath Luke. "It's a rare treat," was all his said. Luke watched as he yawned, still idly running his fingers through Reid's curly hair. They laid like that for a short while longer until Reid finally opened his eyes. They both sat up and stretched, Reid wrapping his arms around Luke and leaning into him, resting his head on Luke's shoulder. Luke laughed a little, wrapping an arm behind Reid and again playing with his hair, resting his cheek against the top of Reid's head.

"Come on, people will be getting up soon," he said softly. Reid groaned. "Hey, just be thankful that it's Saturday. My dad actually sleeps in. Any other day someone would have found us by now," he laughs a little. Reid cringes at the thought of any one of Luke's many relatives stumbling upon them, especially naked and tangled amongst a couple of blankets in the loft of a barn.

Finally Reid agreed and they moved around the loft in search of their clothes. It took them a while, tossing things at each other as they found them and laughing about how Reid's shoes ended up on opposite ends of the loft, but overall it is a simple process that doesn't take too long.

It was going on 8am when they quietly entered the house. As expected, it was quiet. Luke could hear the shower running upstairs, indicating that Holden was awake. They took the moment of solitude to sneak up the stairs. Luke expertly avoided the loose floorboards while Reid seemed to creak with every move. They stumbled into Luke's bedroom, laughing quietly as they shut the door behind them. Reid dropped the jackets from his hands and reached for Luke, who stepped into him just as willingly.

Lazily Reid kissed him, smelling of rain water and hay, a mixture that Luke had to admit was quite appealing. It doesn't last long, though, before they are both moving about and changing into clean clothes. Luke took a quick shower while Reid checked his email and voicemail. Once it was Reid's turn, Luke wandered downstairs.

"I didn't realize you two were home," said Holden, grinning from the table with a cup of coffee in one hand, the paper laid out in front of him.. Luke turned red and laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we got in pretty late."

Holden continued to grin but didn't press anything, which Luke appreciated.

"Have you ate yet?" asked Luke, moving around behind the island. He pulled out a frying pan and sets it on the stove before moving toward the fridge.

"Not yet," Holden began, turning toward Luke. "Why?"

"I was getting ready to make breakfast for Reid and I, thought maybe you'd like to join us" said Luke.

Holden smiled. "Sounds great."

Luke was turning on the stove and pulling eggs from the fridge when Reid came down. Luke nearly burns his finger on the pan cracking open an egg and Reid laughs, taking it from his hands.

"Alright, move over," he says, bumping Luke lightly with his hip. Luke laughs.

"What?"

"You're either going to hurt yourself or ruin the food, neither of which sound pleasing right now," Reid grinned, cracking open another egg expertly. Luke grinned and leaned on the counter. "So why don't you let someone who isn't a hazard to themselves or our future meal do the cooking?"

Luke narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Fine," he said with mock complaint, letting his hand fall onto Reid's forearm and his fingers dragging as he walked away.

Reid cooked in silence while Luke and Holden talked at the table. Holden asked about dinner and Reid still didn't move. Luke watched him expectantly, unsure what all the say, but in the end he told Holden everything. He was wrapping up just as Reid wandered over with the plate of eggs and another with hash browns in his hands.

"That grandmother of yours just doesn't know when to give up," said Holden neutrally, though Reid swore he heard a hint of admiration in his voice. "So are you actually considering it? Working at Memorial?" Holden asked anxiously while Reid hovered, dishing off eggs and hash browns onto plates. Luke was suddenly grinning and Reid was trying hard not to do the same.

Holden noticed the exchanging of looks and turned his eyes full on Luke. "Am I missing something?"

Luke shook his head, gesturing to Reid and laughing.

"I think I should start with your first question," said Reid.

Luke had to admit that Holden had taken the news pretty well. Being the protective father that he was, he wasn't sure how Holden would feel about he and Reid's decision, and while at first he'd been a little worried he eventually came around. Explaining things to Lily, Emma, and the rest of the Snyder-Walsh clan that decided to join them at the farm for dinner had been a little more difficult. There were plenty of are "are you sure?" and "isn't it a bit soon?" comments being thrown around, but Luke and Reid, hands linked together under the table, confidently answered each question and concern, reassuring Luke's family that this was the right thing for them to do.

Once it seemed that everyone, including Lily who'd been the worst of them all, had finally calmed down and come to accept Luke and Reid's big decision, the two men said their goodbyes. Lily hugged them both and gave a sappy "welcome to the family" line to Reid, he crinkled his nose at Luke over Lily's shoulder. Luke clutched his overnight bag and helped Reid to carry his things to the car.


	42. Chapter 42

They talked on the plane some more, leaning into each other and enjoying the quiet. It was nice to finally be alone. While they'd been together all week and even had the house to themselves a few times, they both knew that it wasn't the same as being together at Reid's where there was never the threat of someone else walking in. They arrived at Reid's shortly after four, barely taking time to sit down their things before stumbling back into Reid's bedroom.

They behaved, though, sharing only a few lazy kisses and chaste but teasing touches before curling up together over the sheets. Understandably they were both exhausted. Luke lay over Reid's chest, hand tracing random shapes on his stomach and his leg lifted up and tangled with Reid's. Reid's hand played idly with Luke's hair, his other hand resting on his chest and fingers occasionally stretching the brush against Luke's.

"What would you say if I told you that I was nervous?" Luke asked quietly.

Reid barely moved, his chest rising and falling just as evenly as before. "Well, I'd say it was understandable," he answered. Luke turned a bit so he could look up at Reid.

"Really?" Luke asked. Reid laughed, brushing the hair from Luke's face.

"Luke, if you're not sure about this, please tell me now before we get too far into this thing," Reid said, half serious. Luke just smiled, leaning forward and kissing Reid chastely.

"I'm sure, Reid. I'm definitely sure. But that doesn't mean the idea doesn't scare me a little," he admitted, seeming a bit embarrassed. Reid groaned a little and sat up, rolling over so that Luke was now laying on his back and Reid's arms were on either side of his face. Luke grinned up at him while Reid gave him an easy smile.

"You think the idea of having you around twenty-four-seven doesn't scare the shit out of me?" They both laughed. "But truth be told, I'm excited. I was spoiled this week, waking up with you beside me, well, maybe not right beside me," he teased, "but at least in the house, every single day instead of just one or two days ever few weeks. It's been great, Luke," Reid finished with a kind voice, brushing Luke's hair away again as he loved to do, knuckles lightly dragging over Luke's cheek.

Luke began to smile again, reaching up and locking his arms easily around Reid's neck.

"I think I was spoiled, too," he laughed. Reid rolled his eyes.

"When are you _not_ spoiled?" he teased.

Luke grinned with narrowed eyes, firmly pulling Reid down and bringing their lips together. Reid's hands took a firm hold of Luke's waist, instantly moving so his knees were on either side of Luke's legs. He kissed him deeply, unwilling to let their lips part and leaning further and further into the other man.

This time, they didn't behave.

The next morning Luke returned to Oakdale and Reid went back to work. It was a long week, longer than either of them cared to admit. They talked constantly, texting and emailing even, anything to bridge the distance that neither of them had the patience for anymore. As the end of the week rolled around, Reid found himself in his Chief of Staff's office, sitting easily in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"So you're sure about this?" asked the older man. Reid nodded.

"Positive," he answered simply.

The other man smiled, shaking his head a little. "I talked to Dr. Hughes at Memorial today," he began. "As much as I hate to see you go, I realize this is an excellent opportunity for you, in more ways than one," he added knowingly. "It's not going to be the same without you around here, Dr. Oliver."

"Of course it won't be, Dr. Kurns," Reid grinned appreciatively. There was obvious respect in his tone. Reid had been at Dallas for quite some time. It was where most of his breakthrough surgeries had been performed, and he knew he owed Dr. Kurns a great deal more than a simple 'thank you' could ever express.

"Well, I wish you the best. I hope you enjoy the little time you have left here." Dr. Kurns stood and Reid followed suit. They shook hands and Reid left the room with a sense of accomplishment and anticipation. He checked his watch and practically ran to the lounge, changing quickly and bolting from the hospital. He had an airport to get to.

Reid was at the airport by 4:30 and watched as the plane pulled up to the gate at the small airstrip. He was smiling like a loon, despite his better judgment, but he simply couldn't help himself. Reid was taken down to the plane, walking out the door and into the warm Dallas air toward the small craft. The door opened and the crew lowered the steps. He kept walking, closer and closer, knowing that this was the defining moment. From here on in, everything was different.

His eyes narrowed teasingly and a smirk fell onto his lips when Luke appeared in the cabin door. He practically jumped down the steps, skipping a few of them in his rush and hurried over to Reid. Reid didn't run, he refused to stoop to that, but he did walk a little faster, meeting Luke at the bottom of the steps just in time for the blond to basically tackle him, throwing his arms around Reid's neck and clinging tightly.

"It's so good to see you," Luke whispered in his ear.

"Likewise," Reid laughed, wrapping his arms tight around Luke. They pulled back, and Reid had to laugh at the look on Luke's face. He was positively glowing and Reid gripped his shoulders and kissed his forehead as a chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"Got everything?"

"You bet."

"Alright, let's go."

Reid took Luke's hand and led him toward the building while crew members unloaded a few more bags from the aircraft and began to transport them inside.

"Pack enough?" Reid groaned as he lifted a third large bag into the trunk. Luke laughed, coming up beside him to help.

"It's not like I'm just staying for the week," he reminded Reid with a grin. "You're stuck with me for good."

They got the bag in and Reid closed the trunk, turning to Luke and instantly taking him by the waist, holding him possessively and smirking into his neck.

"Thank god for that," he breathed.


	43. Chapter 43

Saturday morning, Luke was the first to wake. He stirred a little, snuggling closer to Reid's chest and pulling a bit at the light blanket that covered them. Reid was still asleep, his chest rising and falling easily beneath Luke's head. He watched Reid sleep for a little while, smiling and gently brushing slender fingers through his thick curly hair. Quietly, oh so quietly, he peeled himself out of bed and pulled on some clothes before slipping through the door.

Sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands, Luke glanced around the room and smiled. This felt right. They'd started unpacking some of his things the night before only to discover that Luke didn't have as much to add to the house as they might have anticipated; but only because there was so much of him already there. His tooth brush and toothpaste, the orange citrus kind that Reid absolutely hated, had been in the bathroom for months now, ready for use whenever he came down. There were books, clothes even, and Luke had forced Reid to buy some art for the bar walls months ago. They still had to go out and buy a second dresser and a desk for Luke's side of the office, but other than that, Luke already felt at home.

Home. It was a comforting though that brought a smile to his lips. He heard Reid stir in the other room and looked up anxiously. It was hard for him to imagine that two weeks ago he didn't even know if he would ever see Reid again, and now here he was, sitting in Reid's kitchen and waiting for him to wake up and join him for breakfast. Two weeks ago this was simply a fantasy, but today it was real, and all thanks to the manipulations of Lucinda Walsh, their own willingness to talk things out, and a decision made a week ago that would ultimately change their lives forever.

**Flashback to Last Saturday Morning**

_"So are you actually considering it? Working at Memorial?" asked Holden._

"Yes, I am considering working at Memorial."

Holden's eyes narrowed and he smiled again. "But?"

Reid laughed nervously. "But," he began, "I wouldn't be coming here for at least nine months. I have procedures scheduled during that time, for one, and I talked to Dr. Hughes last night; the doctor heading the project now, Channing, is not expected to stay on. He's simply there to make sure everything goes right. I can give my input from Dallas, and in about a year's time the wing should be complete and Channing should be back in Chicago,"

"Leaving the position open for you," Holden smiled as it all sunk in. Reid nodded.

"Exactly. I haven't finalized anything with Dr. Hughes yet, but he's suppose to call this afternoon and right now we're thinking this might be the way to go. It allows me to wrap things up in Dallas and gives me time to make a smooth transition."

"It sounds like you have everything planned out," said Holden. "So you're going to remain in Dallas for a year?" His voice changed, a mix of pleasure and concern clinging to his words, and Luke noticed it instantly.

"I know what you're thinking, Dad," said Luke. "But you don't have to worry this time."

Luke bit back his smile and Holden knew he was hiding something, especially as Luke reached for Reid's hand on the table, fingers wrapping around his palm and holding tight. Reid smirked back, rolling his eyes at how sentimental Luke was being, but looking generally pleased.

"Neither of us particularly likes the distance," said Luke, and the look on Reid's face was obviously of agreement. "And even though Reid is going to be moving here permanently, the idea of keeping up this back and forth for a year, well, it's kind of ridiculous."

Holden looked suspicious. Luke took a deep breath, eyes falling on Reid for support. Reid simply squeezed his hands and nodded. Luke smiled, confidence filling him again.

"So we've decided that I am going to move to Dallas with Reid."

There. He said it.

Pause.

"You want to move to Dallas?" Holden repeated, sounding understandably shocked.

"Yes," Luke nodded. "It would only be for a year and then both of us would be moving back to Oakdale. I can work just as easily from Dallas as I can from here. I'm sure I can find an office to rent out for the time being and I can manage both the foundation and Grimaldi Shipping from there. Grandmother will be able to help from this end."

"A year is a long time, Luke."

"I'll visit every few weeks, to see you guys and to check on the docks, and we'll both come up for the major holidays. And a year isn't that long, especially compared to what Reid is willing to give," replied Luke. Holden couldn't fight his logic. He rubbed the back of his head, staring at the food he still hadn't touched.

"Wow," was all he said, though he was smiling. Luke wasn't quite as tense anymore.

"Nothing is set in stone," added Reid. "I still have to talk to Dr. Hughes as well as my own supervisors. We won't know anything for certain for a few more weeks."

"And what about in the mean time?" Holden asked simply.

Luke smiled confidently. "I'm still moving down, dad. I'll stay with Reid until we know something for sure. If he is going to transfer to Memorial, I'll stay with him until that time. If not… well, we'll figure something out." Luke squeezed Reid's hand, who seemed to lean a bit closer. "Reid leaves tonight and I'll take everything I need with me when I fly down next weekend."

This seemed to trouble Holden, but as he looked up at Luke, who was only half-smiling and yet still managed to glow brighter than Holden could ever remember seeing him, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but smile back.

"I'm happy for you both," he said softly, the expected mix of joy and parental concern still lingering in his words. "Really. I hope all of this works out for you guys, though. I think it would be great to have you both closer to home," Holden laughed.

"Well lucky for you, that's the plan," Luke laughed along.

"Alright, enough chatting. I spent time and energy to make this lousy breakfast and it's starting to get cold."

Luke just looked at Reid and shook his head. Reid looked back at him from the corner of his eye and grinned, squeezing Luke's hand one last time before letting go so he could finally eat his breakfast.


	44. Chapter 44

Luke sat with his coffee, thinking back on that Saturday and the conversations they'd had. He'd sat on his bed while Reid paced around the room, talking on to the phone to Bob and sorting out the details. Reid was so monotone that Luke couldn't tell if things were going well or not, and he suspected that that was the point. When he'd finally shut the phone, Luke stood up and came to stand behind his left shoulder.

"Well?" he asked. Reid paused, returning his phone to his pocket and still giving Luke nothing to go on. Suddenly Reid turned, hands finding Luke's face and pulling him into a simple kiss. Luke was filled with an unexplainable sense of déjà vu. Reid described the conversation enthusiastically, giving him the necessary details but all Luke really got from it was that this was actually happening. Reid had the job. Reid would be coming to Oakdale.

He smiled to himself, staring absently at the coffee that was now getting cold. The morning was dragging on and there was still no sign of Reid, which made Luke grin. He shook his head, rinsing his mug in the sink and returning it to it's proper shelf without really thinking about it before disappearing down the hall again.

Reid finally woke up around eight thirty, just in time to see Luke coming back into the room wearing a towel and using a second towel to dry his hair. Luke smiled and Reid rolled over onto his stomach, just grinning and watching as Luke pulled out clean clothes from his bag and started getting dressed.

"This whole early bird thing has got to go," said Reid, turning again and leaning on his arm.

"I wouldn't be the early bird if you stopped sleeping in," Luke laughed, coming over and kissing Reid lazily on the lips. Reid hummed.

"I get two mornings to sleep in a week, not even you can take those away from me."

Luke rolled his eyes, laughing a little as their lips met again.

"Oh, really?" Luke teased through the kiss. Reid gave him a devilish grin before gripping his arms and tugging him into the bed.

So much for getting dressed, Luke thought.

An hour later they had showered, again in Luke's case, and were both dressed; Luke in dark jeans and a button down shirt and Reid in his scrubs. They grabbed their bags and their keys, Luke of course already having a car of his own, and walked together to the door. They first stepped up to Luke's car, who dropped his briefcase inside and then turned to Reid, who groaned.

"God, this is so domestic."

Luke laughed, crossing his arms and leaning back on his car.

"Is that a problem?" he asked with a grin. Reid couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes," he said, leaning forward and kissing Luke quickly. "It is."

"You know you love it," teased Luke. They both grinned at each other before sharing another kiss and saying their goodbyes.

Luke had rented out a small office space downtown. He spent most of the day setting up phone lines, signing for deliveries and making the place feel more like his. Luke could be a slob sometimes but when it came to his office he was always organized. He had to be. By the end of the day things were pretty much in order. He was waiting on a fax machine and for some original documents to be delivered to the office, but those could wait until tomorrow.

The final touches were to his desk. He set out a few pictures in each of the corners; one was of the family at Thanksgiving the previous year and another of him and his five siblings together at Christmas two years ago. Last but not least with a simple picture from Reid's first trip to Oakdale. It was a nice picture in Luke's opinion. Reid didn't look particularly happy to be there, but he was smiling and holding Luke tightly by the waist nonetheless. He texted Reid to tell him about the picture, who in turn simply reminded Luke just how much of a sap he was.

It was just about time for him to head out when he got another text from Reid.

_Leaving early. Join me for dinner?_

_Sounds good. Where?_

Reid replied and Luke had to laugh. The agreed to meet in twenty minutes and Luke hurried up with the rest of his things and set out. He didn't bother getting his car from the garage, he could easily walk to where they were meeting. It was almost exactly twenty minutes later when he walked up to the bar and grille.

It was called "Smitty's", he noticed, realizing he'd never paid attention to the name before. Even Reid had referred to it as, "That crappy bar where you first cornered me" in his text. Luke was first and waited for Reid out front, who came around the corner a few minutes later.

"Who's the sap now?" Luke teased as Reid approached, reaching for him immediately.

Reid stepped into Luke's arm, draping his own behind Luke's back. "You're a brat," he Reid.

"And you're an ass."

Reid rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Luke, smiling as he kissed his messy blond hair and led him into the restaurant. 


	45. Chapter 45

**Epilogue**

It was strange for Luke, packing everything up when it felt like just yesterday he'd been pulling the same items from their boxes and placing them throughout the office. He smiled, his thumb sliding over the glass that covered the photo of him and Reid before placing it into one of the many boxes littering his floor. There were other pictures as well, including updated pictures of Thanksgiving, which both Luke and Reid had been in attendance for, and a few more recent photos of Luke and Reid together. He smiled at them as he closed and taped the box shut, labeling it simply with the word "desk" in black marker and hoisting the smaller package under his arm. He glanced inside at the room he'd come to think of as a home away from home, a bittersweet smile coming over his face. This time tomorrow the rest of the boxes would be gone and the office would no longer be his.

"Ready to go?"

Luke turned around, smiling as Reid casually strolled toward him down the hall, swinging his key ring around his index finger.

"As I'll ever be," he answered. Reid smiled and stepped up to him, a hand finding the small of Luke's back as he led the way out of the building for the last time.

The spent the evening in what was their home for only a few more hours. It didn't look like home at the moment, though. Just like with Luke's office, there were boxes everywhere, waiting to be picked up and shipped in the morning. All that remained were the main pieces of furniture, most of which wasn't traveling with them. Reid's desk, which he'd had for years and refused to give up, had been carefully disassembled and shipped the day before. So had their bed. They ate take out on paper plates with plastic forks before changing into clothes from their already packed duffel bags. They curled up together, laying on a few layers of blankets spread out in the nearly empty living room. It wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep, but as the thought of tomorrow filled their heads, both men found themselves smiling and laughing together as they talked about what was to come. Amazingly, they slept quite well that night.

Saying goodbye to their friends, their home, and their life in Dallas in general, had been hard for both of them, but when their plane landed in Oakdale and they were greeted at the airport by a slew of familiar faces, they knew things would be alright. The Snyder Clan was front and center, Lily stealing Luke into a hug instantly before handing him off to Holden and Lucinda and making a beeline for Reid. He awkwardly accepted the affection but was grateful when Holden simply shook his hand and Lucinda opted for giving him a once over and a pat on the shoulder versus anything overly physical.

Dinner of course was at the farm. All the Snyders, including the extended, almost, and honorary Snyders, were present. Casey and Allison were there, Katie and Chris, even Barbara and Henry along with Kim and Bob. Reid sat between Luke and Bob at dinner, chatting constantly about the new wing.

"Guys, you've been talking every day for a year about this wing. The opening is next week, there's not much more you should have to talk about," joked Luke, leaning forward and smiling at both men. Reid wiggled his brows.

"You're just jealous that I love the new wing more than I love you," he grinned. Luke made a face and laughed. Reid kissed him on the temple and returned to his conversation with Bob. Luke rolled his eyes but didn't complain, allowing himself to get pulled into other conversations of his own.

It was nearly midnight by the time Reid and Luke managed to escape the farm and hit the road. It was a twenty minute drive to the Kensington Court apartments on the other side of town. They were only five minutes from the hospital and at least fifteen from any and all of Luke's family members. The location alone had been enough to sell Reid.

They'd done some browsing over Christmas and had come down again two months ago around Easter to finalize things. They were pleased to find mini mountains of boxes scattered throughout the main room when they came inside. Reid dropped his bag in the doorway and headed straight for his study. He returned with a wide smile on his face.

"You're desk?" Luke asked, dragging their bags to a less hazardous part of the room. Reid nodded.

"She's back in one piece," he grinned, stepping up and taking Luke by the waist.

"The bed's here, too," said Luke with a coy smile. Reid narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Snyder?"

"I don't know. Is it working?"

They both laughed.

"Yes, and therein lies the problem," teased Reid, kissing Luke lazily on the mouth. "We should get some sleep," he continued in a more serious tone. Luke nodded. Tomorrow would be another long day, full of unpacking both at home and in their new offices. More than likely there would also be friends and family demanding their time, which Reid knew Luke would annoyingly agree to.

The two fell apart long enough to get dressed, Luke in his shorts and t-shirt, Reid in his flannel pants, before turning out the lights and slipping into the bedroom. It was empty for everything but the bed and they quickly pulled on the sheets and blankets before sliding between the covers and molding against each other. Reid wrapped his arms around Luke, hands finding hands. He buried his face in the crook of Luke's neck, kissing him softly. Luke sighed pleasantly, fingers locking with Reid's and smiling at the sensation of cool metal on his skin, absently noting the small clinking sound that accompanied it.

"Can you believe we're finally here?" Luke whispered into the darkness.

"Nope," replied Reid simply. Luke's stomach rumbled gently with laughter. "I love you," Reid added in a whisper. He could feel Luke melt into him.

"I love you, too," whispered Luke. The talking ceased and sleep came quickly, and with sleep came a new morning, one full of the promise of adventure, and more importantly, hope.


End file.
